Fallende Engel
by Fizban Pernegelf
Summary: Vom ersten Blick an ist Legolas von der jungen Botschafterin aus Cillien verzaubert, doch wird es wirklich so leicht sein sie zu lieben? Sidestory zu "Die, die wir lieben" (man muss die FF nicht kennen), Coarbeit mit Valinja. Beendet!
1. Default Chapter

Wieder mal eine Coarbeit mit Valinja, um genau zu sein eine Sidestory zu Die, die wir lieben. Sie spielt etwa 2 000 Jahre früher im Düsterwald

Wir haben hier eine Idee von Naurelen aufgegriffen (Vielen Dank für die Erlaubnis), was die Elben aus Cillien betrifft, aber Anordil dürfte keinen Gastauftritt haben.

Disclaimer: alles Tolkiens… wir verdienen auch kein Geld damit.

**Fallende Engel**

**Prolog: **

Es ist vorbei, wir kehren zurück. Wie in Trance sitze ich auf dem Rücken meines Pferdes, sehe immer wieder zurück, obwohl das Feld des Sieges doch schon so weit zurückliegt. Ich weiß kaum mehr, wie lange die Schlacht vorüber ist. War es heute, gestern, vor ein paar Tagen? Der Schock über das Geschehen sitzt zu tief, als dass ich klar denken könnte. Ja, wir haben gesiegt, die Schlacht ist gewonnen, Sauron besiegt, aber um welchen Preis? 

Wie viele sind gefallen, wie viele ließen ihr Leben? Mein Herz zieht sich bei den Schreien zusammen, welche immer noch im meinem Kopf widerhallen. Qualvolle Schreie im Angesicht des Todes, voller Leid und Schmerz. 

Auch er hat Verluste erlitten, Verluste die ihn tief treffen werden. Ich weiß, ich hätte bleiben sollen. Ich hätte nicht wegziehen sollen mit meinem Heer, zurück in meine Heimat. Aber ich konnte nicht, ich konnte nicht bei ihm bleiben. Angst erfüllte mein Herz, Angst vor seiner Reaktion auf das Geschehene. Ich war mir sicher, dass er zornig werden würde und dies war es wovor ich mich fürchtete. 

Und so war ich nicht imstande es ihm zu sagen. Die Anzeichen sind unverkennbar. Als Elbenfrau spüre ich das Leben - noch so klein, doch wird es nicht lange so bleiben - welches in mir heranwächst. Gedankenverloren gleitet mein Blick an mir hinunter und ich starre auf meinen Bauch. Er ist flach, noch sehen es andere nicht, aber ich weiß, dass ich schwanger bin. Hätte man es gewusst, dann hätten sie mich nicht mit zur Schlacht ziehen lassen.

Aber ich wusste es ebenso wenig, bis zu dem Moment nach dem Sieg. Und er wird es nie erfahren, denn ich werde nicht zurückgehen. Ich sollte nach vorne schauen, mich nicht an das Vergangene klammern - ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er dasselbe empfand wie ich. Nun sollte ich nur noch an mich denken. An mich und das Kind. 


	2. Ankunft

**Kapitel 1: Ankunft**

Die Augen fielen ihm immer öfter zu, als er versuchte den Ausführungen des dunkelhaarigen Elben vor ihm zu folgen. Ein kurzer Blick zu seiner Schwester zeigte ihm, dass auch ihr es nicht anders erging. Sie schien genauso gelangweilt, wie er.

„Junger Elb, es ist mir bekannt, das dieses Thema keines der Interessantesten ist, doch bitte ich Euch, mir ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken", erklang die schneidende Stimme des Älteren an seinem Ohr. Erschrocken blickte er auf, in das leicht verärgerte Gesicht seines Lehrmeisters.

„Verzeiht…", antwortete er und senkte etwas verschämt den Blick, er hatte den Freund seines Vaters nicht verärgern wollen. So übersah er aber auch das leichte Lächeln, das über die Züge des älteren Elben glitt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir diesen Teil für heute beenden. Wenn ihr beiden wollt, so werde ich nun eure Fragen beantworten."

Erstaunt blickte er wieder auf in die lachenden Augen des Anderen, und sein Geist war wieder hellwach.

„Ja, ich habe eine Frage. Wie sah die Armeeaufstellung Gondolins aus? Wieso ist es so schnell gefallen?", fragte er aufgeregt, sodass er nicht bemerkte, wie seine Schwester ihm einen mahnenden Blick zuwarf.

„Gondolin fiel aufgrund von Verrat", erklang die knappe Antwort. „Was die Heeraufstellung betrifft, Legolas, so muss ich sagen, dass es nicht aufgestellt war. Der Feind schlug zu überraschend zu."

Melelhídhril sah das belustigte Funkeln in den Augen des dunkelhaarigen Elben und verkniff sich nur mit Mühe ein Auflachen. Schnell schlug die junge Elbenmaid eine Hand vor den Mund und so drang nur ein leises Glucksen nach außen. Melelhídhril verstand zwar, wie wenig ihr Bruder sich für dieses trockene Unterrichtsthema interessierte, schließlich empfand sie genauso, dennoch musste sie zugeben, dass er  manchmal ein wenig voreilig war. Beide Geschwister waren zwar erwachsen, doch nach elbischen Maßstäben noch jung an Jahren und dies zeigte sich gelegentlich besonders in manch unbedachten Handlungen.

Melelhídhril stieß ihren Bruder kurz an und schüttelte rasch den Kopf. Schon sah sie wie Legolas den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Auf eine knappe Antwort Erestors trat ein Bediensteter hinein.

Der junge Elb war nervös, er schien es nicht gewohnt zu sein, sich in solcher Gesellschaft zu befinden. Um ihm etwas die Nervosität zu nehmen lächelte der dunkelhaarige Berater Elronds ihm zu. Die Stimme des Elben zitterte etwas, als er endlich zu sprechen begann.

„Der König schickt mich, ich soll ausrichten, Ihr werdet in der Halle erwartet aufgrund unerwarteten Besuchs", stammelte der junge Elb und verbeugte sich, nur um schnell wieder aus der Tür zu huschen, nachdem Erestor ihm ein Zeichen gegeben hatte.

Kurz darauf waren die drei Elben auf dem Weg zu Thranduil.

Der Tag ging bereits auf den Mittag zu, als sich eine kleine Elbengruppe langsam den Grenzen des Waldelbenreiches im Düsterwald näherte. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und schickte ihre wärmenden Strahlen gen Erde, aber Gwiwileth warf nur einen kurzen Blick hinauf. Sie hatte die Grenzen bereits des Morgens erreichen wollen,  jedoch war die Gruppe durch einen Angriff von Orks aufgehalten worden. Die dunklen Kreaturen waren schnell besiegt, aber es hatte die Reise trotzdem um einiges verzögert.

Es war Gwiwileths erste Reise als Botschafterin. Trotz ihres noch jungen Alters war sie ausgewählt worden in den Düsterwald zu reisen, an einigen Verhandlungen teilzunehmen und das Volk ihrer Elbenkolonie würdig zu vertreten.

Gwiwileth konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie aufgeregt, aber auch nervös war, hatte sie doch nur wenig Erfahrung auf diesen Gebieten.

Wach blickte sich die Elbenmaid um und betrachtete aufmerksam die Bäume, welche dicht beieinander standen und hoch in den Himmel wuchsen. Nicht viel von dem Sonnenlicht traf tatsächlich den Boden. Gwiwileth durchfuhr ein kleiner Schauer. Der Düsterwald schien seinen Namen zu Recht zu tragen.

Während die Elbenmaid so in Gedanken versunken war, bemerkte sie kaum, dass sie nun die Grenzen des Waldelbenreiches überschritten hatten.

Vorsichtig spähte er durch die Blätter, als er den Tross bemerkte, der sich ihnen näherte. Gwaithion lächelte etwas, als er das Banner Cilliens bemerkte, das ihm entgegenstrahlte. Auf ein kurzes Zeichen seinerseits ließen die Grenzwachen die Bögen sinken.

„Halt!", erscholl seine Stimme durch den Wald, und geschmeidig sprang er hinab, den Elben entgegen.

Als Gwiwileth die laute und klare Stimme des Elben vernahm, schrak sie aus ihren Gedanken hoch und zügelte ihr Pferd. Mit einer raschen Handbewegung gab sie den mit ihr reisenden Elben zu verstehen, es ihr gleich zu tun.

„Seid gegrüßt", sprach die Elbenmaid dann ebenso klar und deutlich und deutete dem Elben, der vor ihr auf dem Waldweg stand, eine Verbeugung an und musterte ihn danach aufmerksam.

Neugierig musterte er die junge Elbenmaid, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Er vermutete, dass sie nicht viel älter war als er selbst und war erstaunt darüber, dass sie die Gruppe zu führen schien. Doch war sie auch schön: langes, silbrigblondes Haar fiel über ihre Schulter, glänzte in der Sonne, grüne Augen blickten stechend in die seinen und etwas in ihm reagierte auf ihr Gesicht, schien ihm vertraut.

„Was wollt Ihr hier im Reiche Thranduils?", fragte er klar und nickte ihr zur Begrüßung zu.

Gwiwileth lächelte und ihre Nervosität schwand ein wenig, als sie in seinen Augen ein gewisses Erstaunen bemerkte.

„Von meinem Volk wurde ich als Botschafterin geschickt, um über die Handelswege zu verhandeln", erwiderte sie ruhig. Ihr war klar, dass die Elben des Waldlandreiches angesichts ihres Alters darüber wohl überrascht sein mochten, sie war es schließlich auch gewesen, als sie vernahm, dass sie für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt worden war. Aber Gwiwileth war entschlossen, sie so gut es ihr möglich war auszuführen.

Ein kurzes, anerkennendes Lächeln glitt über Gwaithions Züge.

„Gut, dann werde ich Euch zu meinem Vater führen, folgt mir", erwiderte er nicht unfreundlich und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Palast seines Vaters. Er hoffte, sie hatten die Zugbrücke über den Fluss noch heruntergelassen und mussten deswegen nicht warten.

Gwiwileth hatte das Lächeln mit einer gewissen Genugtuung hingenommen, bestärkte es sie doch immerhin in ihren Fragen ob sie dieser Aufgabe gewachsen war. Dann stutze sie jedoch bei seinen nächsten Worten. Wenn er sie zu seinem Vater führen wollte, so hieße dies wohl, dass der Elb, der vor ihnen stand, einer der Söhne Thranduils sein musste. Die Elbenmaid sagte zwar nichts, doch verfiel sie in ein weiteres nachdenkliches Schweigen. Trotzdem saß sie aufrecht auf ihrem Pferd, während sie dem Elben folgten, der leichtfüßig voran ging. Ein wenig verhalten ließ Gwiwileth ihren Blick streifen. Sie war noch nie im Düsterwald gewesen, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte es keinen Anlass dazu gegeben. Ihre Jugend und auch die darauf folgenden Jahre des Erwachsenwerdens, hatte sie allesamt in Cillien verbracht, nahezu behütet von ihrer Mutter. Seit diese dahinschwand, hatte sich vieles in Gwiwileths Leben verändert, diese Reise war nur der vorläufige Höhepunkt, das fühlte die Elbenmaid.

Die großen Tore der Festung starrten ihnen entgegen und Gwaithion stellte erfreut fest, dass die Zugbrücke heruntergelassen war. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er auf die Tore zu, winkte einen Stallknecht herbei und flüsterte einem Dienstboten einige Befehle zu.

„Herrin, wenn Ihr wünscht, kann ich Euch direkt zu meinem Vater bringen, dieser Diener hier wird Euren Gefährten ihre Zimmer zeigen. Sollte es Euch jedoch lieber sein, Euch frisch zu machen, so wäre auch dies machbar."

„Ich danke Euch", erwiderte Gwiwileth. „Nach der anstrengenden Reise würde ich gerne die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen, mich kurz zu erfrischen, bevor man mich zu Eurem Vater bringt."

Die Elbenmaid sah beeindruckt auf die Festung, nachdem sie gesprochen hatte. Viel hatte sie gehört, doch in diesem Ausmaße hatte sie sich diese nicht vorgestellt.

Der dunkelblonde Elb lächelte und nickte dem Diener zu.

„Dann folgt ihm, ich werde veranlassen, dass Ihr in einer Stunde abgeholt werdet." Mit diesen Worten verbeugte er sich und ging hinein.

Gwiwileth lächelte ihm ebenfalls zu und wandte sich dann an einen Stallknecht, um ihm ihr Reittier zu übergeben. Kurz klopfte sie den Hals des braunen Hengstes, bevor sie sich anschickte, dem Diener zu folgen. Ihre Reisegefährten taten es ihr gleich. Und so betrat die Elbenmaid immer noch recht erstaunt die Festung des Düsterwaldes.

Erfreut blickte Thranduil auf, als er seine beiden jüngeren Kinder sah, die gerade in Begleitung Erestors den großen Saal betraten. Das Lächeln verstärkte sich noch, als er sah, wie Erestor sich verneigte.

„Mein Freund, du brauchst dich nicht vor mir zu verneigen. Setzt euch alle zu mir, es wird sicherlich interessant, welche Nachrichten aus Cillien kommen", sprach er und lächelte seinen Kindern zu.

Legolas sah seinen Vater fragend an, er hatte nur selten etwas über die Elben Cilliens gehört, und dass sie nun zu Besuch waren, verwunderte ihn doch sehr. Noch mehr fragte er sich jedoch, warum sein Vater dem obersten Berater Elronds gestattete, anwesend zu sein. Als hätte Erestor seine Gedanken gelesen, wandte er sich an das jüngste Kind Thranduils.

„Dein Vater und ich kennen uns schon Ewigkeiten, und für Bruchtal ist es nicht im Geringsten interessant, wieviel Handel Cillien mit dem Düsterwald treibt. Außerdem können wir später darüber diskutieren", erklärte der Noldo lächelnd.

Melelhídhril hatte der Konversation gelauscht und mischte sich nun ebenfalls ein.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass wir Boten aus Cillien erwarten, Adar!", bemerkte sie ein wenig erstaunt. „Ich kann mich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass schon einmal jemand von dort hier gewesen sein sollte. Warum nun, und wird einer von den obersten Elben kommen?"

Auch wenn die Elbenmaid sich manchmal um einiges erwachsener fühlte, als ihr jüngerer Bruder, in einigen Dingen - wie auch der Neugier und dem Hang zum Fragenstellen - stand sie ihm in nichts nach.

Thranduil lächelte auf seine Tochter hinab.

„Ja, sie waren selten hier, doch gibt es nun einiges zu besprechen. Ich glaube jedoch nicht, dass Anordil oder sein Vater kommen werden. Sie dürften einen Boten geschickt haben", erklärte er und dachte an den blonden Elb, der schon des Öfteren im Düsterwald geweilt hatte.

Melelhídhril zog kurz die Stirn kraus und dachte nach. Doch selbst beim besten Willen vermochte sie sich nicht an den Elben zu erinnern, von dem ihr Vater gesprochen hatte. Trotzdem schien es ihr einleuchtend, dass ein Botschafter geschickt wurde. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch wurde unterbrochen, als ein Diener den Saal betrat, sich knapp verbeugte und darauf wartete, sprechen zu dürfen.

Legolas beobachtete gespannt, wie sein Vater dem Diener zunickte, und war nun doch neugierig, wer aus Cillien kommen würde. Er selbst erinnerte sich an den Sohn des Herrschers und hätte sich gefreut, ihn noch einmal zu treffen.

Gwiwileths Nervosität war nun, nachdem sie sich frisch gemacht hatte und vor dem Saal wartete, doch wieder gestiegen. Ein wenig unruhig strich sie ihr Haar nach hinten. In sanften Wellen fiel die silberblonde Haarpracht über ihren Rücken.

Trotz ihrer Unruhe wartete die Elbenmaid geduldig, bis der Diener ihr schließlich bedeutete, sie könne eintreten. Gwiwileth atmete tief durch und schritt - äußerlich völlig gelassen - in den Saal.

„Seid gegrüßt, wir haben Eure Ankunft erwartet", erscholl Thranduils Stimme durch den Saal, als er aufstand und der jungen Elbenmaid entgegen ging.

Erestors eindringlicher, nachdenklicher Blick entging ihm, genauso wie das Starren seines Jüngsten.

Er traute seinen Augen kaum, als er die Schönheit sah, die den Saal betreten hatte. Auf den langen, weich wirkenden Locken spielten die aus den hohen Fenstern einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen, sodass es wirkte wie flüssiges Silber. Ein Körper, schlank wie eine junge Birke und anmutig wie ein Reh, raubte ihm den Atem. Grüne Augen fanden seinen Blick. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Mund ein wenig offen stand, konnte nicht verhindern, dass er dieses Geschöpf des Lichtes anstarrte, völlig bezaubert. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, und er befürchtete, dass seine Stimme zittern würde, wenn er nun etwas sagen müsse. Zu seinem Glück stellte Thranduil zuerst Erestor vor.

„Darf ich Euch Erestor aus dem Hause Ecthelions vorstellen. Er weilt einige Zeit hier im Düsterwald, um meine Kinder zu lehren", sprach der König freundlich, ergriff den Arm der Elbenmaid und führte sie zu dem dunkelhaarigen Berater, der sich galant vor ihr verbeugte.

„Seid mir gegrüßt", sagte dieser sanft und doch zurückhaltend.

Gwiwileth lächelte angesichts der vielen fremden Elben fast schüchtern. Der Elb, der auf sie zueilte - es musste wohl Thranduil sein - überging dies jedoch, nachdem er sie freundlich begrüßt hatte, und stellte die Elbenmaid den anderen anwesenden Elben vor. Gwiwileth spürte die Zurückhaltung des dunkelhaarigen Elben, der ihr als erster vorgestellt wurde, doch hinterfragte sie nicht und grüßte ebenfalls höflich. Ihr Blick glitt kurz zu den beiden Blonden hinüber, die neben ihm standen und so bemerkte sie auch den starrenden Blick Legolas'.

Etwas überrascht lächelte sie ihm kurz zu, nicht wissend wie sie anders reagieren sollte, und wandte sich dann wieder Thranduil und Erestor zu.

Legolas erbebte, als er ihr Lächeln sah, erzitterte gar. Doch wusste er nicht zu reagieren, und so schlich sich nur ein scheues Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Und dies sind meine beiden jüngeren Kinder, Melelhídhril und Legolas, meinen Ältesten lerntet Ihr ja schon kennen, er brachte Euch hierher", stellte Thranduil nun auch die anderen beiden Elben vor.

Erestor hätte den Blick Legolas' wohl bemerkt, hätte er nicht weiterhin so nachdenklich die junge Elbenmaid aus Cillien gemustert.

Der jüngste Sohn Thranduils verbeugte sich etwas linkisch vor der Botschafterin und hoffte, die Röte seiner Wangen würde nicht so sehr auffallen.

„Es ist erfreulich Euch kennen zu lernen", sprach er leise und seine Stimme bebte nur sehr leicht.

„Es erfreut mich ebenfalls", erwiderte sie höflich und mit sanfter Stimme. Ihre Augen blickten den jüngeren Sohn Thranduils an und fast war die Elbenmaid enttäuscht, dass er ihrem Blick auszuweichen schien.

Dann wandte sich Gwiwileth zu Melelhídhril. Die Tochter Thranduils lächelte ebenfalls freundlich und offen und so fiel es Gwiwileth nicht schwer, ihr ebenso offen zu begegnen. Freundlich begrüßten sie sich und schließlich wurde es ruhig in dem Saal. Alle schienen abzuwarten, was nun als nächstes kam.


	3. Abendessen

A/N: Narwain, danke für dein liebes review ;) und wie es aussieht brauchen wir doch ein wenig Unterstützung bei dieser FF, was die reviews angeht. Hier schon das nächstes Kap, extra nur für dich veröffentlicht ;)

Und ein ganz großes Dankeschön an Avallyn für das schnelle beta ‚bussi'.

**Kapitel 2: Abendessen**

Etwas erschöpft lehnte Thranduil sich zurück und erhob die Hand, sodass der dunkelhaarige Noldo verstummte. Sie hatten bereits mehrere Stunden geredet und doch schienen sie nicht  zu einer Einigung zu kommen. Was durchaus auch an Erestor lag, aber er bedachte Punkte, an die Thranduil nicht einmal im Traum gedacht hätte. Ein wenig Neid stieg in ihm auf, da er wusste, Erestor würde gegen Ende des Jahres nach Imladris zurückkehren.

„Ich denke, dies ist genug für heute. Wir werden morgen weiter sprechen, doch möchte ich Euch, Gwiwileth, einladen, mit meiner Familie und Erestor heute Abend zu speisen", sprach er sanft und erhob sich um seine verkrampften Glieder zu lockern.

Die angesprochene Elbenmaid verzog kurz das Gesicht, als sie ebenfalls aufstand. Gwiwileth war niemand, der gerne lang saß, doch bei der mehr als ermüdenden Rechnerei war dies notwendig gewesen. Nun fühlte sich die blonde Elbenmaid seltsam müde, obwohl sie sich sagte, dass der Ritt wohl anstrengender war, als dies. Am liebsten hätte sich Gwiwileth nun augenblicklich zur Ruhe begeben, aber sie wusste, dass es unhöflich gegenüber ihrem Gastgeber gewesen wäre, die Einladung auszuschlagen.

„Vielen Dank, ich komme gerne", antwortete sie deshalb mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln auf ihren Zügen.

Auch wenn er sich während der Gespräche etwas entspannt hatte, ein wenig Sicherheit wieder gefunden hatte, so machte ihn diese Einladung seines Vaters nun doch wieder nervös. Es hieß, er würde nun mit ihr sprechen müssen, sich mit ihr unterhalten müssen, doch er befürchtete, sich zu blamieren. Heiße Röte überzog so Legolas' Wangen und ihm entging Erestors durchdringender Blick, den dieser ihm zuwarf.

Der Noldo versuchte die ganze Zeit, zu ergründen, warum bei dem Anblick der Botin alle Alarmglocken in seinem Geist schrillten. Etwas zerrte an seinem Bewusstsein, doch er wusste nicht, was es war. Auch konnte er nicht das unangenehme Gefühl verbannen, als er Legolas' Reaktion auf die junge Elbenmaid bemerkte. Etwas stimmte nicht, doch konnte er nicht sagen, was es war, und so schwieg er.

„Das freut mich, ein Dienstbote wird Euch zu Euren Räumen bringen und in einer Stunde abholen", sagte Thranduil bestimmt und verließ daraufhin den Saal.

Gwiwileth nickte nur kurz und wandte sich dann ebenfalls zu der Tür. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie den Blick Erestors. Die Elbenmaid wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass dieser Elb ihr misstrauisch gegenüber stand. Aber warum? Ein wenig verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und ihre Haare wippten federleicht um ihren Körper. Der Blick Legolas' war Gwiwileth ganz entgangen.

Während die Elbenmaid dem Dienstboten über die Gänge folgte, beschloss sie, sich ein weiteres mal frisch zu machen und sich umzuziehen. Hose und Tunika, welche sie zu Reisen immer trug und auch zu den Berechnungen nicht abgelegt hatte, erschienen ihr bei einem Abendessen doch fehl am Platze zu sein.

Lächelnd bedankte sie sich bei dem Dienstboten, als sie an ihrem Gemach anlangte, welches sie für die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes bewohnte. Dann trat sie hinein. Am liebsten wäre sie auf das Bett gefallen und hätte einfach nur noch geruht.

Unruhig lief er vor dem König des Düsterwaldes auf und ab, seine Gedanken rasten und er überlegte fieberhaft.

„Erestor mein Lieber, du siehst Gespenster. Was soll an dieser jungen Frau denn ungewöhnlich sein? Außer, dass mein Sohn Gefallen an ihr gefunden hat", lachte der blonde König ihn an und Erestor seufzte auf.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht, es ist nur ein Gefühl." Enttäuscht ließ er die Schultern hängen und erschrak, als Thranduil ihm freundschaftlich zwischen die Schulterblätter schlug. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er einige Schritte vor stolperte.

„Wenn du weißt, was es ist, sage es mir, doch nun lass uns Essen gehen", lachte der König und zog Erestor mit sich.

Nur ein wenig hinlegen, die Augen schließen, entspannen. Doch aus dem wenig wurde mehr, und nach einer halben Stunde schrak Gwiwileth hoch, als wären gerade ein paar Minuten vergangen. Kurz stöhnte die Elbenmaid auf, erhob sich dann jedoch langsam und ging schweren Schrittes zu der Schale mit klarem Wasser, die auf einem kleinen Tisch vor einem Spiegel stand. Die Elbenmaid tauchte die Hände hinein und fuhr sich mit dem kühlenden Nass über die Stirn und den Nacken. Es verjagte zwar nicht ihre Müdigkeit, trotzdem fühlte es sich frisch an und so war Gwiwileth gleich ein wenig munterer als zuvor.

Kritisch trat sie zu dem Schrank, welcher in ihrem Gemach stand, und begutachtete die Kleider, welche in ihm hingen. Schließlich griff sie sich zielsicher ein schlichtes blaues Kleid hinaus und schlüpfte hinein. Eng schmiegte es sich an ihren Körper, der Ausschnitt war nicht zu tief, die Ärmel weit, lang und aus durchsichtigem Stoff. Gwiwileth besah sich kritisch im Spiegel, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein", rief die Elbenmaid laut und die Tür ging auf. Es war einer der Dienstboten, mit dem Auftrag, Gwiwileth zu dem Abendessen zu geleiten. Seufzend und nicht ohne einen weiteren sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu ihrer Ruhestätte verließ die Elbenmaid das Gemach.

Unruhig rutschte Legolas auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, sodass seine Eltern und Erestor ihn etwas amüsiert belächelten. Doch er bemerkte es nicht, seine Gedanken waren bei der blonden Lichtgestalt, die gleich kommen müsste. Schon etliche Minuten saß er in dem gemütlichen Speisezimmer seines Vaters, welches für private Essen genutzt wurde.

Er konnte nicht anders, als die Luft anzuhalten, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Gwiwileth stand ein wenig unschlüssig vor der Tür und besah sie von oben bis unten, als könnte sie diese so bewegen, von selbst aufzugehen. Stattdessen trat der Diener vor, welcher die Elbenmaid auch bis zu dem Zimmer geleitet hatte, und öffnete die Türe selbst. Gwiwileth hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Fast hätte sie mit einem Saal gerechnet, wie der, in dem sie auch willkommen geheißen wurde, aber obwohl der Raum groß und geräumig war, verstrahlte er eine warme und einladende Atmosphäre. Staunend trat Gwiwileth ein, und als sie der anwesenden Elben gewahr wurde, lächelte sie und verbeugte sich kurz.

„Gwiwileth, seid gegrüßt, darf ich Euch noch meine Frau Laurelin vorstellen?", sprach Thranduil freundlich und wies auf die blonde Elbenmaid an seiner Seite, die der jüngeren Frau entgegenlächelte. „Macht es Euch bequem."

Die Angesprochene nickte freudig.

„Ich danke Euch noch einmal für Eure Einladung", antwortete sie und nahm auf einem freien Stuhl Platz. Ein wenig verstohlen sah sie in die Runde und so fiel ihr zum ersten Mal der Blick auf, den Legolas ihr zuwarf. Nicht wissend, wie sie reagieren sollte, lächelte sie kurz und sah dann auf den Tisch. Innerlich schalt sie sich für ihr Benehmen, das ihr recht albern vorkam.

Dieses Lächeln ließ Legolas' Herz höher schlagen und Erestor beobachtete amüsiert, wie seine Schwester an sich halten musste, nicht laut  zu lachen ob des seligen Grinsens auf dem Gesicht des jüngsten Sprosses aus dem Hause Thranduils.

„Sagt, werte Gwiwileth, wie seid ihr so früh Botschafterin geworden? Es geschieht selten, dass eine so junge Elbenmaid einen so wichtigen Posten bekleidet?", fragte der Noldo sie galant.

Gwiwileth hob den Kopf.

„Meine Mutter war bereits vor mir Botschafterin und ich war schon früh daran interessiert und durfte des Öfteren dabei sein, wenn sie mit anderen Botschaftern verhandelte. Nach ihrem Tod versuchte ich, ihre Aufgaben zu übernehmen und nun wurde ich ausgewählt, hierher zu reisen, weil die Elben Cilliens hoffen, dass ich der Aufgabe meiner Mutter würdig bin." Ein wenig unsicher brach Gwiwileth ab. Sie war sich selbst nicht immer so sicher, ob sie wirklich so geeignet war, wie man ihr nachsagte, trotzdem ehrte sie das Vertrauen der Elben Cilliens.

Wieder spürte Erestor etwas in seinem Geiste zucken, doch konnte er nicht sagen, was es war. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Thranduils nachdenklichen Blick.

„Es freut mich zu hören, dass zumindest eine Tochter den Weg ihrer Eltern beschreitet. Meine Tochter wird wohl Heilerin werden", erzählte er lächelnd.

„Ich hoffe, dass es meiner Mutter recht ist, dass ich dies tue", erwiderte Gwiwileth. „Vielleicht hätte sie es auch lieber, wenn ich in Cillien bliebe und mich anderen Dingen widmen würde, aber da sie es genauso wenig tat, bringe ich es auch nicht fertig. Für ruhigere Tätigkeiten war ich in jüngeren Jahren nicht geduldig genug, sagte sie mir immer wieder. Eine Heilerin hätte ich nie werden können", fuhr die Elbenmaid dann fort und lächelte in Erinnerung an die vergangenen Zeiten.

Thranduil hörte gespannt zu, in seinen Gedanken arbeitete es. Die Elbenmaid hatte eben etwas gesagt, das ihm zu denken gab, das an seinem Gedächtnis zupfte. Mit einer kurzen Geste signalisierte er Erestor, dass dieser doch bitte fortfahren solle, so konnte er weiter überlegen. Doch wurden sie kurz unterbrochen, als das Essen serviert wurde.

Drei Diener betraten den Raum, jeder mit einer Platte beladen. Eine mit gebratenem Wild, eine mit den verschiedensten Gemüsen und eine mit Obst und Käse. Nachdem die Diener den Raum wieder verlassen hatten, ergriff Erestor erneut das Wort.

„Ich selbst würde mich sehr glücklich schätzen, wenn meine Tochter Interesse an der Politik empfinden würde, doch ist sie dafür zu ungehalten. Ich bewundere Elrohir und Elrond jeden Tag, an dem sie ihr Temperament zügeln. Auch mit Eurer Mutter dürfte es sich so verhalten, man ist doch immer stolz auf seine Kinder, wenn sie ihr Leben in die Hand nehmen. Auch wenn es Zeiten gibt, in denen man weniger mit ihnen auskommt."

Gwiwileth bemerkte weder Thranduils nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, noch schien sie registriert zu haben, dass das Essen aufgetragen worden war. Aufmerksam sah sie den dunkelhaarigen Elben an, der zu ihr sprach und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als dieser endete.

„Meine Mutter sagte mir nie, ob sie mein Interesse gut hieß oder nicht. Ob sie froh darüber ist, kann ich ebenso wenig sagen. Sie starb bei einem Orkangriff vor etwa hundert Jahren." Gwiwileth konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme zu zittern begann. Der Tod ihrer Mutter ging ihr immer noch recht nahe, und mit jeder Erinnerung an sie schienen die alten Wunden wieder aufzubrechen.

Väterlich ergriff Erestor ihre Hände und drückte diese tröstend.

„Auch meine Tochter musste diesen Verlust verschmerzen. Melreth, meine Geliebte, segelte vor vielen Jahren gen Westen. Und auch ich weiß, was es heißt, die geliebten Elben zu verlieren", sprach er so sanft, dass Legolas unauffällig versuchte, sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen. Jetzt verstand der junge Elb zum ersten Mal, warum sein Vater wünschte, dass Erestor einen Teil seiner Ausbildung übernahm.

Über Gwiwileths Züge huschte ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Es schmerzt sehr, wenn geliebte Elben gehen, aber noch mehr schmerzt es, wenn man plötzlich auf sich allein gestellt ist, egal wie viele Freunde einem beistehen." Die Stimme der Elbenmaid war nur noch ein Flüstern, und verstohlen wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen von der Wange. Was sie nicht gewollt hatte, war eingetreten, und Gwiwileth bemerkte überdeutlich, dass sie, obwohl es so lange her zu sein schien, es nie wirklich überwunden hatte.

Nun war es an Laurelin einzuschreiten, indem sie der jungen Elbenmaid etwas zu Essen auf den Teller gab.

„Esst etwas, Ihr seid erschöpft von der Reise. Daher liegen auch Eure Gefühle so nahe an der Oberfläche", erklärte sie freundlich und wandte sich dann an ihren Jüngsten. „Legolas, würdest du bitte morgen früh der jungen Dame unser Reich zeigen, damit sie sich etwas erholen kann und mein geliebter Gatte etwas mehr Gastfreundschaft beweisen kann."

Stumm nickte Legolas, doch schnell hatte er seine Stimme wieder gefunden.

„Herrin, wenn Ihr dies wünscht…"

Melelhídhril musste schmunzeln, als sie das ein wenig erschrockene und zugleich verklärte Gesicht ihres Bruders sah. Hätte die Situation es nicht verboten, so hätte die Tochter Thranduils sicherlich laut herausgelacht und somit ihrem Bruder eine weiter Peinlichkeit bereitet.

Gwiwileth bemerkte nicht den erheiterten Gesichtsausdruck Melelhídhrils, vielmehr sah die Elbenmaid die Gemahlin Thranduils dankbar an.

„Ich danke Euch", sprach sie, um sich im nächsten Moment an Legolas zu wenden. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie sie seine Blicke nun deuten sollte, und entschloss sich, erst einmal das Angebot Laurelins, welches ihr Sohn bestätigt hatte, anzunehmen.

„Und wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, so nehme ich Euer Angebot gerne an", fuhr sie also fort. Sanft lächelte sie, um von dem nassen Glitzern in ihren Augen abzulenken.

Erheitert beobachtete Erestor die beiden jungen Elben und sein Herz tat ihm ein wenig weh, als er an Melreth dachte. Doch dann bemerkte er Thranduils Blick, der ihm deutlich machte, dass dieser ihn sprechen wollte, nach dem Essen.

Legolas glaubte auf Wolken zu schweben, als er hörte, wie sie das Angebot annahm, und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Sagt, Gwiwileth, wie ist es in Cillien?", fragte er sie etwas atemlos.

Die Elbenmaid schenkte Legolas ein freundliches Lächeln, froh darüber, das Thema zu beenden, das sie so sehr belastete. Und so begann sie, den Elben von ihrer Heimat am Fuße des Nebelgebirges zu erzählen. Gwiwileth beschrieb die Natur und den Anblick, den sie so liebte, genauso sprach sie vom Fluss Cilstrem, an dem Cillien lag. Die Elbenmaid bemerkte kaum, wie ihre Stimme immer kraftvoller wurde, bis sie zu ihrer alten Stärke zurück fand.


	4. Führung durch den Teich

**Kapitel 3: Führung durch den Teich**

Eilig hastete er durch die Gänge, versuchte die Aufregung zu unterdrücken, die ihn zu übermannen drohte. Ein Lächeln glitt über seine Züge, als er daran dachte, dass er gleich Gwiwileth treffen würde. Sein Magen knurrte ein wenig, da er das Frühstück vor lauter Nervosität ausgelassen hatte. Wie sollte er diesen Tag nur überstehen, ohne sich völlig zu blamieren? Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Tor, als er seine Mutter hinter ihm seinen Namen rufen hörte.

Der Tag war noch jung, als Laurelin, die Gemahlin Thranduils, über die Gänge der Festung eilte, diese nach ihrem Sohn absuchend. Etwas sagte ihr, dass sie noch mit ihm sprechen sollte, bevor er die junge Elbenmaid herum führen sollte.

Nur leise hallten die Schritte an den Wänden wieder, als Laurelin um eine Ecke bog und ihren Sohn kurz vor dem Tor entdeckte.

„Legolas!", rief sie und sah, wie der blonde Elb innehielt. Rasch ging sie auf ihn zu und legte ihm liebevoll eine Hand auf die Schulter. So spürte sie das leichte Zittern, welches ihn erfasst hatte.

Ihre schönen blauen Augen blickten in die seinen und er lächelte.

„Ja, Nana, was kann ich für dich tun? Außer zu frühstücken", fragte er etwas schuldbewusst.

„Oh", erwiderte sie. „Ich weiß, warum du nicht gefrühstückt hast, und über diesen Grund wollte ich auch mit dir reden", sie lächelte ihn ebenfalls an und zog ihn mit sich. „Komm, Gwiwileth wird so früh noch nicht dort sein."

„Du hast Recht", grinste er und folgte ihr in den kleinen Raum, in dem seine Eltern oft frühstückten. Hungrig ließ er sich auf seinem Lieblingsplatz direkt am Fenster nieder und wartete, bis seine Mutter sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte, bevor er begann, sich eine Scheibe Brot mit Honig zu schmieren.

„So, du glaubst also, du weißt, warum ich nicht gefrühstückt habe? Mutterinstinkte?", scherzte er und biss genüsslich in das noch warme Brot.

Laurelin schmunzelte.

„Legolas, glaube mir, die gibt es wirklich. Und wie du deinen Vater kennst, überkommt ihn auch hin und wieder ein Vaterinstinkt." Die Elbenfrau lächelte bei dem Gedanken. „Vielleicht kannst du das noch nicht nachvollziehen, mein Sohn, aber ich spüre ganz genau, dass du von dieser Elbenmaid bezaubert bist."

Eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen und er strahlte seine Mutter an.

„Damit hast du Recht, sie ist…" Unsicher brach er ab, wusste nicht, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte.

„Legolas, du brauchst nichts zu sagen, schon alleine dein Blick genügt, es nicht nur mir, sondern auch allen anwesenden Elben mitzuteilen, was du über sie denkst. Nur sie scheint es nicht so ganz wahr zu nehmen", sprach Laurelin lächelnd.

Ein tiefes Seufzen hatte sich in seiner Brust gebildet und er ließ sprichwörtlich die Ohren hängen.

„Und, kann ich es ihr irgendwie zeigen, ohne zu aufdringlich zu sein?", fragte er seine Mutter um Rat, blickte hoffnungsvoll zu ihr auf.

„Mein Sohn, dies musst du selbst herausfinden", antwortete seine Mutter jedoch und ein sanftes Grinsen spielte um ihre Züge.

„Und bis dahin habe ich sie vergrault", erwiderte er niedergeschlagen. „Hast du denn wirklich keinen Rat für mich?" Jetzt bettelte er schon fast, doch seiner Mutter vertraute er völlig und hoffte, sie würde ihm wenigstens ein wenig helfen.

Laurelin seufzte.

„Du vergraulst sie höchstens, wenn du sie die ganze Zeit nur anstarrst und kein vernünftiges Wort mit ihr redest. Verhalte dich, wie du es sonst auch tust, und unterhalte dich mit ihr. Mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Der Rest muss aus dir heraus kommen." Sanft tippte sie ihrem Sohn, wie zur Verdeutlichung ihrer Worte, auf die Brust.

„Und nun geh, sie wird dich bereits erwarten."

Lachend sprang er auf und umarmte seine Mutter stürmisch. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie so etwas sagte, aber dennoch erfreute es ihn.

„Danke, Naneth", rief er ihr zu, als er, immer noch mit dem Honigbrot in der Hand, aus der Tür eilte.

Er war ein wenig außer Atem, als er kurze Zeit später an den Ställen stand und schon von weitem das hellblonde Haar leuchten sah.

„Gwiwileth."

Die junge Elbenmaid war an diesem Morgen schon recht früh aufgestanden, hatte sich aber nicht aus ihrem Gemach bewegt, da sich ein seltsames Gefühl ihrer bemächtigte, das von ihrem Magen auszugehen schien. Gwiwileth schob es auf die Nervosität, wusste jedoch nicht, woher diese rühren sollte.

Erst nach einer gewissen Weile hatte sie ihr Gemach verlassen und war zu den Ställen gewandert. Dort wartete sie und erfreute sich der kühlen und frischen Luft, als sie eine Stimme vernahm, die ihren Namen rief. Freundlich lächelnd drehte sich die Elbenmaid um.

„Seid gegrüßt, Legolas", rief sie halblaut zu dem Elben, welcher mit wehenden Haaren auf sie zueilte.

Er musste erst einmal kurz Luft holen, als er vor ihr stehen blieb. Seine Augen leuchteten bei ihrem Anblick, sie war wie ein Krieger gekleidet, nur fehlte die Rüstung.

„Seid mir ebenfalls gegrüßt, ich hoffe Ihr hattet eine angenehme Nacht", sagte er und lächelte sie ein wenig errötend an, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er immer noch das Honigbrot in der Hand hielt.

„Oh, die hatte ich", erwiderte Gwiwileth ein wenig zurückhaltend. „Das Zimmer ist schön, und vorzüglich eingerichtet."

Die Elbenmaid erblickte nun auch das Honigbrot in der Hand des Elben.

„Habt Ihr gerade gefrühstückt?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig. „Ich wollte Euch dabei nicht stören."

Lachend schüttelte der junge Elb den Kopf.

„Nein, nein. Meine Mutter fing mich auf dem Flur ab und bestand darauf, dass ich noch etwas esse. Doch nun lasst uns aufbrechen."

Gwiwileth betrachtete den Elben ein wenig zweifelnd, gab sich dann jedoch zufrieden.

„Gerne", erwiderte sie. „Was wollt Ihr mir denn nun zeigen?", fügte die Elbenmaid dann fragend hinzu.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wofür Ihr Euch interessiert. Deswegen werde ich mich nach Euren Wünschen richten. Wir können an die Grenzen, aber auch durch den Palast und die Gärten gehen", antwortete der junge Elb etwas verschämt und lächelte die Elbenmaid strahlend an.

Gwiwileth erwiderte das Lächeln überrascht.

„Nun, die Grenzen sind mir nach dem gestrigen Tage wohl bekannt, ich würde mich demnach mehr für den Palast und die Gärten interessieren", erwiderte die Elbenmaid und blickte sich aufmerksam um.

Erfreut begann der junge Elb seine Führung durch seine Heimat. Voller Begeisterung zeigte er Gwiwileth die Schönheiten Düsterwalds. Die großen Badehäuser, der Weinkeller seines Vaters, den Thronsaal und zum Mittagessen die Küche, aus der sie eine Kleinigkeit mitnahmen, um sie im Garten zu essen. Er hoffte sehr, dass die großen Wiesen, die umsäumt waren von vielen Büschen und bunten Blumen, ihr gefielen.

Er führte sie an einen der kleineren Teiche, der etwas abseits lag, aber dafür gerade über und über mit blühenden Seerosen bedeckt war.

„Ich hoffe Euch gefällt dieser Ort zum Essen", lachte er und ließ sich im weichen Gras nieder.

„Durchaus", entgegnete die Elbenmaid und lachte beschwingt, während sie die Augen schloss und die frische Luft in sich aufsog. Die Natur war schön und sie genoss es richtig, durch die Gärten zu wandern. Zudem hatte ihr Legolas' Führung gefallen, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sich all das, was der Elb ihr erzählt hatte, auch merken konnte.

Ein wenig zurückhaltend reichte er ihr den Käse, den sie mitgenommen hatten, und begann das Brot in kleine Scheiben zu schneiden.

„Als ich Euch gestern zuhörte, bekam ich den Eindruck, Cillien wäre ganz anders als Düsterwald, stimmt meine Vermutung?"

Gwiwileth nickte und begann ein weiteres Mal von ihrer Heimat zu berichten. Die Unterschiede zum Düsterwald erschienen ihr recht beträchtlich, und so sprach sie ausführlich, bevor sie etwas zu essen begann. Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden jungen Elben wurde so zunehmend lockerer und Gwiwileth begann, sich in Legolas' Gegenwart wohl zu fühlen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie eher von einer Art Unsicherheit ergriffen worden, die jedoch nach und nach von ihr abfiel.

Völlig fasziniert lauschte Legolas der Elbenmaid, konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Ihr Haar fiel offen bis über ihre Hüfte und leuchtete im Sonnenschein, ihre grünen Augen funkelten, und die Liebe für ihre Heimat zeigte sich sehr offen darin. Ihre Stimme war leise, aber ruhig, und hatte einen fast schwärmerischen Klang.

„Ihr liebt Eure Heimat sehr. Man merkt es deutlich", sprach er lächelnd, als sie eine kurze Pause machte, und strich sich gedankenverloren eine Strähne seines Haares hinter sein Ohr. 

„Sie ist auch wundervoll", erwiderte Gwiwileth und blinzelte in die Sonne. „Die Landschaft ist schön, die Natur blüht und das Volk der Elben ist sehr freundlich. Ich habe Cillien noch nie verlassen, dies ist meine erste Reise."

Die Elbenmaid sah ihn mit einem langen Blick aus ihren grünen Augen lachend an. „Sagt mir nicht, dass Ihr den Düsterwald nicht ebenso liebt, wie ich Cillien. Er ist doch auch wunderschön, wenn auch auf eine andere Art und Weise."

„Auch ich liebe meine Heimat", antwortete er und schnürte sich die Schuhe auf, um seine Füße ein wenig in den Teich zu tauchen. „Doch sah ich bisher noch nicht viel anderes, um sagen zu können, ich würde viel zu vergleichen wissen. Nur ein einziges Mal verweilte ich in Bruchtal, als die Empfängnis der Herrin Arwen Undomiel gefeiert wurde. Doch damals zählte ich kaum fünfzig Sommer, war also gerade erst erwachsen geworden, und habe meine Zeit lieber damit verbracht, mit den Zwillingen die Umgebung auf den Kopf  zu stellen."

Gwiwileth ließ ihre Füße neben ihm in den Teich gleiten und genoss die wohltuende Kühle des Wassers. Ein wenig verträumt sah sie in den Himmel.

„Bruchtal... Ich war noch nie dort. Sagt, Erestor stammt doch aus Bruchtal, warum weilt er hier?", erkundigte sich die Elbenmaid und planschte mit den Füßen ein wenig im Wasser herum.

„Haltharon und er haben ihre Plätze getauscht, um meiner Schwester und mir, genauso wie den Zwillingen und Arwen etwas beibringen zu können. Zudem ist Erestor ein genialer Stratege und gibt sein Wissen über Heere und solches an uns weiter, so wie Haltharon bei der Befestigung der Grenzen seine Erfahrungen weitergibt", erklärte der jüngste Spross Thranduils erheitert und spritzte ein wenig mit dem Teichwasser.

Gwiwileth kicherte vergnügt.

„Wollt Ihr mich nass spritzen?", fragte sie und ließ einige Wassertropen in Legolas' Richtung fliegen. Die Elbenmaid wurde zusehends unbekümmerter und begann nun leise zu lachen.

Ebenfalls lachend wischte Legolas sich das wenige Wasser aus den Augen, sie war ein vorzüglicher Schütze.

„Sah es denn so aus?", fragte er unbekümmert und ließ sich zurück auf das weiche Gras sinken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. „Hier kann man leider schlecht schwimmen, aber es gibt eine Stelle, da ist der Fluss etwas flacher, und man kann sich herrlich abkühlen."

„Oh, ich würde sagen, es sah ganz danach aus, als wäre es Absicht", erwiderte Gwiwileth lachend und ließ sich zurücksinken. Verträumt schloss sie die Augen.

„Ich muss zugeben, eine Abkühlung käme mir gelegen", fuhr sie dann mit fröhlicher Stimme fort und wandte sich dem Elben lächelnd zu.

Verspielt rollte Legolas sich auf den Bauch, in ihre Richtung, und grinste.

„Oh, vielleicht habt Ihr ja sogar Recht. Was die Abkühlung betrifft…" Schnell hatte er sich dem Wasser zugewandt und spritze es nun in ihre Richtung, mehr als zuvor.

Gwiwileth machte einen erschrockenen Laut und schlug schnell die Hände vors Gesicht, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sie über und über nass wurde.

„Ihr solltet aufpassen, was Ihr tut", rief sie halb empört, halb belustigt. „Bis jetzt hat mich noch niemand in einer Wasserschlacht besiegt."

„Vielleicht wird es Zeit", lachte er und stürzte sich auf sie, beide Hände gefüllt mit Wasser.

Gwiwileth kicherte beinahe unkontrolliert, während sie von Legolas noch mehr nass gespritzt wurde. Ein wenig hastig versuchte sie sich wegzurollen, geriet dabei jedoch zu nahe an das Ufer des Teiches und fiel mit einem lauten Aufschrei hinein.

Unvorbereitet brachte sie Legolas auch noch aus dem Gleichgewicht, und er folgte ihr in das kühle Nass. Lachend lagen sie beide im knöcheltiefen Wasser und Legolas konnte den Blick nicht von ihrer nassen Gestalt abwenden, von den sanften Kurven, die sich nun durch den Stoff deutlich abzeichneten, den nassen Haaren, die ihr in wirren Strähnen ins Gesicht hingen. Sanft strich er sie zur Seite.

Gwiwileth, die ohnehin schon nass war, störte es kaum noch, als sich das Wasser des Teiches um sie schloss. Es erschrak sie eher, dass sie auch noch Legolas mit in ihr ungewolltes Badevergnügen hinein gezogen hatte.

Ein wenig verwirrt spürte sie, wie er eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zur Seite strich.

„Verzeiht...", war das Einzige, was sie in diesem Moment sagen konnte.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, ich wollte doch eine Abkühlung. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es mich kaum kühlt", flüsterte er und beugte sich langsam zu ihr.

„Nein, es ... es ist nicht kalt", stotterte Gwiwileth leise. Gleichzeitig war sie erschocken darüber, dass sie kein vernünftiges Wort, keinen vernünftigen Satz herausbrachte. Legolas' Nähe verwirrte sie noch mehr.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge, als er ihre Nervosität bemerkte, und er konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Sein Blick glitt über ihr Gesicht, blieb an den roten Lippen hängen, die so weich und einladend wirkten. Er musste einfach wissen, wie sie schmeckten. Sanft berührte er sie mit den seinen.

Gwiwileth war kaum überrascht, reagierte dennoch zuerst nicht, als sie Legolas' Kuss spürte. Ihre Gedanken rasten und ihr Magen schien Saltos zu schlagen. Die Elbenmaid erzitterte leicht, ein Schauer rann ihr über den Rücken.

Dann jedoch löste sich die erste Verwirrung, und Gwiwileth erwiderte den Kuss vorsichtig und noch zurückhaltend.

Er konnte es kaum fassen, als er spürte, wie sie neben ihm erschauerte. Die Augen schloss er, genoss das Gefühl ihrer kühlen, weichen Lippen an den seinen, die sich nun öffneten, seiner Zunge Einlass gewährten. Vorsichtig erkundete er ihren Mund, berührte ihre Zunge mit der seinen, stubste sie an, forderte sie heraus.

Die Elbenmaid begann das Gefühl des Kusses zu genießen und schlang ohne darüber nachzudenken ihre Arme um Legolas. Seine Nähe fühlte sich so gut an, und Gwiwileth entspannte sich immer mehr, dachte nicht mehr, ließ nur noch das Spiel ihrer Zungen wirken.

Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, bis er sich endlich, schwer amtend, von ihr löste, ihr tief in die smaragdgrünen Augen blickte. Ein zartes, unsicheres Lächeln breitete sich über seinen Zügen aus und er hauchte noch einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

Gwiwileth sah sein Lächeln und erwiderte es ein wenig verlegen. Seine Lippen, die ihre Stirn trafen, hinterließen ein prickelndes Gefühl. Die Elbenmaid schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es erschien ihr fast unwirklich, was soeben geschehen war, und trotzdem war es wie ein Geschenk.

Narwain:

Ich hoffe dir hat dieses Kap auch Spaß gemacht… Val und ich haben heute schon das nächste fertig gestellt… es sollte also in den nächsten Tagen kommen… und jetzt sage nicht, die Story geht zu schnell voran… es hat schon so seine Gründe (außerdem reicht uns schon Ddwl mit soooooo vielen Kaps ;)) und danke fürs review (dolle knuddels)

Legolasion: Danke für dein review ;), es hat Val und mich sehr gefreut ;)


	5. Kaminfeuer

A/N: Ohne Heitzi wäre dieses Kapitel nie so geworden, wie es hier steht ;) ‚knuffels'

Rating: R!

**Kapitel 4: Kaminfeuer**

Lange blickte Legolas ihr in die Augen, überlegte, was er sagen könnte.

„Wir sind nass, komm, meine Gemächer sind nicht weit entfernt, niemand wird uns bemerken und du kannst dir etwas Trockenes anziehen", brachte er nach längerem Überlegen hervor und erhob sich, Gwiwileth mit sich ziehend.

Die Elbenmaid stand ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, ihre Knie zitterten. Ihr Arm fühlte sich dort, wo Legolas ihn ergriffen hatte, seltsam warm an, immer noch tobten die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an.

„Danke, ich sollte wirklich etwas Trockenes auf den Leib bekommen, oder man wird sich noch wundern, was wir gemacht haben."

Schnell eilten sie über die etwas seltener genutzten Pfade der Gärten zu seiner Terrasse. Ihre Kleidung triefte immer noch, als sie sein Gesellschaftszimmer betraten. Es war sehr gemütlich eingerichtet und Legolas eilte durch sein Schlafzimmer in das eigene Bad, um einige Handtücher zu holen. Gwiwileth wies er an, ihre Kleidung zum Trocknen an den Kleiderständer neben der Tür zu hängen. Es selbst schlüpfte im Bad aus seinen nassen Klamotten und wickelte sich ein Tuch um die Hüften, bevor er zurückging.

Gwiwileth war froh, endlich aus ihren nassen Kleidern zu kommen, welche an ihr klebten wie ein nasser Sack. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Elbenmaid hatte sich aus den feuchten Sachen geschält, und sah sich vergeblich nach einem großen Handtuch um, welches sie um sich und ihre Blöße schlingen konnte. Genau in dem Moment, in dem sie sich darüber Gedanken machte, hörte sie ein Geräusch hinter sich.

Erschrocken wandte sich Gwiwileth um, sah jedoch nur den halbnackten Legolas, welcher aus dem Bad hinaus trat.

Er hatte bereits zuvor die Augen geschlossen, um sie nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen, und hielt nun mit ausgestreckter Hand ein Handtuch in ihre Richtung.

„Hier nimm es", sprach er und wartete, dass sie es ergriff.

Gwiwileth sah ihn erstaunt an, brachte jedoch keinen Ton hervor. Schnell hatte sie das Handtuch genommen und sich darin eingewickelt.

„Du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen", sagte sie dann und kicherte leise.

Das Erste, was er sah, waren ihre strahlenden Augen, und er fühlte wie seine Magengegend kribbelte, fühlte aber auch, wie das Blut in südlichere Regionen wanderte, als er den Ansatz ihres Busens sah, den das Handtuch nicht bedeckte, und den immer noch einige Wassertropfen entlang perlten. Hastig wandte er sich ab.

„Setz dich am besten an den Kamin. Ich bin sofort wieder da", sprach er und hastete in sein Zimmer, wo er einmal tief Luft holte, versuchte das erregende Bild aus seinen Gedanken zu bannen. Als er sich soweit hinunter gekühlt hatte, ergriff er eine Schale mit Früchten und einen seiner Kämme, um zurück zu gehen.

Gwiwileth bemerkte ein wenig verwirrt seinen Blick, bevor er sich umwandte und rasch davon eilte. Nachdenklich ging sie zu dem ihr gezeigten Sessel am Kamin und ließ sich in ihn nieder sinken. Das flackernde Feuer wärmte ihre Haut und trocknete die letzten Wassertropfen. Geistesabwesend spielte die Elbenmaid mit ihren Haaren, während sie in die Flammen starrte und die Beine näher an sich zog.

So leise wie es nur ein Krieger konnte, schlich er sich von hinten an sie heran. Das Prasseln des Feuers übertönte die wenigen Geräusche, die er verursachte, als er die Schale abstellte. Geschmeidig beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste ihren bloß liegenden Nacken.

Erschrocken zuckte Gwiwileth zusammen, nur um sich im nächsten Moment zu dem Störenfried umzudrehen.

„Legolas!", sagte sie halb empört, halb schmunzelnd. Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf seine Wange und küsste ihn kurz. Der Ausdruck seiner blauen Augen, als sich ihre Lippen trennten, ließ sie leise auflachen.

„Lass mich hinter dich, deine Haare wieder in Ordnung bringen", flüsterte er ihr zu und küsste sie erneut, leidenschaftlicher diesmal. Wie von selbst wanderten seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, zogen sie näher zu sich.

Gwiwileth spürte wie ihr abwechselnd heiß und kalt wurde, als sich ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss trafen und die Elbenmaid unter Legolas' Berührung erzitterte.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, rutschte Gwiwileth dann in ihrem Sessel ein wenig nach vorne um für den anderen Elben ebenfalls Platz zu schaffen.

Leoglas machte es sich hinter ihr gemütlich und begann gleichmäßig ihre langen, silbrigen Strähnen zu entwirren.

„Neben dir steht ein wenig Obst, falls du magst. Sag, haben viele Elben in Cillien solches Haar, ich habe diese Farbe noch nie gesehen, es ist einfach wunderschön", hauchte er an ihr Ohr und fühlte sich einfach glücklich. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Tag sich so entwickeln würde, nicht einmal zu hoffen gewagt. Doch nun war er eins mit der Welt und genoss es einfach, ihr Haar kämmen zu können.

Gwiwileth wandte sich halb zu ihm um, sodass Legolas ihr Profil im Widerschein des Feuers sehen konnte und erwiderte: „Nein, ich sah solche Haare in Cillien noch nie. Nur meine Mutter hatte auch diese Farbe. Als ich noch sehr jung war, hielt ich uns deshalb immer für etwas Besonderes." Leise lachte die Elbenmaid und pflückte mit der rechten Hand eine kleine Traube aus der Schüssel mit dem Obst.

„Nicht bewegen, wie soll ich sie denn dann einflechten? Oder hättest du sie lieber offen", lachte er und versuchte spielerisch mit seinem Mund nach der Traube zu schnappen.

Gwiwileth entzog sich ihm kurz und lachte ein wenig lauter. „Das hättest du wohl gerne?", fragte sie dann leise und schluckte die Traube schnell hinunter, bevor sie ihn herausfordernd anblickte. „Meine Haare kannst du gerne offen lassen, so trage ich sie am liebsten."

Gespielt schmollend schob er die Unterlippe vor und blickte sie schelmisch an. Seine Hände, die eben noch durch ihr Haar gefahren waren, wanderten nun tiefer, unter ihre Arme und zogen leicht den Weg von der Unterseite des Oberarmes zu den Handgelenken nach.

„Dann werden sie so bleiben", antwortete er und küsste sie etwas stürmisch auf den Hals.

Die Elbenmaid schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie antwortete.

„Legolas… bitte." Gwiwileths Stimme war leise und zitterte ein wenig. Sie konnte sich immer weniger gegen die Gefühle wehren, die in ihr aufstiegen.

Ein Leuchten stahl sich in seine Augen, beim Klang ihrer Stimme und er wusste, dass sie nun sehr deutlich fühlte, wie er empfand. Sachte legte er die Arme um sie, zog sie zu sich und küsste wieder ihren Nacken.

„Worum bittest du?", fragte er Gwiwileth und presste sie an sich.

Die Elbenmaid spürte den warmen Körper des Elben an ihrem und schluckte.

„Ich…" Gwiwileth brach ab, ihre Gedanken rasten und sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagen oder denken sollte. „… nichts", hauchte sie dann mit einem nun gut vernehmbaren Zittern der Stimme.

Sinnlich leckte er über ihre Ohrspitzen, knabberte innig daran.

„Ich kann wirklich nichts für dich tun? Soll ich aufhören?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang erotischer, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte, während er federartig mit seinen Händen über ihre Arme fuhr.

„Nein, nein", entfuhr es Gwiwileth beinahe hastig und bevor sie überhaupt nachdenken konnte. Sie schien unter seinen Händen dahin zu schmelzen. Legolas' Liebkosungen verursachten eine Hitze in ihrem Körper, der sie sich nicht mehr widersetzen konnte.

„Nein zu was?", raunte er an ihr Ohr und zog sie nun so, dass sie auf seinen Schenkeln saß, seine Erregung deutlich an ihrer Kehrseite fühlen konnte. Mit funkelnden Augen und geschickten Fingern löste er das Handtuch, zog ihren Oberkörper so, dass ihr Rücken an seiner nackten Brust lehnte. Sein Herz raste, als er vorsichtig über ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste strich, sie weiterhin immer und immer wieder auf den Hals küssend. Er glaubte, auf Wolken zu schweben, und die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben.

Über Gwiwileths Lippen kam ein leises Stöhnen und sie presste sich noch näher an Legolas, wollte seine Nähe ganz und gar spüren.

 „Nein zum Aufhören", flüsterte sie zurück und tastete mit einer Hand nach seinen Händen.

In dem Moment, in dem sie sich an ihn presste, glaubte er den Verstand zu verlieren. In seinen Lenden schien ein Feuer zu pulsieren und er sehnte sich nach ihrem weichen warmen Körper. Doch wollte er nichts überstürzen.

„Du sagst ich soll nicht aufhören, fängst aber meine Hände ein? Wie soll ich denn weitermachen?", fragte er sie und versuchte dabei so unschuldig wie möglich zu wirken. Er genoss dieses Spiel.

Gwiwileth seufzte kurz auf, und im nächsten Moment hatte sie sich zu ihm umgewandt. Ihre grünen, glitzernden Augen trafen seine Blauen, als sie mit ihren Lippen über die Legolas' strich.

„Du findest doch sonst immer einen Weg", hauchte sie, als sie sich von ihm löste.

Ein Feuer loderte in seinen Augen empor bei diesen Worten und er hob sie kurz hoch, stand auf und setze sie in den Sessel, nur um sich vor sie zu knien und mit zitternden Händen das Handtuch gänzlich zur Seite zu schieben. Sein Eigenes war schon längst gefallen und nun betrachtete er sie fast ehrfürchtig, blickte über ihre schlanken Beine, zu dem kleinen Dreieck zwischen ihren Beinen, hoch zu dem anbetungswürdigen Bauchnabel und dann zu ihren festen, wohlgeformten Brüsten.

„Du bist einfach atemberaubend schön", stammelte er und verschränkte seine Finger wieder mit den Ihren, während er begann, sich ganz langsam vom Hals zum Schlüsselbein zu küssen.

Gwiwileth glaubte, ihr würde die Stimme versagen, als sie seine Worte hörte, und ein Stöhnen floh über ihre Lippen, als sie seine Küsse spürte. Ihre Sinne schienen zu schwinden, sie konnte an nichts mehr denken, nur noch an Legolas, seine Nähe, seine Hände überall an ihrem Körper.

Angestachelt und ermutigt von ihrer Reaktion gestattete er sich, tiefer zu gleiten, mit seiner Zunge über ihre Knospen zu fahren. Seine Hände wanderten derweil über ihre Hüfte und Schenkel, zwang diese auseinander um sich dazwischen zu knien. Leicht tanzte seine Zunge über ihre Brust, bis ihre Reaktion deutlich sichtbar war. Nun konnte er auch ein leichtes Aufstöhnen nicht mehr verhindern, als er fühlte, wie sich ihre Knospe unter seiner Zunge verhärtete.

Gwiwileth keuchte, als sie die Augen öffnete und ihr Blick hinunter auf Legolas' Haupt, bedeckt von goldenem Haar, glitt. Der Elb löste sich ebenfalls von ihr und blickte Gwiwileth an. Die Elbenmaid sah seine vor Lust dunklen Augen und ihr Blick glitt weiter hinab, über den flachen Bauch bis hin zu seiner deutlich sichtbaren Erregung. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr gefiel, was sie sah, und dass es sie ebenfalls erregte.

Sein Verlangen steigerte sich noch, als er ihre verdunkelten Augen bemerkte und ihre Erregung roch. Etwas außer Atem leckte er sich über die trockenen Lippen und küsste sie noch einmal kurz und heftig, bevor er tiefer glitt, mit seiner Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel tauchte.

Die Elbenmaid wand sich unter seiner Berührung. Ihr Herz raste und ihren Atem hatte sie kaum noch unter Kontrolle. Der Wunsch stieg in ihr auf, ihn ebenfalls zu berühren, ihn zu küssen, jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut zu erforschen, ihn zu spüren.

Wie als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen blickte er auf.

„Noch nicht", flüsterte er heiser und küsste sie nun direkt zwischen ihre Schenkel, fuhr mit der Zunge zwischen die weichen Lippen und begann sie federleicht zu erkunden, zu schmecken.

Gwiwileth stöhnte überrascht auf, als die Hitze sie plötzlich überfiel. Nahezu verzweifelt streckte sie sich ihm entgegen. Jegliche Kontrolle über ihren Körper schien ihr abhanden gekommen zu sein.

Sie schmeckte so süß, duftete so herrlich nach Frau, nach Erregung, dass er fast allein dadurch seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, sie so hilflos zu sehen. Doch riss er sich zusammen, fuhr mit dem Finger zwischen ihre Beine, glitt langsam in sie, während seine Zunge jeden Millimeter erkundete, der sich ihm warm und feucht darbot.

Ein Seufzer entfuhr Gwiwileth, während sie mit ihren Händen über seinen Nacken fuhr und sanften Druck ausübte. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie diese süße Qual noch aushalten sollte, aushalten konnte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie gut du schmeckst?", fragte Legolas mit vor Erregung rauer Stimme. „Ich kann nicht genug davon bekommen." Tiefer erkundete er ihren Körper, fühlte die Hitze und Feuchtigkeit um seine Finger, als er sie langsam bewegte, sie reizte. Er küsste immer und immer wieder die Stellen oberhalb, bis sie sich immer stärker wand. Genau beobachtete er ihre Reaktion, und als er merkte, dass sie kurz davor stand, die Grenze zu überschreiten, ließ er von ihr ab, zog sich zurück. Seine eigene Erregung schmerzte mittlerweile fast und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sie einfach unter sich zu spüren.

Gwiwileth stöhnte.

„Bitte… nicht aufhören", flüsterte sie und schob sich ihm weiter entgegen, hoffend, dass Legolas dem nun endlich ein Ende setzen würde und sie endlich erlöste von dem Warten.

„Bitte…", kam es ein zweites Mal über ihre Lippen, aber es war nur mehr ein Wimmern.

Er wollte nicht länger warten, wollte sie endlich spüren und so rutschte er ein Stück höher, ließ seine Hände aber an ihrer Weiblichkeit. Fordernd küsste er sie, nahm ihren Mund gefangen und konnte selbst nicht verhindern zu keuchen, als er fühlte, wie sie sich seiner Hand entgegen schob, fast bettelnd. Doch er entzog ihr seine Hand, ersetzte diese mit seinem erhitzen Fleisch und sah sie fragend an.

Gwiwileth sah in seine Augen, die sie dunkel anblickten. Ihr Hals war so trocken, dass die Elbenmaid nichts mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen herausbrachte, und so nickte sie nur ohne ein Wort zu sagen, beugte sich vor und presste ihre Lippen auf die Legolas'.

In dem Moment in dem er ihre erhitzen, von Küssen geschwollenen Lippen spürte, drang er in sie ein, stöhnte auf, als sich ihre Hitze willig und eng um ihn schloss, er glaubte, vor Lust und Leidenschaft zu vergehen. Langsam begann er, in sie zu stoßen, erst vorsichtig und zurückhaltend.

Die Elbenmaid keuchte, als sie ihn in sich spürte, und hob sich ihm noch mehr entgegen, um ihn noch mehr und intensiver zu fühlen. Fest presste sie ihre Beine an seinen Körper, ließ sich von seinem Rhythmus tragen, während die Leidenschaft sie zu überrollen drohte.

Er fühlte ihre Beine um seine Hüften und seine Selbstbeherrschung schmolz dahin. Immer heftiger und härter stieß er in sie. Sie wand sich unter ihm, erregte ihn zusätzlich. Längst hatte er jegliche Kontrolle verloren, fühlte nur noch. Sterne begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und auch Gwiwileth bewegte sich immer leidenschaftlicher. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß ergoss er sich in sie, keuchte ihren Namen, spürte wie sich ihre Muskeln zusammenzogen, sie auf die gleiche Welle hoben wie ihn.

Als sich die Muskeln ihres Unterleibs ein letztes Mal fest um ihn schlossen, konnte Gwiwileth ein weiteres, lautes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Körper, der nun schwer auf ihr ruhte, und sie öffnete die Augen, in die Seinen blickend. Noch kam ihr Atem stoßweise, doch beugte sie sich vor, um Legolas einen weiteren sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Ein nie gekanntes Glücksgefühl erfüllte sie und sie wünschte sich ihn ewig spüren zu können.

Sanft löste er sich von ihr, küsste sie zärtlich, voller Liebe, denn das fühlte er.

„Gwiwileth… ich…"

„Was?", fragte sie noch atemlos, aber ihre Augen strahlten ihn an und sie spürte, dass sie diesen Elben, egal wie kurz sie ihn erst kannte, wirklich zu lieben begann.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll…", stammelte er und sah das Leuchten in ihren Augen, versank darin. Noch einmal küsste er sie sachte, berührte ihre Lippen kaum. „Ich liebe dich…", flüsterte er fast unhörbar.

Narwain: Danke für dein liebes review ;), hat dir diesmal die Beschreibung der Gefühle auch gefallen???... Val und ich haben uns extra mühe gegeben („zwinker" & „umknuuuuuuddeeeeeeeeels" (auch von Val)) ;)

Avallyn: auch dir danke, dass du gereviewt hast, und noch viel mehr danke für das schnelle beta („umknuddels")

Legolasion: auch dir vielen Dank ;), leider wird's bis zum nächsten Kap bis min. nächste Woche dauern, da Val im mom im Urlaub ist, und im Gegensatz zu „Die, die wir lieben", haben wir hier keinen Vorsprung an Kaps ;)


	6. Beratungen

**Kapitel 5: Beratungen**

Leise waren seine Worte, doch Gwiwileth vernahm sie trotzdem so laut und deutlich, als hätte der Elb sie gerufen.

„Ich liebe dich..."

Es waren nur drei Worte und trotzdem lösten sie ein größeres Glücksgefühl in Gwiwileth aus, als die Elbenmaid sich je hätte erträumen können. An seinen Augen sah sie, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Gwiwileth schluckte.

„Ich.... ich liebe dich auch", brachte sie dann hervor.

Legolas' leuchtend blaue Augen wurden groß bei dieser Erwiderung, und ganz langsam breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ich habe nicht… erwartet… geglaubt… Ich kann nicht sagen wie…", stammelte er und strahlte sie immer noch an, sog ihre Schönheit in sich auf und ließ ihr seine Seele zufliegen.

Die Elbenmaid musste fast lachen angesichts der Unsicherheit, die sie in den Worten des Elben spürte. Doch nur ein angedeutetes Schmunzeln huschte über ihre Züge. Sanft strich sie ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange und küsste ihn flüchtig.

„Zweifelst du daran?", fragte Gwiwileth leise.                            

Wild schüttelte er den Kopf und lachte auf.

„Nein, ich zweifle nicht, es überrascht mich nur…", erklärte er, und fand seine innere Sicherheit wieder. „Doch nun lass uns am besten etwas anziehen, wir werden erwartet. Vater wollte die Verhandlungen heute Nachmittag weiter führen. Und ich bin schon sehr gespannt, was Erestor zu sagen hat."

Gwiwileth erwiderte das Lachen.

„Nun, ich frage mich bereits, ob wir nicht schon erwartet werden, schließlich solltest du mich nur herumführen."

Ein Funkeln war in die Augen der Elbenmaid getreten, als sie Legolas schelmisch anblickte.

„Da muss ich wohl etwas missverstanden haben. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir eines Tages verzeihen, Herrin", scherzte er, erhob sich anmutig und verbeugte sich vor ihr. „Doch nun wollen wir überlegen, was wir mit der nassen Kleidung machen. Du bist leider etwas kleiner als ich, aber vielleicht nur so geringfügig, dass es nicht auffällt, wessen Roben du trägst."

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen huschte über Gwiwileths Züge.

„Ich verzeihe Euch noch dieses eine Mal", erklärte sie gespielt ernsthaft, um im nächsten Moment in Gelächter auszubrechen und sich ebenfalls zu erheben. Es stimmte, sie war, obwohl hochgewachsen, immer noch um mindestens einen halben Kopf kleiner als der Elb.

„Mir ist es gleich, was ich trage", fuhr sie dann fort, als sich ihr Lachen gelegt hatte und sie lächelnd zu Legolas sah. „Suche du mir eine Robe aus."

„Etwas Grünes würde dir sicherlich gut stehen", erklärte er, und suchte aus seinem Schrank eine einfache dunkelgrüne Robe mit goldenen Stickereien aus. Lächelnd blickte er auf die goldenen Schmetterlinge auf dem Kleidungsstück und reichte es ihr. Er selbst zog eine einfache grüne Hose und ein farblich harmonierendes Oberteil an.

„Es sollte dir passen, mir selbst ist sie etwas zu klein geworden, schon vor Jahrhunderten, aber ich konnte mich nicht von ihr trennen", lachte er und wartete, bis sie sich angekleidet hatte. 

Rasch schlüpfte Gwiwileth in die Robe und schloss geschwind die Verschlüsse.

„Sie passt perfekt", verkündete die Elbenmaid strahlend und wirbelte einmal um die eigene Achse, ein fröhliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, bis sie sich bei Legolas unterhakte und fragte: „Und, wo wollt Ihr mich nun hinführen, mein Herr?"

Ein leises Kichern kam bei diesen Worten über ihre Lippen.

Wärme breitete sich von der Stelle aus, an der Legolas ihre Hand auf seinem Arm spürte, und wieder fühlte er sich mehr als nur glücklich.

„Nun, Herrin, wir sollten uns noch einmal dem Saal zuwenden, in dem mein Vater große Dinge plante, so wie sein Vater vor ihm", ging er auf ihre Scherze ein und küsste sie noch einmal zärtlich auf die Schläfe, bevor er mit ihr auf den Gang trat und sie in die Richtung des Saales schritten.

„Wo bleiben sie nur, sie sollten schon vor einer Stunde hier sein", wetterte der blonde König und lief unruhig auf und ab, was ihm einen amüsierten Blick Erestors einbrachte.

„Thranduil, sei vernünftig, sie werden gleich hier sein. Sei doch nicht immer so ungeduldig. Euch Waldelben fehlt einfach die nötige Ruhe", stichelte er lachend, und Thranduil fiel in das Lachen mit ein. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür.

Melelhídhril stand ein wenig abseits und schmunzelte angesichts der Ungeduld ihres Vaters, die ihr nur zu gut bekannt war. Auch sie fragte sich, warum es so lange dauerte, dass Legolas die Botschafterin Cilliens herumführte, doch hatte sie seine Blicke gesehen, welche er Gwiwileth zugeworfen hatte. Womöglich hatte sich Melelhídhrils Bruder endlich ein Herz gegenüber der silberblonden Elbenmaid gefasst.

Solche und ähnliche Überlegungen gingen Melelhídhril durch den Kopf, als sich die Tür öffnete und die beiden Erwarteten eintraten. Auf beiden Gesichtern lag ein Lächeln, trotzdem störte Legolas' Schwester etwas an dem Anblick Gwiwileths, nur konnte sie sich zunächst nicht genau erklären, was dies war.

Thranduils Kopf schnellte in Richtung der Tür, sein Mund stand leicht offen, als er die beiden sah, wie sie einander anlächelten. Verwirrt blickte er zu Erestor, doch dieser lächelte nur wissend.

‚Verdammte Berater', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf ‚Sie wissen immer alles und halten es nicht für nötig, etwas zu sagen, genauso wie die eigenen Mütter.'

„Gwiwileth, schön, dass Ihr endlich hier seid. Setzt Euch doch bitte", sprach er die junge Elbenmaid an und wies ihr einen Stuhl.

Gwiwileth bemerkte weder Erestors wissenden Blick, noch Melelhídhrils nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck und nahm auf dem ihr zugewiesenen Stuhl Platz.

„Verzeiht", sprach die Elbenmaid dann. „Es dauerte etwas länger, als wir annahmen."

Eine der zart geschwungenen Augenbrauen Erestors bog sich fragend in die Höhe und Legolas konnte nicht anders, als sich unter dem Blick des Noldo unwohl zu fühlen. Sein Vater schien zum Glück nichts bemerkt zu haben.

„Dann wollen wir nun Anfangen. Ihr schlugt eine Handelsroute vor, die über den Rothornpass gehen sollte, doch bin ich mir hinsichtlich dessen Wirksamkeit nicht so sicher", begann der blonde König und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, als Erestor anzeigte, etwas sagen zu wollen.

„Es scheint durchaus sinnvoll zu sein, doch würde ich vorschlagen, hinter Bruchtal das Gebirge zu überqueren, so wären die drei Reiche enger mit einander verbunden, und es gibt zwei sehr kurze, sichere Wege über das Gebirge, die wir Euch zeigen würden."

Melelhídhril, die bis dahin still in einer Ecke gesessen hatte und die Verhandlungen verfolgte, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Die Elbenmaid hatte ursprünglich nur zuhören wollen, worüber die älteren Elben mit der Botschafterin Cilliens sprechen wollten, doch nun regte sich ihr Interesse, ebenfalls etwas beizutragen.

„Warum sollte Bruchtal an den Handelswegen zwischen dem Düsterwald und Cillien interessiert sein?", fragte die Tochter Thranduils schnell und warf einen Blick zu Gwiwileth, welche ruhig da saß und keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen.

Thranduil lächelte daraufhin nur kurz und nickte Erestor zu, sie hatten dies schon am Abend zuvor besprochen.

„Nun, wie du weißt, Melelhídhril, sind die Wege über das Gebirge nicht die Sichersten. Das Volk der Elben wird immer weniger, und Bruchtal hat nicht die Stärke, mehr als eins, zwei Wege zu schützen. Genauso wie Düsterwald oder Cillien. Doch legen wir die Route zusammen ist es leichter, sie sinnvoll zu verteidigen. Zudem dient es der Stabilisierung der Beziehungen der Königreiche untereinander", erklärte der Noldo kühl, und seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in die Blauen der Tochter Thranduils.

Melehídhril hätte sich in dem Moment am liebsten vollständig in ihre Ecke verzogen, so unangenehm war ihr der stechende Blick Erestors. Was er gesagt hatte, klang einleuchtend und sie bereute sofort, überhaupt diesen Einwurf gemacht zu haben. Ein wenig verunsichert, was die sonst so selbstbewusste Melelhídhril selten war, senkte die Elbenmaid den Blick und nickte nur stumm. So entging ihr auch das amüsierte Schmunzeln Gwiwileths.

„Über diese Handelsroute wurde bereits in Cillien gesprochen", lächelte die silberblonde Elbenmaid. „Deshalb schickte man Botschafter nach Bruchtal, doch gleichzeitig schickte man mich hierher, um über andere Alternativen zu verhandeln."

Nachdenklich musterte Thranduil die junge Elbenmaid. Noch immer fragte er sich, was an seinem Gedächtnis nagte. Er vermutete, dass es dem Berater Elronds genauso ging.

„Dann ist es ja hervorragend, dass Haltharon derweil mit Lothion in Bruchtal weilt, während Erestor hier ist. Doch sehe ich wenig Alternativen, die anderen Wege wären wesentlich gefährlicher."

„Ich stimme Euch zu", nickte Gwiwileth nur und sah die Elben nachdenklich an. „Nach den letzten Gesprächen sieht es wirklich dementsprechend aus, und so sollten wir hoffen, dass die Elben, welche nach Bruchtal geschickt wurden, erfolgreich in ihren Verhandlungen sind."

Legolas hörte dem gespannt zu, sein Herz schlug immer höher für die junge Frau an seiner Seite. Er bewunderte ihre Sicherheit, aber auch ihren Willen, während sie den Vorschlägen der beiden älteren Elben zuhörte. Doch plötzlich erfasste ihn Erstaunen, als er hörte, wie Erestor neben ihm zu lachen begann.

„Liebste Gwiwileth, in dieser Hinsicht solltet Ihr nichts befürchten. Ich kenne meinen Herrn und Glorfindel, selbst wenn sie in mancherlei Hinsicht etwas, nennen wir es unstrukturiert, sind, so werden sie auf einen solchen Vorschlag sicherlich eingehen. Elrond wünscht schon seit langem ein besseres Verhältnis zum Düsterwald. Was denkt Ihr, wieso er sich auf Thranduils Vorschlag einließ?"

Melelhídhril ließ in diesem Moment ein leises Lachen hören.

„Und ich dachte immer, dass dieser Austausch nur veranlasst wurde, damit Legolas und ich noch was lernen", erklärte die blonde Elbenmaid und ein Grinsen huschte über ihre Züge.

Auch Legolas konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, doch überraschte es ihn, als sein Vater in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Kinder, ihr wisst doch, wir alten Elben brauchen immer einen Vorwand", kicherte er und klopfte Erestor so hart auf die Schulter, das dieser nach vorne kippte und zu husten begann.

In diesem Moment war es jedoch Laurelin, die den Raum betrat und sogleich eingriff.

„Thranduil!", tadelte die Elbenfrau mit fester Stimme, aber einem sanften Funkeln in den Augen. „Du solltest dir wirklich Gedanken darüber machen, wie du unsere Gäste behandelst", fuhr sie dann fort und sah bedeutungsvoll zu Erestor hinüber, der immer noch hustete. Nun brach neben Melelhídhril auch Gwiwileth in Gelächter aus.

Eine leichte Röte zierte die Wangen des Waldelbenkönigs, als seine geliebte Frau ihn schalt. Doch Erestor kam ihm zur Hilfe.

„Laurelin, Ihr wisst doch, wie stürmisch Euer Gemahl sein kann, so seid ihm nicht zu böse. Mir geht es bereits wieder gut", lachte der dunkelhaarige Elb und blickte auf die beiden jungen Mädchen. Sie sahen sich so ähnlich, wenn sie lachten.

„Nana, weshalb bist du denn hier?", unterbrach Legolas jedoch Erestors Gedanken.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur davon überzeugen, dass dein Vater unsere junge Botschafterin nicht genauso behandelt, wie einige anderen Gäste", erwiderte Laurelin lachend und sah wieder von ihrem Gatten zu Erestor.

„Dennoch wollte ich mich auch erkundigen, ob ihr etwas zu Essen wünscht, die Verhandlungen müssen ermüdend sein und hungrig machen."

Ein fröhliches Lächeln lag auf den Lippen der Frau Thranduils.

Legolas blickte überrascht auf seinen Vater, bemerkte den mehr als nur liebevollen Blick, den er seiner Frau zuwarf. Erst jetzt, als er selbst lernte zu lieben, verstand er das warme Funkeln im Blick seines Vaters. Seine Wangen röteten sich etwas bei dieser Erkenntnis.

Thranduil blickte voller Liebe auf seine Frau, so glücklich war er, dass sie sich so wunderbar um ihn kümmerte.

„Dies ist eine wundervolle Idee. Danke", antwortete er sanft.

„Dann werdet ihr im Speisezimmer erwartet", erwiderte Laurelin. „Lasst nicht zu lange auf euch warten. Gönnt Gwiwileth eine Pause, sie sieht ein wenig erschöpft aus. Weitere Besprechungen könnt ihr auch später noch führen. Gwiwileth wird nicht schon morgen abreisen wollen."

Laurelin zwinkerte der jungen Elbenmaid freundlich zu und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Gwiwileth sah ihr verdutzt nach, gab der Gattin Thranduils aber Recht. Die Verhandlungen dauerten nun schon eine Weile an, sodass sie wirklich nichts gegen eine Pause einzuwenden hatte. Verstohlen schweifte der Blick der Silberblonden zu Legolas, der immer noch mit leicht geröteten Wangen dasaß. Und nein, abreisen wollte die Elbenmaid auch nicht so bald, lieber würde sie noch einige Zeit mit dem Elben verbringen, der in diesem Moment an ihrer Seite saß.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er ihren grünen Blick auf sich gerichtet und lächelte, ergriff unter dem Tisch ihre Hand und drückte sie kurz. Sein Herz flatterte ein wenig, und er fragte sich, ob sie diese Nacht in seinen Räumen verbringen würde. Etwas beschämt wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den beiden alten Elben zu, die einander angrinsten, wissend angrinsten, und Legolas' Wangen färbten sich feuerrot.

„Sagt, Gwiwileth, wie lange habt Ihr vor, hier zu verweilen?", fragte Thranduil sie freundlich.

Die angesprochene Elbenmaid schrak auf, als sie seine Stimme vernahm. Kurz zuvor war sie in Gedanken noch bei Legolas gewesen, Wärme hatte sie bei seiner Berührung durchflutet. Nun ordnete sie mühsam ihre Gedanken, bevor sie antwortete.

„Erst einmal so lange, wie die Verhandlungen dauern sollten. Doch vielleicht auch ein wenig länger, mir gefällt es hier und ich würde mich gerne noch eine Weile im Düsterwald aufhalten." Dass Legolas der wahre Grund für ihren Wunsch war, verschwieg sie in diesem Moment lieber.

Thranduils Augen funkelten erfreut bei ihren Worten, längst hatte er die Gefühle seines Sohnes durchschaut und wünschte ihm nur das Beste.

„So sei es. Ihr seid hier so lange willkommen, wie Ihr zu bleiben wünscht."

Narwain:

Ich soll dich von Valinja umknuddeln ;), wir haben uns beide sehr über dein review gefreut, und wir freuen uns auch, das dir die Szene gefallen hat… war gar nicht so leicht zu schreiben. Also fühl dich noch mal in den Boden geknuddelt.

An alle Stillen Mitleser:

Gibt es welche??? Liest außer Narwain und Legolasion noch jemand diese FF? wir wären sehr erfreut etwas von euch zu hören, da wir wirklich nicht wissen, ob euch die FF gefällt… wenn nicht könnten wir Narwain und Legolasion die Kaps ja auch einfach zuschicken, ohne sie zu veröffentlichen, wäre für uns wesentlich weniger Arbeit…


	7. Dickmacher und Beschwerden übers Alter

An alle stillen Leser: meldet euch doch auch einmal, bitte!!!!. Wir Schreiberlinge von FFs bekommen überhaupt nichts dafür, dass wir schreiben, wissen nicht einmal wie viele es lesen. Das einzige, was wir jemals erhalten sind eure reviews, die unser Lohn sind… deswegen, reviewt doch bitte…

**Kapitel 6: Dickmacher und Beschwerden über das Alter**

Die folgenden zwei Wochen vergingen für Legolas wie im Fluge. Die amüsierten Blicke seiner Eltern und Erestors ignorierte er weitestgehend, war einfach nur glücklich. Die Tage waren erfüllt von der näheren Planung, die Handelswege betreffend, und von langen Ausritten mit Gwiwileth und ewig langen Gesprächen. Die Nächte verbrachten die beiden in Legolas Gemächern, erfreuten sich an der Nähe und Liebe des Anderen.

Erestor und Thranduil verloren langsam ihre Bedenken und freuten sich für den jüngsten Spross der königlichen Familie. Auch wenn Erestor es etwas bedauerte, in dieser Zeit den Unterricht einstellen zu müssen.

Doch die Zeit verging viel zu schnell und Legolas sah sich mit dem Tag konfrontiert, der als Abreise für Gwiwileth geplant war. Kein einziges Mal hatten sie darüber gesprochen, dieses Thema gemieden und nun wusste er nicht, wie er darüber denken sollte.

Etwas nervös lief er in dem kleinen Verhandlungssaal auf und ab und wartete auf ihre Ankunft.

Fast genauso nervös wie Legolas war Gwiwileth als sie langsam auf die Türen des Saales zuschritt. Zögernd blieb sie davor stehen und dachte an die letzten Wochen zurück. Sie hatte sie zweifelsohne genossen, die Nähe von Legolas gesucht und kaum Zeit ohne ihn verbracht. Die Verhandlungen waren nebenher gelaufen, die Elbenmaid hatte sie konzentriert geführt und war nach ihnen sofort wieder mit Legolas zusammen gewesen. Das Glück, das sie erfüllte, schien ihr nahezu unwirklich und so stand sie vor dem Saal, betrachtete unsicher die große Flügeltür, die sich vor ihr erhob, und dachte daran, dass es da noch etwas gab. Noch etwas, was sie Legolas mitteilen wollte, sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch nicht getraut hatte. Doch jetzt, da die Abreise kurz bevor stand, musste sie es tun.

Wann hatte sie es herausgefunden? Es lag nur drei Tage zurück. Soviel hatte ihre Mutter ihr über die Zeit erzählt, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass sie Gwiwileth erwartete, und nun verspürte die junge Elbenmaid selbst das Flattern dieser neuen Seele in ihrem Körper. Das Ausbleiben ihres Zyklus hatte sein Übriges ergeben. Gwiwileth wusste, dass sie ein Kind erwartete. Ein Kind von Legolas.

Tief holte sie Luft und öffnete die Tür. Sie musste es ihm jetzt sagen.

Gerade wollte er sich an seine Mutter wenden, als die schweren Flügel der Tür aufschwangen und Gwiwileth herein trat. Seine Augen sprühten vor Freude, als er sie erblickte und er schritt freudig auf sie zu, zog sie in eine enge Umarmung und küsste sie.

Sanft erwiderte Gwiwileth seine Zärtlichkeiten und lehnte sich Halt suchen an ihn.

Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie sie es ihm beibringen sollte, und die Anwesenheit seiner Mutter machte die Angelegenheit für die junge Elbenmaid nicht gerade leichter. Lieber wäre sie mit Legolas alleine gewesen.

„Legolas?", fragte sie leise und löste sich von dem Elben, ihre Augen blickten ihn an, immer noch von Unsicherheit erfüllt.

Ruhig strich er ihr eine Strähne ihres silbrigen Haares zurück und versuchte die Unsicherheit in ihrem Blick zu verstehen.

„Was ist Gwiwileth?", fragte er sie und führte sie zu seiner Mutter, die die junge Frau herzlich begrüßte, nur um sich dann an den Tisch zu setzen.

Gwiwileth erwiderte die Begrüßung, bevor sie sich wieder an Legolas wandte und ihm liebevoll über die Wange strich.

„Ich will nicht abreisen", sagte sie leise, fast flüsternd und sah von ihm zu seiner Mutter und dann wieder in die blauen Augen Legolas', die sie wartend anblickten. „Ich bin schwanger", fügte sie dann noch hinzu, diesmal mit festerer Stimme. Gleichzeitig senkte sie den Blick auf ihre Hände, unfähig die beiden anwesenden Elben anzusehen.

Seine erste Reaktion bestand darin Gwiwileth nur anzustarren, völlig sprachlos, als seine Mutter ihm jedoch einen leichten Tritt gegen das Schienbein versetzte, sprang er auf, fiel Gwiwileth fast um den Hals.

„Was für eine wunderbare Neuigkeit, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, sehr überrascht zu sein, freue ich mich doch sehr", erklärte er temperamentvoll und bedeckte Gwiwleths Gesicht mit Tausenden kleiner Küsse.

Laurelin hingegen saß nur lächelnd neben den beiden Kindern und freute sich für ihren Sohn, und noch mehr auf das Gesicht ihres Mannes, wenn sie es ihm erzählen würde.

Gwiwileth lachte nur leise und nervös, und schob ihren Geliebten ein wenig von sich.

„Legolas… Ich wollte es dir schon vor einigen Tagen sagen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich bin so unsicher, was ich nun tun soll. Ich sollte abreisen, aber nun bringe ich es nicht fertig", sprach die Elbenmaid und sah zu der lächelnden Laurelin. Nur schwach konnte sie deren Lächeln erwidern, zu sehr war sie noch erfüllt von der Mischung aus Nervosität und auflodernder Freude.

Der blonde Königssohn wusste daraufhin nichts zu erwidern und blickte Hilfe suchend zu seiner Mutter. Diese verstand die unausgesprochene Bitte und ergriff nun das Wort.

„Gwiwileth, auch wenn ich noch nicht im Traum daran gedacht habe, Großmutter zu werden, freue ich mich doch sehr. Was Euren Aufenthalt hier im Düsterwald betrifft. Nun, Ihr solltet auf Euer Herz hören, es wird Euch den richtigen Weg weisen. Solltet Ihr hier verweilen wollen, so wird mein ältester Sohn bestimmt freudig die Aufgabe übernehmen, die Ergebnisse der Verhandlungen nach Cillien zu überbringen", sprach die Elbenfrau ruhig und lächelte ihren Sohn an, der seine Mutter am liebsten voller Enthusiasmus umarmt hätte.

Dankbar lächelte nun auch Gwiwileth die Mutter Legolas' an.

„Ich danke Euch Laurelin", erwiderte sie. „Doch nun brauche ich nicht mehr zu überlegen. Ich liebe Legolas, daher kann ich nicht abreisen.

Ich werde bleiben, bis das Kind geboren wurde und alt genug ist, zu reisen", fuhr sie dann fort, sah in Legolas' Augen, die sie freudig anleuchteten, und lehnte sich an den geliebten Elben. Fast wünschte die Elbenmaid sich, dass sie die Zeit anhalten könnte.

Gerade als Legolas sich fester an sie schmiegte, und sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub, flog die Tür auf und Thranduil stürmte in den Saal, dich gefolgt von einem schwer atmenden Erestor.

„Thranduil, warum musst du nur immer die Zeit vergessen und mich dann durch die Gänge scheuchen", schimpfte der Berater Elronds lachend, und blickte etwas verwundert auf Legolas, der gerade dabei war, bis in die Ohrspitzen zu erröten. Seine Instinkte sagten Erestor, dass er gerade etwas sehr Wichtiges verpasst hatte.

Der König drehte sich kurz zu dem schnaufenden und leicht verärgerten Elben, doch ignorierte er dessen Blick und wandte sich grinsend an seinen Sohn.

„Wie ich sehe ist Gwiwileth noch hier. Wir hatten schon Angst sie zu verpassen… Habe ich denn etwas verpasst?", fragte er lachend und setze sich zu den Anderen.

Seine Frau strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Legolas' flammende Ohrspitzen.

„Nein, nein, du hast nichts von Bedeutung verpasst", kicherte sie und alle hörten deutlich die Ironie in ihren Worten.

Gwiwileth wurde bei Laurelins Worten ebenfalls rot und wäre am liebsten in ein Erdloch gekrochen. Da es in dem Verhandlungssaal allerdings nichts dergleichen gab, kuschelte sie sich noch enger an Legolas, und hoffte unsichtbar zu werden. Ihr Wunsch wurde ihr nicht erfüllt, immer noch spürte sie, wie die Blicke auf sie und Legolas gerichtet waren.

Nun hatte Thranduil die Neugier gepackt und er starrte seinen Sohn fragend an, der jedoch nur dämlich grinste.

Erestors Blick ruhte eher auf Gwiwileth und seine Stirn legte sich in nachdenkliche Falten.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, was denn passiert ist", fragte der blonde König seine Frau, die ihn strahlend anlächelte.

„Nichts besonderes, ich habe nur erfahren, dass du Großvater wirst", meinte sie schulterzuckend.

Bei den weiteren Worten Laurelins wurde Gwiwileth noch röter und presste ihr Gesicht an Legolas' Schulter, unfähig den Vater ihres Geliebten anzusehen. Zudem spürte sie deutlich wie Legolas sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub und sie noch fester an sich drückte. Ihm schien es ähnlich zu ergehen, wie der jungen Elbenmaid.

Entgeistert sah Thranduil auf seine Frau, die ihn erwartungsvoll anschmunzelte.

„Laurelin… Was meinst du?", fragte er sie etwas verwirrt und schaute noch verdutzter, als Erestor neben ihm vor Lachen vom Stuhl rutschte.

„Geliebte, was…???", brachte er hervor und ganz langsam dämmerte ihm die Erkenntnis. Ein lautloses ‚Oh…' formte sich auf seinen Lippen und er warf seinem Sohn einen anerkennenden Blick zu, welchen dieser jedoch nicht wahrnahm, da er noch immer sein Gesicht in Gwiwileths Haaren vergraben hatte. Thranduil bemerkte leicht verärgert, dass auch sein Sohn gerade lachte.

Ein wenig verwirrt hob Gwiwileth den Kopf und sah nervös in die Runde, bemerkte den Blick Thranduils und senkte verlegen die Augen. Erestors Lachen erschallte noch immer in dem Raum und hallte in ihren Ohren wieder, ebenso vernahm sie das leise Lachen Legolas'.

Stumm löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihn fragend an. Ihr wollte nicht klar sein (werden), was so lustig an dieser Situation sein sollte, doch waren alle Gesichter überzogen von Heiterkeit. Auch Laurelin lächelte immer noch strahlend.

Während Erestor mühsam um Beherrschung rang, sah Thranduil auf seinen Sohn, der seinem Blick nun begegnete.

„Legolas, ich freue mich für dich und Gwiwileth, doch wie habt ihr dies geplant?", fragte er und lächelte nun breit. Der Gedanke, Großvater zu werden, erfreute ihn zutiefst, sodass er seine Bedenken Gwiwileth betreffend in den Hintergrund schob.

„Sie wird hier bleiben, bis das Kind alt genug ist zum Reisen. Dann werden wir uns überlegen, wie wir das lösen wollen", antwortete sein Sohn wahrheitsgemäß und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf Gwiwileths Haupt.

„Nur wenn mein weiterer Aufenthalt nicht störend für Euch ist", fügte Gwiwileth hinzu und lächelte den Vater ihres Geliebten scheu an, bevor sie Legolas sanft auf die Wange küsste. „Nur sollte dann ein Bote nach Cillien geschickt werden, der die Nachricht überbringt, dass ich bleibe. Ihr habt dies doch vorgeschlagen?", fragte die Elbenmaid dann an Laurelin gewandt.

Die Mutter Legolas lächelte weich und nickte elegant.

„Ja, tatsächlich schlug ich dies vor. Es wäre durchaus das Sinnvollste. Sicherlich wird Euer Aufenthalt nicht stören, und selbst wenn mein geliebter Gatte dies anders sehen sollte, so hat er doch nicht viel zu sagen", antwortete sie ruhig und beobachtete glücklich die tiefe Zuneigung zwischen ihrem Kind und der Elbenmaid.

„Dann danke ich Euch", erwiderte Gwiwileth und es war das erste Mal an diesem Tage, dass ihr Gesicht wirklich erhellt war von einem Lächeln, das frei von Unsicherheit oder Nervosität, einfach nur glücklich war.

Der dunkelhaarige Noldo hatte sich derweilen wieder beruhigt und grinste nun anzüglich in Richtung Thranduils.

„Sag, alter Freund, findest du nicht auch, dass die Jugend immer schnelllebiger wird?", fragte er mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln und einem spöttischen Heben der linken Augenbraue.

„Nicht jeder ist schon über sechstausend Jahre alt, wenn er sein erstes Kind zeugt", erklang Thranduils spöttische Antwort und Erestor grinste etwas betreten.

Gwiwileth hatte den kurzen Schlagabtausch mit regem Interesse verfolgt und kicherte nun leise in sich hinein. Das Gesicht Erestors war einfach zu komisch bei den Worten Thranduils, und auch auf die Züge der Elbenmaid schlich sich ein Ausdruck, der recht fragend wirkte. Sie konnte nicht wirklich glauben, dass manche Elben erst nach so langer Zeit Eltern wurden.

Auch der Sohn Thranduils hatte ähnliche Gedanken, doch im Gegensatz zu seiner Geliebten wagte er sie auszusprechen.

„Du bist wirklich schon so alt?", platze der Elb heraus und errötete unter dem strafenden Blick seiner Mutter, doch Erestor lächelte nur nachsichtig.

„Ja, ich lebte in Gondolin, doch geboren wurde ich noch früher. Meine Tochter ist auch nur wenige Jahre älter als du, Legolas", erklärte er und ein Schatten huschte über seine Züge, als er an Gondolin dachte.

Bei Legolas' voreiligen Worten stieß Gwiwileth ihrem Geliebten spielerisch in die Seite, wartete jedoch Erestors Antwort ab, bevor sie ihm grinsend einen Kuss auf den Mund drückte.

„So selten ist dies nicht, auch meine Mutter war etwa 1200 Jahre alt, als sie mich empfing", schmunzelte die Elbenmaid dann, als sie sich von Legolas löste.

„Und auch Thranduil war bei der Geburt von Gwaithion über 2500 Jahre alt, nur ich war keine fünfhundert", kicherte Laurelin und warf ihrem Gemahl einen liebevollen Blick zu, den dieser genauso intensiv erwiderte. Selbst Erestor errötete ein wenig, als ihm die Intimität dieses Augenkontaktes bewusst wurde.

„Stimmt, musst du mich immer daran erinnern, dass ich schon so alt bin", scherzte Thranduil und nickte Gwiwileth zu. „Es freut mein Herz, Eure Anwesenheit noch weiter genießen zu dürfen. Deswegen werde ich nun meinen Ältesten aufsuchen, dass er sich auf die Reise nach Cillien begibt."

Gwiwileth lächelte erfreut, als sie hörte, was der Düsterwaldkönig sprach. Es machte sie glücklich, willkommen zu sein, und noch länger bei ihrem Geliebten verweilen zu dürfen. Auch freute sie sich mit jedem Augenblick mehr auf das Kind, das in ihr heranwuchs.

Die Elbenmaid bekam gar nicht mehr mit, wie Thranduil den Raum verließ, denn sie hatte sich bereits wieder Legolas zugewandt, sah in seine blauen Augen, und küsste ihn schließlich liebevoll und zärtlich auf die Lippen. Um sie herum schien die Welt zu versinken, nichts war länger wichtig, als der blonde Elb, der seine Arme um sie geschlungen hatte und den Kuss erwiderte. Nichts wichtiger als er, sie und ihr Kind.

So bemerkte sie auch nicht, wie Erestor und Laurelin leise den Saal verließen, mit einem glücklichen Strahlen auf dem Gesicht.

„" „" „" „" „" „" „" „"

Nillome – ele: Danke für dein review ;)

Hmmmm alsoooo, es hat schon so seine Gründe, dass es so schnell geht… es sind auch noch einige mehr Kaps geplant… wir wissen schon was wir tun HARHARHAR, und außerdem haben wir mit Ddwl ja auch bewiesen, dass wir einiges Hinauszögern können oder?… tja, das mit Erestor… bleibt noch unser Geheimnis ;)

Legolasion: Danke für dein review ;)

Freut uns, dass es dir gefallen hat ;), und so schlimm ists nicht, dass du das reviewen zum einen Kap nicht gemacht hast… wir werden dich schon nicht fressen deswegen ;)

Narwain: Danke für dein Review ;)

Wir knuddeln dich zurück um ;), und hatte Thrandi diesmal den Durchblick???, hach, das hat voll den Spaß gemacht zu schreiben…


	8. Interlude: Cillien

A/N: Weder das Elbenreich Cilliens, noch Anordil oder Glordoron gehören uns, diese sind alle eine Idee von Naurelen (Arwen McGregor), Vielen Dank an sie, dass wir uns die Charaktere ausborgen dürfen ;)

An Alle Stillen Leser: Hey, gibt es euch? Oder wird diese Geschichten wirklich nur von zwei Leuten gelesen? Wisst ihr, wir Autoren von FanFictions bekommen nichts dafür, dass wir veröffentlichen, gar nichts, nicht mal Leserzahlen oder so etwas, deswegen, meldet euch doch bitte, wir haben nur euch und würden uns so sehr freuen etwas von euch zu hören. Jeder normale Autor verdient Geld, und hat Verkaufszahlen… und wir ‚nur' euch, deswegen würde es uns sehr, sehr freuen endlich von euch zu hören. Bitte reviewt doch endlich… ich krieche doch schon im Staub vor euch

**Interlude: Cillien**

Nebelschwaden zogen durch die Täler des Gebirges, leuchteten golden im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Aufmerksame, blaue Augen beobachteten den Morgen, während der Elb seine Wache antrat. Das Gebirge hatte von diesem atemberaubenden Naturschauspiel seinen Namen erhalten und er genoss es jedes Mal, zu Beginn seiner Wache diesen Anblick in sich aufzusaugen.

Er war erst vor wenigen Wochen in die Heimat zurückgekehrt und verweilte nun an den Grenzen zur Nordostseite. Wie oft zu dieser Tageszeit, wenn es noch kühl war, und die ersten Vögel ihre Rufe durch die Wälder erschallen ließen, fand er ein wenig Müßiggang, seine Gedanken treiben zu lassen. Diesmal verweilten sie in Imladris, bei den Verhandlungen über die neuen Handelswege, und der Elb fragte sich, wie die junge Elbenmaid im Düsterwald wohl zurechtkam. Nicht ohne Grund hatte Glordoron die kaum sechshundert Sonnenläufe zählende Maid dorthin gesandt, die gleiche Aufgabe zu übernehmen, die er in Bruchtal erfüllt hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln zog über seine Züge, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie reagierte, als er ihr davon berichtet hatte, dass sie auserwählt worden war, in den Düsterwald zu reisen.

Noch immer mit den Gedanken in jenen fernen Gefilden ließ er seinen Blick über die Hänge und Wege der Pässe gleiten, als er von weitem eine einsame, berittene Gestalt ausmachte. Vorsichtshalber ergriff er den Bogen und hielt sich bereit, den anderen Wachen einen Wink gebend, es ihm gleichzutun.

Gwaithion war bereits einige Tage auf dem Rücken seines Reittieres unterwegs. Schnell war er geritten, doch hatte die Überquerung des schmalen Passes mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als er eingeplant hatte. So spornte er sein Pferd wieder an, um die Grenzen Cilliens bald zu erreichen. Neben den Nachrichten, was die Verhandlungen ergeben hatten, brachte er auch noch die Botschaft einer Verlobung Gwiwileths und Legolas' mit sich. Da er jedoch noch andere Nachrichten zu überbringen hatte, war es ihm nicht gegönnt, alsbald wieder in den Düsterwald zurückzukehren, was der älteste Sohn Thranduils bedauerte. Er hoffte nur, dass das Bündnis zwischen seinem Bruder und der Elbenmaid noch nicht geschlossen war, wenn er wiederkehrte.

Inzwischen näherte er sich im schnellen Tempo den Grenzen Cilliens. Aufmerksam sah er sich um, da er erwartete, auf Wachen zu treffen.

Die Gestalt wurde langsamer und der Elb erkannte nun, dass es sich um einen der Seinen handelte, dem Aussehen und der Kleidung nach zu urteilen stammte er wohl aus dem Waldlandreich von Eryn Lasgalen.

Der Elb hob seinen Bogen und seine klare Stimme hallte dem Anderen entgegen, als er aus dem Schatten der Bäume ins helle Licht der Morgensonne trat.

„Halt! Wer begehrt Einlass nach Cillien?"

Trotz seiner Erwartungen ein wenig überrascht hielt Gwaithion sein Pferd an und betrachtete die Gestalt, die zwischen den Bäumen hervor getreten war. Es war ein schlanker und hoch gewachsener Elb, dessen Haare golden in der Sonne glänzten.

„Gwaithion ist mein Name und als Sohn Thranduils überbringe ich die Nachricht über den Ausgang der Verhandlungen die Handelswege betreffend", erwiderte Gwaithion mit klarer und fester Stimme.

Überrascht ließ der Elb seinen Bogen sinken und musterte den Ankömmling durchdringend. Weizenblondes, zu Kriegerzöpfen geflochtenes Haar fiel auf dunkelgrüne Kleidung und umrahmte ein ebenmäßiges, ausdruckstarkes Gesicht. Stechend grüne, neugierige Augen blickten in Blaue, so klar wie ein Gebirgsbach.

„Verwunderlich sind die Zeiten, in denen ein Königssohn und Thronerbe ausgesandt wird, eine Nachricht zu überbringen, derer eine Botin geschickt wurde", antwortete der Elb kühl und verharrte im Weg des Ankömmlings.

„Es gibt Gründe, warum ich geschickt wurde, anstelle der Botin zu gehen", entgegnete Gwaithion höflich, während er den durchdringenden Blick des Elben erwiderte.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen zog über die Züge des Grenzwächters.

„Und ich bin es nicht wert, diese zu erfahren?", scherzte er und drehte sich geschmeidig um, den Wachen einen Wink gebend, wieder mit den Schatten der Bäume zu verschmelzen. „Dann folgt mir, Königssohn. Der Herr Cilliens wird neugierig sein ob des Ausgangs und des Erfolges der Botin."

Gwaithion nickte nur knapp und ließ sein Reittier antreten, um dem Elben zu folgen. Noch immer fragte er sich leicht verwundert, wer dieser Grenzwächter war, doch behielt er diese Frage für sich. Vielmehr ließ er nun seinen Blick über die Landschaft streifen. Es war noch schöner, als Gwiwileth beschrieben hatte, und langsam verstand er die Begeisterung der Elbenmaid für ihre Heimat. Das goldene Licht der Morgensonne brach durch die Blätter der Bäume und warf Facetten von tanzendem Licht auf den Boden, ebenso spiegelte es sich auf dem Wasser des Flusses, dessen Rauschen zu seiner Seite erklang.

Der Grenzwächter schritt leichtfüßig vor dem Berittenen einher, hielt stolz den Kopf erhoben und nahm einen Weg, der dem Königssohn die Wunder dieses Reiches zeigen würde

Sie nährten sich immer weiter den Hallen, in denen Glordoron herrschte, und der Wächter verlangsamte seinen Schritt, ließ den jüngeren Elben einen langen Blick auf die Hallen werfen, bis er einem Diener deutete, sich um das Ross des Gastes zu kümmern. Gemessenen Schrittes, und doch mit der Lässigkeit einer lauernden Raubkatze, durchquerte er die Gänge, bis er vor einer hölzernen Tür stehen blieb. Der Klopfer aus Messing erklang und die beiden Elben warteten, bis sie hereingebeten wurden, erst dann öffnete der Wächter die Tür und gebot dem Sohn Thranduils, den Raum zu betreten.

„Edler Glordoron, darf ich euch Gwaithion Thranduilion vorstellen, Thronerbe aus dem Düsterwald, der mit einer Botschaft zu uns geeilt ist", stellte er Gwaithion vor und funkelte seinen Vater spöttisch an, welcher sofort verstand.

„Danke Anordil, bleib doch bitte", antwortete er nur kurz seinem Sohn und wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Gast zu. Einem trägen, aber doch wachsamen Löwen gleich betrachtete er den jungen Elben aufmerksam, schätzte ihn ein und lächelte schließlich zur Begrüßung.

„Seid gegrüßt, Gwaithion Thranduilion. Setzt Euch doch."

Gwaithion erwiderte das Lächeln, bevor er auf dem ihm angebotenen Stuhl Platz nahm. Innerlich war er überrascht, dass der Elb, welcher ihn zu Glordoron geführt hatte, sein Sohn war, denn der Name dessen war ihm wohl schon bekannt, nach außen zeigte er jedoch nichts von seiner Überraschung.

„Wie ich bereits einmal berichtete, bringe ich die Nachricht über den Ausgang der Verhandlungen die Handelswege betreffend zwischen dem Düsterwald, Imladris, Lothlórien und Cillien, weswegen ihr eine Botin in unser Reich schicktet", sprach der Sohn Thranduils, während er aufrecht auf seinem Platze saß und den Herren Cilliens musterte.

Der vermeintliche Grenzwächter schmunzelte nur, als er das kurze Stocken des Elben bemerkte, und ließ sich dann auf einem der anderen Stühle nieder, abwartend, wie sein Vater reagieren würde.

„So sprecht und erzählt uns, was Gwiwileth erreichte, und auch, wie Euer geschätzter Vater zu den Ergebnissen steht", antwortete der Herr Cillliens und erinnerte den jungen Elben somit daran, was eine Botschafterin noch für Aufgaben hatte, von dem Durchsetzen der besten Lösung für beide Seiten abgesehen.

„Es wurde eine Einigung erzielt, die Handelsroute über Imladris verlaufen zu lassen, diese wäre am leichtesten zu schützen. Zudem wäre es für die Beziehungen dieser Elbenreiche hilfreich. Auch Thranduil war mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden und so warten wir nun auf Euer Urteil", erwiderte Gwaithion.

Die Züge Glordorons hatten plötzlich etwas Amüsiertes an sich, als er antwortete.

„Mein Sohn berichtete mir bereits, der Herr Bruchtals sei von dieser Idee sehr angetan, die wohl ursprünglich von Thranduils erstem Berater stammte. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass auch Elronds engster Vertrauter, der ja derzeit im Düsterwald weilt, nicht ganz unbeteiligt ist?"

Über Gwaithions Gesicht zog ein Lächeln.

„Ihr habt Recht. Erestor nahm aktiv an den Verhandlungen teil", erwiderte Thranduils Sohn und senkte leicht den Kopf.

So entging ihm der erheiterte Blickkontakt zwischen Vater und Sohn, sie beide hatten schon Erfahrungen mit dem Verhandlungsgeschick von Elronds erstem Berater Erfahrungen sammeln können, und wussten, wie stoisch er sein konnte.

„Diese Handelsroute dürfte das Beste sein, was wir hätten vereinbaren können", sprach dann der Herr Cilliens und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Doch nun sagt mir bitte, weswegen Ihr anstelle meiner Botschafterin hier seid?"

„Gwiwileth wird noch einige Zeit im Düsterwald verweilen", entgegnete Gwaithion nach den richtigen Worten suchend. „Sie entschloss sich dazu, da sie ein Kind erwartet und warten möchte, bis dieses mit ihr reisen kann."

Die eintretende Stille, bei dieser Eröffnung, hatte etwas Erdrückendes an sich. Doch weder Anordil noch sein Vater wussten im ersten Moment etwas zu antworten, zu überrascht waren sie.

„Sie erwartet ein Kind? Ich freue mich für sie. Ist es denn erlaubt zu erfahren, wer der stolze Elb ist, der sich damit rühmen kann ihr Herz erobert zu haben?", brachte Anordil doch schließlich hervor, als er sich etwas erholt hatte. Er selbst hatte einige Jahrzehnte zuvor versucht Gwiwileth zu erobern, doch war an der Unnahbarkeit derselben gescheitert.

Thranduils Sohn lächelte.

„Sie verlobte sich noch vor meiner Abreise mit meinem jüngeren Bruder", entgegnete er und dachte an die stolzen und überaus glücklichen Gesichter der beiden verliebten Elben.

Nur Anordil konnte den Schrecken erkennen, der seinen Vater zu durchzuckte, denn äußerlich spielte der Jahrtausende alte Elb seine Rolle perfekt. Galant bedankte er sich bei Gwaithion, bot ihm Gastfreundschaft für den Rest seines Aufenthaltes an, und bat den Sohn Thranduils, seinem Bruder und Gwiwileth die besten Glückwünsche auszurichten. Erst als der junge Elb den Raum verlassen hatte, vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen und seine Stimme hallte unheilschwanger durch das Zimmer.

„Anordil, mein Sohn, ich habe einen Fehler begangen, wir müssen reden."

„" „" „" „" „" „" „"

Narwain:

Danke, es freut uns beide total, dass wenigstens dir die Story gefällt ;). Fühl die in den Boden geknuddelt ;). Jaja, der Prolog, ist nicht umsonst der Prolog ;), viel Spass beim raten, was alles dahinter stecken könnte, kannst mir ja mal ne mail schicken, was du vermutest, was es sein könnte ;),


	9. Hochzeitsvorbereitungen

**Kapitel 7: Hochzeitsvorbereitungen**

In freudiger Erwartung stand Erestor vor der großen Zugbrücke. Auch wenn es sich für einen ersten Berater nicht ziemte, wartete er doch sehnsüchtig auf Elrond und sein Gefolge, das zu dem Fest übermorgen erwartet wurde. Doch seine Gedanken verweilten nicht bei seinem Herrn, vielmehr hoffte er, endlich seine Tochter wieder sehen zu können, zu hören wie es ihr in den letzen zwei Jahren ergangen war. Sein Herz vollführte einen Freudensprung, als er endlich die Pferde ausmachen konnte, die sich der Feste näherten.

Seine Würde fast vergessend wollte er ihnen schon entgegen eilen, als ein Räuspern neben ihm ihn daran erinnerte, wo er sich befand, und so ging er den Tieren und seiner Familie gemessenen Schrittes entgegen.

„Erestor, es freut mein Herz, dich wieder zu sehen", erklang die Stimme seines Herrn, und Erestor verbeugte sich knapp, seine Augen suchten die Gruppe der Elben ab. „Es tut mir leid, aber wir mussten Aníril in Imladris lassen, es verweilen sonst zu wenig Heiler dort", sprach Elrond, als er Erestors suchenden Blick bemerkte. Die Schultern des ersten Ratgebers sackten ein wenig nach unten, doch seine Enttäuschung hielt nicht lange, als ein quirliges Geschöpf in seinen Arm sprang.

„Erestor, endlich, ich bin ja so froh, dich zu sehen, ich hoffe, du kommst bald wieder, Haltharon ist ja so langweilig", sprudelte Arwen hervor, während sie den Elben stürmisch umarmte. Der Elb, um den es ging, lächelte nur etwas nachsichtig und begrüßte seinerseits Lothion, der neben Erestor einher geschritten war, um die Gäste zu willkommen zu heißen.

Doch als er bemerkte, dass der Noldo dies hervorragend übernahm, verbeugte der Rothaarige sich nur knapp und seine tiefe Stimme hallte laut durch den Wald.

„Es freut mich, dass ihr sicher den Weg hierher gefunden habt. Ich werde den König unterrichten." Grüne Augen funkelten, der Elb drehte sich um und eilte zurück in die Festung, dicht gefolgt von dem ersten Berater Thranduils.

„Nun, wir sollten ihnen folgen. Ihr solltet unbedingt die junge Frau kennen lernen, die der jüngste Sohn Thranduils so liebt", erklärte Erestor und schmunzelte erfreut, als auch noch Elrohir ihn zur Begrüßung umarmte. Elrond lächelte nachsichtig über seine beiden Kinder und lachte dann auf, als seine eigene Frau nun auch noch den Noldo stürmisch umarmte. Lachend erwiderte Erestor die Begrüßungen und seine Augen leuchteten auf, als ein blonder Haarschopf sich den Weg durch die Pferde bahnte.

„Glorfindel, du auch hier? Aber wer???", fragte er und musterte die Gruppe, suchte nach einer Antwort auf seine Frage. Diesmal war es Celébrian, die ihm antwortete. Ihre glockenklare Stimme hatte einen freudigen Unterton.

„Elladan blieb zurück, wir denken, für diese Zeit wäre es eine sehr gute Übung", erklärte sie, und beobachtete, wie der blonde Balrogtöter den Noldo umarmte.

„Wir vermissen dich, Erestor, Haltharon mag zwar gut sein, aber mir fehlt deine Art, mit den Dingen umzugehen."

„Gib zu, du vermisst es nur, auf deinen Platz verwiesen zu werden, Glorfindel", antwortete Erestor und wandte sich an seine Herrin. „Es wird wahrlich gut für Elladan sein, auch einmal Verantwortung übernehmen zu müssen."

Gemeinsam gingen die Elben in den Palast des Königs der Düsterwaldelben.

Nur wenige Zeit später näherte sich ein weiterer Tross den Toren des Palastes. Laurelin war bereits vor einiger Zeit hinausgegangen, um diesen zu empfangen, und sah nun mit einem freudigen Lächeln, wie die Pferde, welche die Elben Lóriens trugen, über den Weg auf sie zu schritten. Die Gemahlin des Düsterwaldkönigs freute sich sehr für ihren Sohn, dass er nun mit der Elbenmaid, die er liebte, den Bund eingehen könnte. Auch wenn dies viel schneller erfolgte, als nach elbischen Sitten, so hatten sie in diesem Falle eine Ausnahme gemacht. Und nun, da endlich die letzten Gäste der Hochzeitsgesellschaft eintrafen, waren sie bereit für dieses Ereignis.

Hoch aufgerichtet und stolz saßen die lórischen Elben auf ihren Reittieren, angeführt von dem Hauptmann Fainchílon und den Galadhrimzwillingen Rúmil und Orophin. Die Herrin Lothlóriens ritt neben ihrem Gemahl Celeborn, und ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen als sie Laurelin erblickte, die dort vor den Toren des Palastes stand.

„Seid gegrüßt", sprach die Gemahlin Thranduils während die Elben ihre Rösser zügelten und zum Stande brachten. „Es freut mich, Euch im Düsterwald willkommen zu heißen. Eure Pferde werden von unseren Dienern versorgt, so folgt mir bitte in den Palast."

Freundlich wurde Laurelins Begrüßung von der Herrin Lothlóriens erwidert, und als die Diener sich der Pferde des Trosses angenommen hatten, betraten auch die Elben Lóriens mit der Königin der Düsterwaldelben den Palast.

Gerade hatte Thranduil seinen Berater begrüßt, als sich auch schon die Tore öffneten und die Elben Bruchtals den Saal betraten. Seine Gestalt straffte sich und er sah, wie auch Elrond das Kinn etwas höher hob, als nötig.

„Seid gegrüßt, Meister Elrond, Herrin Celebrian, Glorfindel", sprach er und die beiden Elbenherren nickten einander äußerst kühl und beherrscht zu. Celebrian hingegen lächelte und schritt zu Thranduil, ergriff seine Hände und lächelte ihn strahlend an.

„Es tut gut, Euch wieder zu sehen, alter Freund", sagte sie und Thranduil konnte nicht anders, als das strahlende Lächeln der Herrin Imladris' zu erwidern. Sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen und kannten einander zu lange und zu gut, um irgendwelchen Groll füreinander hegen zu können.

Gerade wollte er etwas antworten, als seine Frau den Saal betrat, dicht gefolgt von der Herrin Lothloriens und ihrem Gefolge.

Neben Celeborn, den Galadhrimzwillingen und dem Hauptmann Fainchílon wurden sie noch von einigen Elben begleitet, welche Melelhídhril nicht kannte. Selbst die anderen Elben waren der Tochter Thranduils, welche ein wenig abseits stand, nur flüchtig bekannt. Melelhídhril beobachte, wie auch die lórischen Elben von ihrem Vater begrüßt wurden. Dann glitt der Blick der Elbenmaid hinüber zu Legolas und Gwiwileth, die beide ebenfalls abseits standen. Deutlich war die Nervosität der beiden zu erkennen. Melelhídhril schmunzelte.

Trotz allem sah die Geliebte ihres Bruders wunderschön aus, sie schien regelrecht aufzublühen. Unter ihrem langen Gewand sah man auch bereits die leichte Wölbung des Bauches. Melelhídhril konnte nicht anders, als bei dem Anblick zu lächeln.

Thranduil wartete einen Moment, bis Elrond und Celebrian die lórischen Elben begrüßt hatten, dann räusperte er sich kurz, bis er die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich fühlte.

„Ihr alle wisst, weswegen wir uns treffen. Und so möchte ich Euch die Elbenmaid vorstellen, der es gelang, das Herz meines Sohnes zu erobern. Gwiwileth aus dem Reich Cilliens", sprach er und stellte sich neben die junge Elbenmaid, auf der nun alle Blicke ruhten.

Noch viel lieber als in dem Moment vor fünf Mondläufen, an dem Gwiwielth Legolas ihre Schwangerschaft gestanden hatte, wollte die Elbenmaid nun in einem Erdloch verkriechen. Die Aufmerksamkeit, welche ihr zuteil wurde, aber auch die Blicke, die auf ihr ruhten, waren ihr mehr als unangenehm. Zudem wusste sie nicht, wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte. Hilfe suchend glitt ihr Blick zu Legolas und auch zu Laurelin, welche in den letzten Monaten stets freundlich und hilfsbereit zu ihr gewesen war.

Der jüngste Sohn Thranduils errötete ein wenig unter den musternden Blicken der älteren Elben, doch lächelten sie alle, und er wurde kurz darauf mit Glückwünschen überhäuft. So von Celeborn, Celebrian und Elrond in Beschlag genommen, hätte er beinahe verpasst, wie Glorfindel und Galadriel sich ein verbales Duell lieferten. Ein fragender Blick in deren Richtung wurde von einem leidgeprüften Celeborn beantwortet.

„Galadriel ist Glorfindels Tante, es gibt keine Beschäftigung die sie lieber ausführen, als einander zweifelhafte Freundlichkeiten an den Kopf zu werfen", seufzte der silberhaarige Elb, und sie alle lachten.

Gwiwileth lächelte nun auch ein wenig zurückhaltend, aber durchaus erfreut, als sie die Glückwünsche vernahm. Legolas' Nähe gab ihr zudem noch mehr Zuversicht.

Kurz darauf, nachdem nicht nur Galadriel und Glorfindel aufgehört hatten, weiter ihre Freundlichkeiten untereinander auszutauschen, sondern Gwiwileth auch das Gefühl hatte, dass Legolas und ihr nun wohl jeder der anwesenden Elben gratuliert hatte, begannen sich die Elben nacheinander zurückzuziehen. Der Tag war ein Langer gewesen, und so war es bald darauf leer in dem Saal.

Unruhig lief Erestor vor seinem Herrn auf und ab, er wusste nicht so ganz, wie er das sagen sollte, was ihn bedrückte. Sie hatten sich zurückgezogen und Erestor war unverzüglich zu Elrond gegangen, er musste etwas Wichtiges mit ihm abklären.

„Elrond…", begann er und sah diesen fragend an, überlegte, wie er seine Irritation in Worte fassen sollte. „Es geht um Legolas' Braut… Sie umgibt etwas… Sie… Irgendetwas lässt bei mir alle Alarmglocken schrillen, und ich kann den Finger nicht darauf legen, was es ist."

Aufmerksam und ein wenig schmunzelnd betrachte der Herr Imladris', wie sein Berater in dem Zimmer auf und ab schlich wie ein eingesperrtes Raubtier.

„Erestor, ich weiß, dass dich dein Gefühl selten trügt, doch frage ich mich, was dir an dieser jungen Elbenmaid missfällt."

Deprimiert ließ der stolze Berater die Schultern hängen und sackte in einen Sessel.

„Wenn ich dies nur genau benennen könnte. Elrond, irgendetwas ist an ihr, das mich nervös macht. Eine Dunkelheit scheint über ihrem Schicksal zu schweben, seit sie das erste Mal gemeinsam mit ihm den Beratungssaal betrat, und ich kann einfach nicht tiefer schauen, ich verstehe dieses Rätsel nicht", seufzte der Elb und blickte in die Flammen des Kamins.

„Dann sollst du es womöglich nicht verstehen", erwiderte Elrond ruhig, und trat zu dem dunkelhaarigen Elben. „Zudem ist es zweifelhaft, ob du etwas an ihrem Schicksal ändern könntest, selbst wenn du dieses Rätsel lösen würdest, mein Freund."

Freundlich legte Elrond seinem Berater eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn eindringlich an.

Das Zucken der Flammen hielt seinen Blick gefangen und er seufzte tief.

„Zu gerne wüsste ich, was dahinter steckt. Ich möchte den Jungen nicht leiden sehen, er ist mir in den letzen zwei Jahren sehr ans Herz gewachsen", erklärte Erestor und wandte seine schwarzblauen Augen seinem Herrn zu. „Und leiden wird er…" Seine Stimme hatte etwas Endgültiges und Erestor wusste selbst nicht, woher diese Gewissheit kam. Doch schien es ihm unausweichlich.

„Dann lass uns hoffen, dass du dich in diesem Gefühl täuschst, sprach Elrond, bemüht sich äußerlich ruhig erscheinen zu lassen. Dennoch wusste auch er, dass sein Berater sich nicht täuschte, er kannte den Elben schon viel zu lange, um seine Aussage zu bezweifeln. Wie sehr sie sich schließlich bewahrheiten würde, das wusste der Elbenherr jedoch nicht.

Nervös lief Legolas in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, die hämischen Blicke seiner Schwester und Elrohirs ignorierend. Doch lange konnte er es nicht ertragen, und wirbelte wütend zu ihnen herum.

„An meiner Stelle wäret ihr genauso nervös. Glaubt mir, sobald einer von euch beiden den Bund eingeht, werde ich ihm alles heimzahlen", wütete er.

Melelhídhril sah ihren Bruder ein wenig ungläubig an, als sie die harten Worte vernahm.

„Ruhig, Legolas. Meinst du wir wollen dich ärgern? Ein wenig Neckerei musste bisher noch jeder vertragen, der den Bund eingehen wollte", schmunzelte die Elbenmaid und ein Grinsen breitete sich über ihre Züge aus.

Auch Elrohir kicherte in sich hinein.

„Legolas, ich bezweifle, dass du so schnell die Gelegenheit bekommen wirst, dich an mir zu rächen", erklärte er fröhlich und deutete dann auf ein Gewand, das auf Legolas' Bett lag. „Doch nun, mein Freund, solltest du dich anziehen, die Braut wird nicht ewig warten wollen."

Die Augen des blonden Elben leuchteten, als er an Gwiwileth dachte, und daran, dass er in weniger als zwei Stunden an sie gebunden sein würde. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er sich endlich dazu aufraffte, die Roben zu nehmen und in sein Badezimmer zu verschwinden. So bemerkte er nicht den Blick, den Elrohir seiner Schwester zuwarf.

„Sag, Mel, ist er schon die ganze Zeit so nervös?"

Die angesprochene Elbenmaid kicherte leise.

„Nun, er versucht zwar, es zu verheimlichen, aber das gelingt ihm nicht. Schon seit der Termin für ihre Bundschließung fest stand, benimmt er sich so. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er einmal ein zu einem solchen Nervenbündel wird", erwiderte sie dann fröhlich lächelnd.

In diesem Moment trat Legolas wieder in den Raum und Elrohir blickte ihn anerkennend an.

„Mel, warum musst du mich nur immer verraten?", fragte der Blonde und wandte sich dann an Elrohir. „Danke, dass du hier bist, mein Freund. Ohne dich würde ich das nicht durchstehen."

„Das sieht man dir an, Legolas, doch nun, lass und gehen, Gwiwileth wartet sicher schon", sprach der Sohn Elronds und ergriff Legolas' Arm. Zu dritt gingen sie in die Richtung des Gartens, der vorbereitet worden war.

Gwiwileth stand in dem geräumigen Zimmer und blickte ein wenig zweifelnd an sich herunter, nur um im nächsten Moment die im Raum versammelten Frauen unsicher anzusehen.

„Und ihr seid euch wirklich sicher?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme und übersah so das Schmunzeln Laurelins.

„Warum zweifelst du, Gwiwileth?", erwiderte sie. „Du siehst wunderschön darin aus." Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu Galadriel, Celebrían und Arwen, welche die junge Elbenmaid, die an diesem Tag den Bund mit Legolas eingehen sollte, aufmerksam betrachteten.

Nachdenklich strich sich die einzige dunkelhaarige Elbenmaid die Haare aus dem Gesicht und überlegte, was das Kleid betraf.

„Wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein soll, ich würde den Schleier weglassen, und deine Haare offen fallen lassen, nur mit einigen Blumen im Haar. So siehst du viel zu streng aus", sprach sie und wartete auf eine Reaktion der anderen Frauen im Raum. Celebrian schien den Vorschlag zu überdenken und Galadriel nickte bedächtig, während Laurelin anscheinend schon darüber nachdachte, welche Blumen angemessen wären.

Gwiwileth hob den Kopf und sah Arwen an. Neben der Tochter Elronds, welche nicht zu unrecht als schönste aller Elbenmaiden beschrieben wurde, kam sie sich beinahe klein und unscheinbar vor, so atemberaubend war Arwens Erscheinung. An ihrer Bemerkung zweifelte sie jedoch nicht.

„Ihr habt Recht, auch ich trage meine Haare die meiste Zeit lieber offen", erwiderte sie und strich sich nachdenklich eine einsame Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Laurelin lächelte sie ermunternd an.

„Ich denke, ich weiß, welche Blumen sich eignen werden. Ich veranlasse einen Diener welche zu bringen." Kurz verließ die Elbenfrau den Raum, nur um einige Momente später wieder einzutreten und eine Gwiwileth zu sehen, welcher bereits der Schleier abgenommen war. Auch die Haare der Elbenmaid hingen bereits frei über ihren Schultern.

Ohne Schwierigkeiten glitt der Kamm durch die prächtigen silbrigen Locken und Arwen fühlte fast so etwas wie Neid bei dem Gefühl der weichen Haaren.

„Dein Haar ist wunderschön, doch sag, selten habe ich eine solche Farbe gesehen, selbst in Lórien ist sie rar, wenn man einmal von Haldirs Familie absieht. Woher hast du diese Farbe?", fragte sie und begann eine einzelne Strähne einzudrehen und dann die tiefroten Blüten hinein zu flechten, die Laurelin ihr reichte.

„Von meiner Mutter, sie hatte dieselbe Haarfarbe", erwiderte Gwiwileth und wandte vorsichtig den Kopf, als die beiden Elbenfrauen von ihr abließen und einen Schritt zurücktraten. „Wie sehe ich jetzt aus?", fragte Gwiwileth leise und suchte mit den Augen nach einem Spiegel.

„Wunderschön", antworteten alle vier Frauen gleichzeitig und lachten, als sie Gwiwileth in ihre Mitte nahmen und mit ihr den Weg in Richtung Garten antraten.

Thranduil saß in der Gartenlaube und seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte in regelmäßigen Abständen von schneeweiß zu grün und wieder zurück. Haltharon saß an der Seite seines Herrn und versuchte verzweifelt, ein Grinsen zu vermeiden, was dem Leibwächter Thranduils ohne Schwierigkeiten gelang.

Dieser hatte sich hinter seinen Herrn gestellt und seine grünen Augen funkelten jeden an, der auch nur den Ansatz eines Lächelns zeigte, so als wolle Lothion seinen Herrn vor jeglichem Hohn bewahren.

„Er wird erwachsen, mein Jüngster wird erwachsen", seufzte der Elbenherr zum hundertsten Mal.

„So wie schon viele Elben zuvor", erwiderte Celeborn und das Gesicht des Gemahls Galadriels war erhellt von einem Schmunzeln. „Legolas wird seinen Weg gehen, seid nicht beunruhigt", fügte er dann hinzu und dachte an seine eigene Tochter, welche mit Elrond verheiratet war. Dieser war ebenfalls anwesend, doch stand er abseits und schwieg. Kaum etwas hatte er gesagt, seitdem er eingetreten war, viel mehr schien er in Grübeleien versunken.

So wie auch Erestor, doch die beiden Elben kamen nicht mehr dazu etwas zu sagen, denn Thranduil sah Celeborn dankbar an, warf Glorfindel noch einen mörderischen Blick zu und stellte sich dann in die Laube. Sein Sohn würde gleich eintreffen und alle Besucher nahmen auf ihren Sitzen platz.

Narwain:

Huh, lag das an dir, oder an ???? naja egal. Dennoch Danke für dein Review ;). Dann lass dich mal überraschen ;) und fühl dich in den Boden geknuddelt

Legolasion:

Ich hoffe dir hat das Kapitel gefallen, danke fürs Review, fühl dich einfach umgeknuddelt

Galu:

Ich kann dich beruhigen, Thranduil ist Laurelin NIEMALS fremd gegangen!!! Danke für dein Review ;), bis zum nächsten Update wirst du wohl wieder etwas warten müssen sorry, aber Valinja ist grade im Urlaub… ICH WILL AUCH!!!!!


	10. Festivitäten

**Kapitel 8: Festivitäten**

Zittrig trat Legolas auf seinen Vater zu, der ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

„Mein Sohn, nimm Haltung an, du siehst krank aus und das erzeugt einen falschen Eindruck", flüsterte Thranduil ihm zu und zwinkerte. Gerade war er in den nun gold-roten Garten getreten und hatte sich an die Seite seines Vaters gestellt. Nun fehlte nur noch Gwiwileth, und Legolas' Herzschlag beschleunigte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die er warten musste.

Auch der jungen Elbenmaid zitterten bedenklich die Knie und ihr Atem ging rasch, auf einmal war sie unsicher. Ja, sie liebte Legolas, dennoch war sie unsicher über das, was nun folgen sollte.

Laurelin betrachtete sie leicht belustigt.

„Komm Gwiwileth", sprach die Gemahlin Thranduils dann leise. „Sie werden warten, lass uns nun zusammen hinausgehen."

Ohne Widerworte zu dulden, nahm die Elbenfrau die junge Elbenmaid am Arm und führte sie aus dem Haus zum Garten.

Prächtig geschmückt war dieser und Gwiwileth wollte der Atem still stehen als sie Legolas erblickte, wie er neben seinem Vater stand.

Der zukünftige Gemahl Gwiwileths erblickte sie und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Kiefer leicht offen stand ob ihres Anblicks.

Ein helles cremefarbenes, fast goldenes Kleid schmiegte sich eng an ihren Oberkörper, brachte alle Rundungen, so wie ihren wunderschönen, leicht gewölbten Bauch hervorragend zur Geltung. Zum Boden hin fiel es lang und weit, verlieh seiner Trägerin eine zusätzliche Anmut. Das silbrigblonde Haar hob sich leuchtend davon ab, schillerte im Licht der Sonne und die dunkelroten Rosen bildeten einen perfekten Kontrast. Ihre grünen Augen strahlten von einem inneren Feuer, warm, wie die Flammen im Kamin an einem Winterabend.

Eine nie gekannte Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus, als er seine Lichtgestalt auf sich zukommen sah, und er bemerkte gar nicht die kühle Hand seines Vaters auf seinem Arm. Sein Augenmerk war nur auf die Frau gerichtet, die jetzt an seiner Seite stand.

Gwiwileth lächelte Legolas fast schüchtern an, als sie von Laurelin an seine Seite geführt wurde. Der blonde Elb sah ebenfalls wunderschön aus, trug er doch eine prächtige Tunika aus grünem Stoff, bestickt mit Goldfäden, die perfekt zu seinem goldglänzenden Haar passte. Und um seine Stellung als Thranduils Sohn zu zeigen, trug der junge Elb einen Reif aus ineinander verwobenen roten Weinblättern auf dem Haupt. Gwiwileth konnte nicht den Blick von ihrem baldigen Gemahl wenden.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Legolas, wie seine Mutter nach Gwiwileths Hand griff, in Vertretung ihrer eigenen, längst verstorbenen. Willenlos überließ es Legolas seinem Vater und seiner Mutter die Hände der beiden Elben zusammenzuführen. Ein Blitz zuckte durch seine Fingerspitzen, als er Gwiwileths berührte und ihre eigene Nervosität und Liebe schien durch sein Blut zu fließen. Nur am Rande bekam er die Anrufung Vardas, Manwes und Erus mit, so war er fasziniert von den Gefühlen, die nun durch ihn wallten. Ihre Liebe, ihre Bewunderung, ihre Freude und das Aufflattern des kleinen Lebens unter ihrem Herzen.

Sein Bewusstsein kehrte erst zurück, als die mithrilnen Verlobungsringe abgenommen wurden und er Gwiwileth den goldenen aufstreifte, als Zeichen ihrer Verbundenheit.

Ein Schauer durchlief Gwiwileth als sie das kühle Metall auf ihrer Haut spürte, genauso wie seine Hände, die ganz anders, warm und sanft auf den ihren lagen, sie liebevoll umfassten. Die Elbenmaid wünschte sich fast, diesen Moment festhalten zu können, dass er für immer in ihrem Gedächtnis erhalten bliebe. Glücklich sah sie zu Legolas auf, sah in seine leuchtenden Augen, und so erwiderte sie sein Lächeln.

Langsam hob er seine Hände an ihre Wangen, umfasste ihr feines, ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht und beugte sich zu ihr hinab, einen einzigen Kuss auf ihre Lippen hauchend, in den er alles steckte, was er für sie empfand.

Voller Liebe erwiderte Gwiwileth seinen Kuss und schlang die Arme um ihn, während die Zeit still zu stehen schien. Erst nach einer Weile lösten die beiden frisch Vermählten sich wieder voneinander, und über die Züge der Elbenmaid glitt ein Strahlen, wie sie es selbst nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Auch Legolas hob verträumt die Augen, empfing die Glückwünsche aller Anwesenden wie in einem Traum, sah nur das strahlende Lichtgeschöpf neben sich. Später würde er nie mehr sagen können, wer ihm alles gratulierte, er erinnerte sich nur an das Funkeln in den Augen Gwiwileths und an ihren warmen Körper neben seinem.

Erst die schwarzblauen Augen Erestors rissen ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Der Berater Elronds schien der Letzte zu sein, der zu ihnen getreten war, und Legolas fragte sich verwirrt, warum ihn diese so alten, weisen Augen so traurig anblickten.

„Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Glück dieser Welt, auf dass ihr es finden werdet, in euren Herzen füreinander und in der Welt, die euch umgibt", sprach er, verbeugte sich tief und schritt dann zu seinem Herrn.

Fragend blickte Legolas auf seine Geliebte hinab.

Doch Gwiwileth schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum diese Traurigkeit in Erestors Augen stand, hatte zudem das Gefühl, dass er ihnen etwas verschwieg, besonders ihr gegenüber. Kurz drückte die Elbenmaid die Hand ihres Gemahls.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht", wiederholte sie nun in Worten und sah unsicher hinter Erestor her.

„Dann lass uns nun mit den Anderen feiern", meinte er leise und drückte ihre Hand, während er sie würdevoll, an den Sitzgelegenheiten im Garten vorbei, auf die Wiese führte, um mit ihr den ersten Tanz zu eröffnen. „Mein Herz jauchzt vor Freude, ich glaube, zerspringen zu können."

„Meinst du, es geht nur dir so?", fragte Gwiwileth sanft und ergriff seine Hand, während sie mit Legolas auf der Tanzfläche stand. „Meines schlägt genauso schnell."

Als dann schließlich die erste Melodie angestimmt wurde, lächelte die Elbenmaid noch breiter. „So lass uns nun tanzen", flüsterte sie und begann sich anmutig im Takt der Musik zu bewegen.

Einem Schmetterling gleich flog sie über die Tanzfläche und Legolas erfreute sich an ihren leichten Schritten, dem leichten Führen und der eleganten Haltung. Erfüllt von Leichtigkeit und Freude, überstrahlte alle anderen Elbenmaiden in diesem Moment, in dem jeder sehen konnte, wie perfekt die beiden Elben zueinander passten, als wären sie eins.

Nur Einer ließ sich nicht von diesem Zauber einhüllen, den das Paar auf der Tanzfläche zu weben begann.

Traurige Augen folgten den beiden blonden Elben und Erestor schüttelte den Kopf, als er Elronds Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte.

„Mein Freund, sorge dich nicht, du kannst nichts ändern, gönne ihnen ihre Freude und feiere mit ihnen", riet sein Herr ihm, und Erestor verbarg all seine Vorahnungen tief in seinem Herzen, als er kurze Zeit später zu Arwen trat, um auch sie zu einem Tanz aufzufordern, während Legolas und Gwiwleth bereits mit dem Zweiten begannen.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit war das Fest in vollem Gange

, die Tanzfläche war gefüllt mit Elbenpaaren, die zum Klang der lieblichen Musik tanzten, auch saßen einige an den Tischen, lachten und redeten miteinander. Die Stimmung war fröhlich und beschwingt.

Doch Gwiwileth spürte, wie sie nach dem dritten Tanz langsam müde wurde.

„Legolas?", flüsterte sie leise. „Bitte lass uns aufhören, ich bin erschöpft und würde mich gerne ausruhen. Lass uns doch etwas zu trinken holen." Sie sah in die blauen Augen des Elben, welcher leicht nickte, dann mit ihr die Tanzfläche verließ, ihre Hand immer noch fest in der seinen haltend.

Ein wenig überrascht war Gwiwileth, als dort plötzlich Glorfindel vor ihnen stand.

„Holde Maid, ich wollte Euch noch einmal persönlich gratulieren. Zudem bin ich doch sehr neugierig auf Euch, nachdem Erestor so positiv über Euch sprach", begrüßte der blonde Noldo die junge Elbenmaid und verbeugte sich ansatzweise.

Gwiwileth sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an und vergaß zunächst eine ebenfalls angedeutete Verbeugung, so verwirrt war sie.

„Was sagte Erestor denn über mich? Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es allzu positiv wäre", erwiderte sie dann schließlich, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was aus ihrem Mund kam.

Überrascht zog der Balrogtöter beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Er erzählte mir, wie gut Ihr doch, trotz Eures recht jungen Alters, die Verhandlungen geführt habt, und er glaubt, dass Ihr eines Tages sogar einen sehr guten Berater abgeben werdet", antwortete Glorfindel und reichte der jungen Braut einen Kelch frischen Saftes. „Sagt, liegt es bei Euch in der Familie?"

„Nun ja", fing Gwiwileth an und immer noch zierte leichte Röte ihre Wangen. „Zu Begin hatte ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass mir Erestor nicht sehr wohl gesonnen gegenüber stand", erklärte sie dann und sah hilfesuchend zu Legolas hinüber. Doch dieser konnte nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken, er kannte den Berater einfach zu wenig.

Glorfindel hingegen grinste wissend.

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, als ich Erestor kennen lernte, glaubte ich auch zuerst, er würde mich richtiggehend verabscheuen, weil egal was ich sagte, er etwas Scharfzüngiges erwiderte. Doch irgendwann lernte ich, dass dies nun einmal seine Art ist, und wir schätzen einander sehr. Auch Euch gegenüber wird er sich nur so gezeigt haben", versuchte er Gwiwileth zu beruhigen.

Doch diese blieb weiterhin unsicher.

„Dies mag auf Euch zutreffen", erwiderte sie freundlich. „Dennoch, mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass er mir noch genauso gegenüber steht, nichts hat sich geändert, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, warum." Die Stimme der Elbenmaid klang nahezu verzweifelt und unwillkürlich schmiegte sie sich an den neben ihr stehenden Legolas.

Glorfindel lachte einmal kurz und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wenn er etwas gegen Euch hätte, hätte er mir dies gesagt. Also, vertraut einem Elben, der mehr als zehn mal so alt ist, wie Ihr es seid, und genießt den Abend und die Nacht", sprach er mit einem belustigten Glitzern in den Augen, nickte kurz Legolas zu und ging zurück zu Erestor, welcher etwas alleine am Rande der Feiernden stand, da Celebrian und Elrond sowie Galadriel und Celeborn, Thranduil und Laurelin und Arwen mit ihrem Bruder tanzten. Von den beiden Beratern Thranduils fehlte jegliche Spur, sowie von den Galadhrimzwillingen.

Nachdenklich blickte Legolas dem blonden Krieger hinterher und zog seine Geliebte näher zu sich, küsste sie zärtlich auf ihr Haupt.

„Lass uns einfach den Abend genießen, wie Glorfindel es vorschlug", flüsterte er ihr zu und zog sie mit sich zu den Musikanten, sie um ein ruhiges Lied bittend.

„Willst du mir diesen Tanz gewähren?"

„Gerne", erwiderte Gwiwitleh, in den Gedanken noch bei dem Gespräch mit Glorfindel. „Doch wirklich nur noch diesen einen Tanz. Ich bin tatsächlich ein wenig erschöpft Legolas, und glaube mir, irgendwann müsstest du mich über die Tanzfläche tragen, weil ich mich nicht mehr auf meinen Beinen halten könnte."

Lachend führte er sie auf die Fläche, zog sie eng zu sich und begann die langsamen, komplizierten Schritte des Tanzes.

„Bitte, lass dir dein Herz nicht schwer sein. Grüble nicht über Erestor nach, dies ist ein Fest, das mir mehr bedeutet, als ich sagen kann, und ich möchte nicht, dass ein dunkler Schatten darauf liegt", sprach er und küsste sie sanft auf das Haupt.

„Ach Legolas", entgegnete die junge Elbenmaid. „Solange du bei mir bist, kann mein Herz gar nicht schwer sein." Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln sah Gwiwileth zu ihrem Gemahl auf. Im nächsten Moment trat ein warmes Glitzern in ihre Augen. „Fühlst du es auch?", hauchte sie leise fragend, als sie zum ersten Mal wirklich zu spüren begann, wie sich die neue Seele, die in ihr heran wuchs, sanft regte. Und über den Bund, den sie geschlossen hatten, und dem damit nachziehenden Seelenbündnis, welches sie auf immer in ihren Herzen tragen sollten, konnte auch Legolas spüren, was seine junge Gemahlin meinte. Denn Gwiwileth sah, wie er ihr Lächeln erwiderte.

Verzaubert spürte Legolas das flatternde Leben, und auch wenn er geglaubt hatte, sein Glück könne nicht größer werden, so wurde er nun eines Besseren belehrt. Völlig davon gefesselt verging die Zeit wie im Fluge, sie schienen einfach nur auf der Tanzfläche zu stehen, einander tief in die Augen blickend. Längst bemerkten sie nicht, dass das Lied geendet hatte, oder auch manch einer kurz verwundert aufblickte, doch schnell begriff, was geschah, und die Augen wieder abwandte. Ewigkeiten später löste sich die tiefe Verbindung wieder und Legolas kehrte in die Realität zurück.

„Danke… Geliebte."

„Wofür dankst du mir, Legolas?", fragte Gwiwileth zurück. „Sollte nicht ich dir danken? Ich habe nie gedacht, jemanden so lieben zu können, und nun ist dieses Glück perfekt - mit dir. Aber nun bin ich wirklich müde. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, die Tanzfläche zu verlassen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete er und führte sie zurück zu einer Sitzgruppe.

Noch lange saßen sie am Rand, immer wieder in unverfängliche Gespräche verwickelt, bis sie sich endlich zurückziehen durften, ohne dass man sie für unhöflich hielt.

Der Rest der Gesellschaft feierte noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, bis auf Erestor und Thranduil, die einander einen undurchdringlichen Blick zuwarfen, auf den hin Thranduil nur nickte, und die beiden Elben begaben sich ebenfalls zu Bett. Doch keiner von beiden fand Ruhe, lange lagen sie wach und blicken hinaus in den Himmel, eine Antwort suchend.

Legolas und Gwiwileth hingegen schliefen tief und fest und glücklich, immer in dem Bewusstsein des Lebens, das aus ihnen hervorgehen gegangen war und nun in Gwiwileth heranwuchs.

„" „" „" „" „"

Galu:

Danke für dein Review, fühl dich umgeknuddelt ;)

Also, du hast Recht, sie weiß es auch nicht ;). Die Geschichte spielt etwa 2 000 Jahre vor Die, die wir lieben… ca. 554 oder so etwas… ich müsste noch einmal genau nachschauen… wir haben leider den Fehler gemacht und haben vom Düsterwald geschrieben, obwohl es ja eigentlich großer Grünwald heißen müsste… wir schämen uns auch total, dass uns das erst so spät aufgefallen ist. Deswegen sind Fin und Erestor nicht zusammen. Ich hoffe du hast nicht zu lange auf das neue Kap warten müssen ;)

Narwain:

Danke für dein Review, fühl dich mit in den Boden geknuddelt. Es geht nicht schnell glaub mir, es gibt ja immerhin noch ihr kleines Geheimnis ;). Ich will auch mal wieder ein WE weg oder so…

Nichan:

Ein neuer Leser juchhu § führt einen kleinen Freudentanz auf §. Danke für dein Review ;). Wir mussten dort aufhören, weil sonst das Kapitel zu lang geworden wäre ;). Ich hoffe wir hören noch einmal von dir ;)


	11. Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel 9: Erkenntnisse**

Der erste Schnee knirschte leicht unter seinen Schritten und Thranduil konnte nicht anders, als aufzulachen. Er liebte es, durch die weißen Gärten zu wandern, um sich herum nur Stille und das Geräusch seiner weichen Lederschuhe, wie sie den jungfräulichen Schnee brachen. Auch wenn er, wie alle Elben, nur leichte Abdrücke hinterließ, reichte es doch, um sein Herz mit Freude zu füllen.

Ein klein wenig Scham stieg in ihm auf, als er daran dachte, Erestor und Lothion alle Arbeit für diesen Tag überlassen zu haben, doch zu sehr genoss er das Gefühl, endlich wieder einmal alleine seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen nachhängen zu können.

Die Wege vor ihm schlängelten sich ungesehen durch die weißen Wiesen, und wie ein kleiner Junge begann Thranduil über sie hinwegzueilen, einfach nur den Geruch wahrnehmend, das leichte Schlagen seines Herzens, die Bewegungen seiner Muskeln, einfach nur sich frei zu fühlen.

Gwiwileth liebte den Winter, genauso wie die herabfallenden Schneeflocken, die sich sanft und federleicht auf ihre Haare legten. Mehr denn je erinnerte es sie an Cillien, ihre Heimat. Manchmal wünschte sie sich dorthin zurück, doch konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, ohne Legolas zu leben. Legolas...

Allein der Gedanke an ihn ließ sie lächeln, während sie durch die Gärten streifte und ihren Blick herum schweifen ließ. Seitdem sie den Bund geschlossen hatten, war einige Zeit verstrichen, und ihr junger Gemahl umsorgte sie mit einer enthusiastischen Fürsorge, die Viele schmunzeln ließ. An diesem Tag war Legolas jedoch mit einigen Wächtern an den Grenzen des Reiches seines Vaters, und so war Gwiwileth zum ersten Mal von ihm getrennt worden.

Ein Knirschen ließ die Elbenmaid aufschrecken, und verwundert sah sich Gwiwileth um.

„Ist dort jemand?", fragte sie in die Stille der Natur hinein.

Die klare Stimme seiner Schwiegertochter holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück, und leise lachend trat Thranduil auf sie zu.

„Sei gegrüßt. Ich nutzte nur die seltenen freien Stunden, die ich mir erobern kann, ohne von Laurelin, Haltharon, Lothion oder Erestor mit Arbeit eingedeckt zu werden", erklärte er fröhlich und musterte die werdende Mutter nachdenklich. „Es ist kühl hier draußen, doch möchte ich dich dennoch bitten, mich ein Stück zu begleiten."

„Gerne", erwiderte Gwiwileth lächelnd. Der Blick Thranduils war ihr nicht entgangen, doch war sie froh, dass er ihr nicht mehr so reserviert gegenüber trat, wie er es des Anfangs getan hatte.

„Was wollt ihr denn mit mir besprechen?", fragte die Elbenmaid dann, als die beiden Elben bereits eine Weile schweigend den Weg entlang geschritten waren.

Diese Frage entlockte dem Herrn de Grünwaldes wieder ein leises Lachen, und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ganz die Diplomatin, nicht wahr? Ich wollte lediglich die Möglichkeit haben, deine Gegenwart ein wenig genießen zu können. Und die meines Enkelkindes."

Fröhlich blickte er auf ihren Bauch, dessen Rundung jetzt schon mehr als deutlich sichtbar wurde. Legolas hatte erzählt, das Kind solle in etwa zu der Zeit auf die Welt kommen, in der der letzte Schnee schmelzen würde und die ersten Blumen sprossen. Dass sich sein Sohn also sehr beeilt hatte, um Vater zu werden, amüsierte Thranduil ungemein, und er nutzte jede Gelegenheit, diesen damit aufzuziehen. Seine Augen funkelten spöttisch, und er wirbelte Gwiwileth plötzlich herum. Der erste Schnee hatte des Öfteren einen merkwürdigen Effekt auf ihn.

„Weißt du, Legolas und du, ihr habt es beide geschafft, dass ich mich zum ersten Mal seit seiner Geburt wieder wirklich glücklich fühle."

Auf Gwiwileths Wangen zeigte sich eine zarte Rötung, und sie senkte den Blick.

„Dies freut mich", erwiderte sie dann ehrlich und lächelte leicht. „Doch sagt mir, warum. Ihr habt drei Kinder und eine Frau, die Euch liebt. Wart Ihr denn nicht glücklich?"

„Natürlich war ich glücklich, aber nicht so frei, wie jetzt. Zudem schenkt es meinem Herzen einen gewissen Frieden, meinen Sohn so zu sehen, so voller Leben und Liebe", erzählte der blonde König des Grünwaldes sanft. „Manchmal lastet das Vergangene zu schwer auf meinen Schultern, zu viele Erinnerungen, die einen immer und immer wieder quälen. Ich wünsche mir oft genug, ich hätte Laurelin früher kennen gelernt."

„Dann müssen Eure Erfahrungen zuvor sehr schmerzlich gewesen sein", erwiderte Gwiwileth und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme bedrückt klang. Sie wusste zwar nicht wirklich, was Legolas' Vater so quälte, doch kannte sie dieses Gefühl, denn es war auch ihr oft genug widerfahren.

„Teilweise…", antwortete er leise und versuchte die ungebetenen Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie Caras Amarth gebaut wurde? Und wann? Mein eigener Vater erbaute sie, als er im Jahre Tausend des zweiten Zeitalters mit Vielen unseres Volkes von Lindon hierher zog."

„Nein, dies weiß ich nicht", entgegnete Gwiwileth und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Warum fragt Ihr mich dies?" Ein wenig verwirrt sah die Elbenmaid ihren Schwiegervater an und fragte sich, was es mit seiner Frage auf sich hatte.

Doch dieser lächelte nur still in sich hinein und führte die junge Elbenmaid in eine kleine Laube, geschützt vor Schnee, und ließ sie sich hinsetzen, er selbst setze sich ihr gegenüber auf eine der Bänke.

„Wenn man als Botschafter unterwegs ist, sollte man solche Dinge genauso wissen, wie die Namen und Titel der wichtigen Elben des zu besuchenden Reiches. Doch bist du noch sehr jung, und es gibt für dich noch Vieles zu lernen."

Gwiwileth errötete erneut.

„Ihr habt Recht", gab sie leise zu und senkte verlegen den Kopf. „Jedoch sagte ich nie, dass ich nichts mehr zu lernen habe. Ich möchte meine Aufgaben so erledigen können, dass mein Volk zufrieden ist, und so werde ich wohl nie aufhören zu lernen."

„Nein, das wirst du wohl nicht. Aber sogar ein alter Kauz, wie Erestor oder ich, kann noch ab und an etwas lernen. Sag, wie viel weißt du von der Politik vor der letzen Schlacht? Von den Verhältnissen der Elbenreiche zueinander?", fragte er sie neugierig, nun in der Stimmung, ihr ein wenig von seiner Vergangenheit und der Familie zu erzählen, derer sie nun ein Teil war.

„Oh, meine Mutter erzählte mir viel davon, doch dies ist bereits lange her. Sie war ebenfalls Botschafterin und wurde besonders oft nach Imladris ausgesandt, soviel ich weiß. Trotzdem... Ich habe nicht alles behalten, was sie mir von der damaligen Zeit erzählte", sprach Gwiwileth und lächelte ein wenig wehmütig.

„Dass deine Mutter Botschafterin war, war mir bekannt, aber dass sie mit Bruchtal in Verhandlungen stand… Sag, war sie dies auch während der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses? Damals verbrachte ich viel Zeit an der Seite Elrond Peredhils, auch wenn er mein Volk verriet", überlegte der blonde Sinda, und seine Augen bekamen einen merkwürdigen Glanz.

„Ja, sie war nicht nur Botschafterin, sondern auch eine Kriegerin unseres Volkes und gehörte zu den Elben, die Elrond zu dieser Zeit unterstützten", erwiderte Gwiwileth und sah mit Überraschen den Ausdruck in Thranduils Augen.

„Die uns hätten unterstützen sollen", fügte der König bitter hinzu und lehnte sich zurück, die Erinnerungen drohten, ihn zu überwältigen, genauso wie das Wissen, das sich langsam, aber unaufhörlich in sein Gehirn schlich. „Seit dieser Schlacht sind die Beziehungen zwischen dem Düsterwald und Imladris nicht mehr so gut wie früher. In meinen ersten Jahrhunderten, als ich mit Celebrian aufwuchs, in Lindon, und die Zwillinge kennen lernte, hingen wir vier aneinander wie Kletten, waren kaum auseinander zu bekommen, sodass Erestor, Celeborn und Gil-Galad…", den Namen des letzen Hochkönigs spie er fast aus. „…sowie mein Vater regelmäßig fast um den Verstand gebracht wurden. Doch dann brach dieser enge Zusammenhalt, als Elros die Sterblichkeit wählte. Seinem Bruder hat es fast das Herz gebrochen, er hat dies nie überwunden. Und mein Vater und ich zogen wenig später nach Caras Amarth. Lange sah ich weder Celebrian, die mit ihren Eltern in Eregion lebte, noch Elrond. Erst als sich alle Elbenreiche sammelten, um den dunklen Herrscher endgültig nieder zu werfen, sah ich den, den ich einst Freund nannte, wieder. Es war eine dunkle Zeit, doch freute ich mich, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen, auch wenn mein Vater ihm misstraute. Während der Schlacht lernte ich, dass er Recht hatte. Wie viel von dieser Geschichte wurde dir erzählt? Wie viel weißt du, wie wir alle zu Cillien stehen?", fragte er sie und schloss die Augen.

Gwiwileth sah Thranduil verwundert an.

„Ich bin erstaunt, wie Ihr über diese Zeit redet. Cillien pflegte immer gute Kontakte zu jedem der Elbenreiche, soweit mir meine Mutter verriet, doch viel mehr weiß ich auch darüber nicht", erklärte sie dann und wandte den Blick ab, um ihn durch die Gärten schweifen zu lassen. Die Elbenmaid wusste nicht wirklich, was sie von diesem Gespräch halten sollte, und wartete demnach recht unsicher auf die Antwort Thranduils.

„Deine Mutter hat dir nicht die Unwahrheit gesagt. Cillien war immer sehr neutral, in allen Belangen", antwortete der blonde Elb leise und sah die werdende Mutter wieder an. Das Gespräch hatte viel aufgewühlt, doch sie musste diese Aspekte kennen, um wirklich zu verstehen, was ihre Aufgaben mit sich brachten. Wäre Erestor nicht hier gewesen, wären die Verhandlungen für sie wesentlich schwerer verlaufen und Thranduil wollte, dass sie das nächste Mal auch so etwas berücksichtigen konnte. „Wenn deine Mutter zumeist mit Bruchtal in Verhandlungen stand, so muss sie doch sehr geschickt gewesen sein, sonst hätte sie nichts erreichen können. Erestor ist einfach zu erfahren und geschickt als Diplomat. Sag, über deinen Vater hast du nie etwas erwähnt?"

„Nein, meine Mutter Thurinil erzählte nicht viel von ihm. Ich weiß nur, dass er in der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses gekämpft hatte und dort auch starb", antwortete Gwiwileth mit einem traurigen Unterton in der Stimme. Besonders als Kind hatte sie sich immer gewünscht, einen Vater zu haben, doch dies war ihr verwehrt gewesen. So freute sie sich umso mehr, dass sie hier bei Legolas endlich eine Familie gefunden hatte.

„Deine Mutter war Thurinil?" Thranduil hatte sich kerzengerade aufgesetzt und starrte die junge Elbenmaid überrascht an. Ein Bild tauchte in seinem Geist auf: große blaue Augen, fast weißes Haar, helle Haut und die schlanken berechnenden Bewegungen eines Kriegers.

„Ja, sie war es", nickte Gwiwileth. „Ihr kennt sie? Es würde mich nicht wundern, da sie oft als Botschafterin ausgesendet wurde. Ihr seid ihr sicherlich begegnet, wenn nicht sogar in der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses."

Langsam nickte Thranduil, er fühlte sich nicht so ganz wohl in seiner Haut, doch ließ er es sich nicht anmerken und beantwortete Gwiwileths Frage.

„Ja, ich kannte sie. Wir wurden einander kurz vor der Schlacht vorgestellt, als ich im Zelt des Halbelben weilte. Später sah ich sie noch einmal kurz nach der Schlacht, in der mein Vater den Tod fand. Sie war sehr geschickt in der Diplomatie, nun, sie war eine der Wenigen, die Erestor einfach über den Mund fahren konnten, wenn man von seiner eigenen Geliebten absah", erklärte er lächelnd. „Da fällt mir etwas auf. Du sagtest, dein Vater fiel in der Schlacht… Das heißt, du bist im zweiten Zeitalter geboren?"

„Nein... Zwar liegt mein Zeugungstag noch im zweiten Zeitalter, doch geboren wurde ich anfangs des Dritten Zeitalters. Meine Mutter starb etwa zweihundert Jahre später."

„Es ist traurig zu hören, dass solch eine brilliante Strategin starb. Auch wenn sie mich einmal übervorteilte, und mein Vater recht ungehalten mit mir war", sprach der Herr des Grünwaldes und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Doch nun, lass uns zurückgehen. Legolas erwartet dich sicher schon, und Laurelin wird mir den Kopf abreißen, sollte ich nicht wenigstens einem Teil meiner Pflichten nachkommen."

„Oh, dafür möchte ich nicht verantwortlich sein", lachte Gwiwileth als Antwort, und ihre Augen blitzten auf. Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der Elbenmaid. „Und ich kann es auch nicht erwarten, Legolas wieder zu sehen. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich ihn selbst nach einem Tag der Trennung so schmerzlich vermissen könnte."

„So ist die Liebe", scherzte der Herr der Grünwaldelben und verabschiedete sich herzlich von der werdenden Mutter. Seine Augen wurden traurig, als er ihr nachblickte, nicht wusste, was er sagen oder denken sollte.

Kurz wartete er noch, bis sie außer Sichtweite war, dann hechtete er zu den Räumen des Beraters Elronds, aber auch seines Freundes. Ohne anzuklopfen schmiss er die Tür auf und betrat das Gemach.

Erschrocken blickte der Noldo von dem Buch auf, das er gerade las, als Thranduil sein Zimmer betrat, viel eher hineinstürmte, und ihn mit entsetztem Blick musterte. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich so etwas wie Panik, und sofort war Erestor aufgestanden und legte seinem Freund die Arme auf die Schultern, fühlte das Zittern, das durch den kampferprobten Körper ging. Tausend Fragen lagen ihm auf der Zunge, doch wurden sie durch einen Satz beantwortet, einen Kleinen, geflüstert nur und doch bedeutend.

„Erestor, ich weiß endlich, was uns an ihr gestört hat."

„" „" „" „" „"

Ele:

Dann gibt's auch hier die Antwort: DANKÖÖÖÖÖÖ für das Review süße, fühl dich umgeknuddelt ;). Alsooooo, hast du jetzt eine Ahnung??? Hach sind wir gemein… ich könnte… ich weiß Cliffys sind fieeeees… aber naja Val und ich sind ja Sadisten in der Hinsicht, das müsstest du ja schon wissen ;). Wenn wir es schaffen, gibt's im nächsten Kap vielleicht die Auflösung.

Narwain:

Auch dir vielen Dank… fühl dich mit umgeknuddelt ;). Wir wollten die Zeremonie nicht so lang machen… wir mögen beide Kitsch nicht so sehr… außerdem hat diese FF ja nen anderen Schwerpunkt…

Nichan:

Danke auch dir für dein Review, fühl dich mir in den Boden geknuddelt ;). Wir hoffen, dass die auch dieser Teil gefallen hat… oki, bei dem Cliffy bezweifle ich es, aber es soll ja ein wenig spannend bleiben ;)


	12. Eröffnungen

**Kapitel 10: Eröffnungen**

„Ich... Ich weiß einfach nicht..."

Nervös lief der König des Grünwaldes vor den Augen des dunkelhaarigen Elben auf und ab, immer und immer wieder querte er das Zimmer. Rastlosigkeit und ein gewisser Grad an Verzweiflung spiegelten sich in seinen Zügen.

„Was sollen wir denn nun tun, Erestor?"

Mitten im Zimmer war Thranduil stehen geblieben und sah den Noldo mit hilflosem Gesichtsausdruck an.

Auch Erestor war sich nicht sicher, welchen Rat er geben sollte, doch verbarg er dies vor seinem Freund. Zu geschockt war er über die Eröffnung, die der Sinda eben gemacht hatte.

„Thranduil, setz dich erst einmal", sprach er leise, deutete auf einen Platz neben ihm und überlegte kurz. „Es ist ein erschreckender Gedanke. Doch können wir schlecht darüber richten. Sie wussten nichts… Dürfen wir es ihr denn verschweigen?" Innerlich war Erestor mehr als nur beunruhigt über diese Tatsache.

Trotz der Bitte des Elben blieb Thranduil stehen und begann nun wieder unruhig seine Runden zu drehen, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, den Kopf gesenkt.

„Wir können es nicht verschweigen, wir müssen es ihnen sagen!", erwiderte der blonde Elb dann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber kann ich das auch verantworten? Gegenüber Legolas? Gegenüber dem Kind, das sie erwartet?"

Wiederum blieb Thranduil stehen und sah Erestor händeringend an.

Seufzend stand Erestor auf und trat zu dem blonden Grünwaldkönig, legte ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern. Der verzweifelte Elb tat ihm leid, und er wünschte sich, ihm helfen zu können.

„Bedenke, was es für Konsequenzen hätte. Es geht auch um ihr Glück, wenn sie es erfahren, wird ein Schatten darauf fallen, das weißt du, wie ich", sprach er eindringlich und verwünschte den Tag, an dem er zugestimmt hatte, in den Düsterwald zu reisen, verwünschte sich selbst, da er ihre Mutter so gut kannte, es hätte erkennen müssen.

„Aber wir müssen es ihnen sagen, wir können es nicht verschweigen, das würde noch mehr Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Zumindest Gwiwileth muss es erfahren. Schließlich ist sie diejenige, die Legolas' Kind erwartet", entgegnete Thranduil nun. Zwar war der Elb dankbar für den Beistand Erestors, doch dies half nicht darüber hinweg, dass er mittlerweile völlig verzweifelt war.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", fragte Erestor und verfluchte sich erneut, er hatte den Schatten gesehen, doch warum hatte er das nicht verstehen können? Warum hatte er dies nicht verhindern können. Er sehnte sich nach Glorfindel, wollte mit ihm reden, doch wusste er, dass dies niemals ein Thema zwischen ihnen werden durfte.

„Thranduil, ich bin mir sehr unsicher und weiß nicht, welchen Rat ich dir geben soll. Überlege, welche Konsequenzen es haben könnte, wenn du ihr dies offenbarst."

„Denkst du, es hat weniger Folgen, wenn wir es nicht sagen? Meinst du, wir können es ihnen für immer verheimlichen? Nein, Erestor, ich sage dir, das können wir nicht. Wir müssen es ihr sagen... Und sie..." Thranduil atmete tief durch, bevor er die letzten Worte sprach, bevor er seinen Entschluss besiegelte. „Sie soll entscheiden, ob wir es Legolas sagen... Schließlich ist es ihr Kind."

Erestor wusste, dass Thranduil seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte, und er ihn nun nicht mehr würde umstimmen können. Sein Herz tat ihm weh, wenn er daran dachte, wie schrecklich dies für den blonden König werden würde.

„Pass auf dich auf, ich hoffe, dein Gewissen wird mit den Folgen dieser Entscheidung leben können, mein Freund", erklärte er und verneigte sich leicht vor Thranduil. „Ich bete zu den Valar, dass sie ihre Hand schützend über dich und die Deinen halten werden."

„Es wird damit leben müssen. Und wenn ich dies nicht täte, dann wäre es genauso", erwiderte Thranduil und sah Erestor an. Er würde seine Entscheidung nicht mehr rückgängig machen, und so versuchte er nun, sich einigermaßen zu fassen und auf die Aufgabe vorzubereiten, die ihm bevorstand.

In seinen Augen schimmerte Trauer um ein Glück, das auch sein Herz berührt hatte, als Erestor Thranduil hinterher blickte. Deutlich konnte er das dunkle Schicksal wieder fühlen, das auf dieser Familie lag und wünschte, irgendwie helfen zu können. Abwartend ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen und wartete darauf, dass Thranduil zurückkehrte. Sein Freund würde seinen Beistand brauchen.

X.X.X.X.X.

„Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ihn etwas bedrückte", erklärte Gwiwileth im selben Moment, während sie mit dem Kopf an Legolas' Schulter ruhte. „Schon vorher war er nachdenklich, als ich mit ihm redete, doch als ich ging, schien es sich noch zu verstärken." Ebenfalls nachdenklich starrte die Elbenmaid in den Raum hinein. „Nur, ich weiß nicht warum..."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er sich nur wieder zu sehr an die Vergangenheit erinnert", erklärte Legolas und küsste Gwiwileth zärtlich, während er mit einer Hand ehrfurchtsvoll über ihren Bauch strich. „Weißt du, wie wunderbar es ist, zu fühlen, wenn es tritt? Ach, ich liebe dich so."

„Und ich liebe dich", erwiderte Gwiwileth glücklich und versuchte gleichzeitig, alle finsteren Gedanken zu verdrängen. Sanft küsste die Elbenmaid Legolas und lächelte, als sie sich von ihm löste. „Du magst Recht haben, er war auch vorher betrübt über Vergangenes, aber... Ach, lass uns nicht weiter davon reden, ich freue mich einfach, dass du wieder da bist. Von dir getrennt zu sein, war das Schrecklichste, was mir bis jetzt widerfahren ist."

„Auch ich vermisste dich so, mein kleiner Schmetterling", flüsterte er und strich ihr zärtlich durch das Haar. „Mitten in der Nacht wollte ich nur noch aufspringen und zurückeilen zu dir, zum Glück hat Lothion mich davon abgehalten. Ich glaube, er hält mich wirklich für liebestoll."

Gwiwileth lachte. „Das wäre wirklich ein wenig zu viel gewesen, was hätten sie von dir denken sollen, Legolas?", fragte sie dann neckend und mit einem liebevollen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie wunderschön du bist, wenn du lachst?", fragte er sie und das Blau seiner Augen strahlte richtiggehend. „Aber auch so… Hach, jede Minute weilen meine Gedanken bei dir. Da fällt mir ein, Lothion war sehr wütend auf mich, weil ich mich nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte… Er murmelte irgendetwas über werdende Väter und verrückte Hühner, und dass mein Vater leider auch immer so gewesen war."

„Lothion war wütend?", entgegnete Gwiwileth und konnte nur mit Mühe ein Prusten unterdrücken. „Das kann ich mir mittlerweile gut vorstellen", fuhr die Elbenmaid dann fort und strich Legolas liebevoll über die Wange. „Und dass ich schön bin, Legolas, ich weiß nicht, wie oft du mir das schon gesagt hast..."

Unschuldig blickte er zu ihr hinab.

„Soll ich es etwa lieber lassen?", fragte er verspielt und schob die Lippe ein wenig vor.

„Oh ... Eigentlich eher nicht, wenn ich es so recht bedenke", erklärte Gwiwileth schelmisch grinsend, bevor sie dem geliebten Elben einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

„Du bist einfach wunderschön, hinreißend, bezaubernd, atemberaubend, entzückend… meine Geliebte… mein Licht", flüsterte er und bei jedem Wort hauchte er einen Kuss auf ihren Hals. „Doch bevor ich es vergesse, meine Schwester ritt mir entgegen, sie sagte, sie wolle heute Abend einmal mit dir ein wenig Zeit verbringen."

„Ich soll von dir getrennt werden, schon wieder?", murmelte Gwiwileth unwillig an seinem Hals und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann sie nicht noch warten? Ich möchte lieber bei dir sein..."

Verträumt strich er immer wieder über die seidigen Locken.

„Auf, geh schon, ich werde es uns derweil für heute Abend gemütlich machen. Ein schönes Kaminfeuer, etwas Obst und Wein, und dann werden wir uns aneinanderkuscheln und die Flammen beobachten, wie sie fröhlich vor sich hinprasseln. Ich werde dich halten, und dir immer wieder ins Ohr flüstern, wie zauberhaft du doch bist, und dass du zu meinem Lebensmittelpunkt geworden bist", erklärte er lächelnd und küsste sie erneut voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit.

„Das macht mir die Trennung leichter", lächelte Gwiwileth ihn an und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal sanft, bevor sie sich erhob. „Dann werde ich jetzt gehen, Melelhídhril wird mich wohl schon erwarten."

Ein letztes Mal sah die Elbenmaid Legolas mit strahlenden Augen an, so als wäre es das letzte Mal, dass sie den geliebten Elben sehen würde. Dann wandte sich Gwiwileth um und verließ ihr Zimmer, um über die Gänge in Richtung von Melelhídhrils Gemach zu eilen.

Lange blickte Legolas ihr hinterher und fühlte einfach nur Glück, wollte sich darin verlieren, doch bald raffte er sich auf, bereitete alles vor und wartete auf ihre Rückkehr.

Unsicher und doch festen Entschlusses schritt Thranduil durch die Gänge, als er sah, wie Gwiwileth aus den Gemächern trat, die sie sich mit ihrem Gemahl teilte. Sein Atem stockte, und er spürte, wie sein Herz begann, zu rasen, doch er hielt an seinem Vorhaben fest.

„Gwiwileth, hättest du einen Augenblick Zeit?", sprach er sie an und erschrak ob dem rauen Klang, den seine Stimme hatte.

Ein wenig überrascht vernahm die Elbenmaid die Stimme ihres Schwiegervaters und drehte sich um.

„Thranduil, habt Ihr etwas vergessen, was Ihr mit mir besprechen wolltet?"

Fragend sah Gwiwileth den Elben an.

„So kann man es sagen", antwortete er und führte sie in den kleinen Raum, in dem die Beratungen abgehalten wurden, wenn nur die engsten Vertrauten anwesend waren.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll…"

Der Ton in Thranduils Stimme machte die Elbenmaid nervös.

„Was wollt Ihr denn noch sagen?", fragte Gwiwileth misstrauisch und beobachtete jede der Bewegungen des Gründwaldkönigs.

Nervös und mit schnell klopfendem Herzen lief Thranduil vor ihr auf und ab, suchte verzweifelt nach Worten.

„Es gibt etwas… das… ich dir sagen muss… es… Verdammt!"

Bei dem letzten Wort des Elben schrak Gwiwileth zurück.

„Aber... Aber, was ist los, dass Ihr Euch so benehmt, dass Ihr kaum über die Lippen bekommt, was Euch auf dem Herzen liegt?", fragte die Elbenmaid fassungslos, das Benehmen Thranduils nicht einordnen könnend.

Mit einer hektischen Geste fegte er seine Haare zurück, ließ sich auf einen der Stühle sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den schlanken Händen. Thranduil wusste einfach nicht, wie er es ihr sagen sollte, wusste nicht, wie er seinen Sohn vor dem Schmerz bewahren konnte.

„Damals, bei der Schlacht des letzen Bündnisses, als mein Vater gefallen war, kam eine junge Frau zu mir. Sie schenkte mir Trost… Oh, wenn ich das nur gewusst hätte…"

„Wenn ihr was gewusst hättet?", fragte Gwiwileth, die nun vollends verwirrt war und keinerlei Ahnung hatte, was sie erwartete. „Was wollt ihr mir sagen?"

Kurz musste er tief Luft holen, all seinen Mut zusammen nehmen. Es war schwer, so unendlich schwer, das zu sagen.

„Die junge Frau tröstete mich und… nun… sie wurde wohl schwanger… doch ich erfuhr nichts davon… wusste es nicht…"

„Was... was wusstet Ihr nicht?", fragte Gwiwileth erneut, doch sie wurde dabei immer leiser. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke bemächtigte sich ihrer, den sie nicht zulassen wollte. Nein... Es konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht sein. Die Elbenmaid bemerkte gar nicht, wie sie anfing, zu zittern.

Der blonde König bemerkte ihr Zittern, wünschte sich, sie beschützten zu können, vor der Wahrheit, vor dem Verständnis, das er in ihren Augen aufleuchten sah, genauso, wie die Angst. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, wollte ihn davon abhalten, doch er musste es aussprechen, musste es sagen, dem Schicksal seinen Willen lassen.

„Ich wusste nichts von der Schwangerschaft, sie kehrte mir ihrem Volk zurück… Es war doch nur eine Nacht… Eine einzige… Es hätte nicht… Erst vor Kurzem erkannte ich, was passierte… Oh, wie ich mich verfluche… Gwiwileth… Die Frau damals… Sie war Botschafterin…"

Nun zog sich auch Gwiwileths Herz schmerzlich zusammen. Sie ahnte, was der Elb sagen wollte, doch schrie ihr Verstand danach, dass dies nicht möglich sein konnte. Trotz allem begann die Elbenmaid, noch heftiger zu zittern.

„Bitte... Thranduil... Bitte sagt mir nicht...", flüsterte Gwiwileth nur und lehnte sich Halt suchend an die Wand, vor der sie stand.

Verzweiflung packte ihn, als er ihre Angst sah. Doch was sollte er nur tun? Warum… Immer und immer wieder dachte er dieses eine Wort. Warum konnte das nicht alles ein schlechter Scherz sein? Warum hatte er damals…?

„Doch Gwiwileth… Die Frau damals…" Die Worte kamen ihm nur qualvoll langsam über die Lippen, er kämpfte mit jedem Einzelnen. „Die Frau damals war deine Mutter… Du bist meine Tochter."

X.X.X.X.X

Ele:

Danke für dein Review süße, fühl dich in den Boden geknuddelt. Damit wäre das Geheimnis gelüftet… bitte erschlag uns nicht ;). Hier die Cliffys sind noch Harmlos… warte mal, was ab Ddwl Kapitel 22 abgeht… du wirst uns hassen ;)… ne, wie gesagt, jetzt ist es ja aufgelöst…

Galu:

Danke für dein Review, fühl dich in den Boden geknuddelt ;). Du bist echt fast zu gut für uns ;)… aber bevor du mich jetzt erschlägst, ich habe nur gesagt, das Thranduil Laurelin nie betrogen hat, und das hat er auch nicht… sie kam erst später ;). Und auch wenn Gwiwi nichts dazu kann… naja es gibt da so ein kleines Tabu unter den Elben… (Tolkien ist Schuld…)

Narwain:

Danke für dein Review, fühl die platt geknuddelt ;). Und, haben wir deine These bestätigt? Das mit dem Happy ending… dazu verraten wir noch nichts ;).

Legolasion:

Danke für dein Review. Was hältst du von der bisherigen Auflösung? Fühl die geknuddelt ;)

Nichan:

Danke für dein Review, fühl dich umgeknuffelt ;) richtig geraten ;)… Halbgeschwister ;). Hach macht das einen Spaß ;) War dieses Ende auch fies? ‚schaut ganz unschuldig'


	13. Bittere Wirklichkeit

**Kapitel 11: Bittere Wirklichkeit**

Gwiwileth war es, als hätte jemand den Boden unter ihren Füßen hinweg gezogen, und nun glaubte die Elbenmaid, in ein dunkles Loch zu stürzen, ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung.

„Aber... Das kann doch gar nicht sein", stammelte sie geschockt und sah den Grünwaldkönig verstört an, wollte einfach nicht wahr haben, dass Thranduils Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen.

„Doch, das kann es… Es tut mir so leid…" Er wusste nicht einmal, wofür er sich eigentlich entschuldigte. Für diese eine Nacht damals? Dass er sie nicht früher nach ihrer Mutter gefragt hatte? Dass er nicht früher verstanden hatte? Aus traurigen Augen sah er sie an, wünschte sich, ihr zu helfen. Vorsichtig berührte er sie an der Schulter, versuchte, ihr zu zeigen… ja, was zu zeigen? Dass er sie verstand? Dass es auch ihn berührte?

„Es tut Euch leid?", fragte Gwiwileth leise. „Leid?"

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf, konnte die Tränen kaum noch zurückhalten, die in ihre Augen drängten. Ihr Kopf schien leer, bis auf den einen Gedanken... Wie war das möglich? Konnte es denn sein? Warum hatte ihre Mutter ihr dann gesagt, dass ihr Vater tot war? Langsam sank die Elbenmaid an der Wand hinunter, bis sie auf dem Boden zu sitzen kam und ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Zärtlich legte der König des Grünwaldes nun beide Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht…", stammelte er, sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation. „Wusste nicht… Sie hat dir nie etwas gesagt… warum nur?"

„Ihr... Ihr könnt nicht verstehen... Lasst mich..." Verwirrt sah sie zu Boden. „Lasst mich...", hauchte sie noch ein zweites Mal, und ein leises, verzweifeltes Schluchzen entwich der Elbenmaid.

Unsicher zog Thranduil sich zurück, betrachtete die junge Elbenmaid und wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte, wie er seine Tochter trösten sollte.

„Ich wünschte… Gwiwileth, sieh mich an, ich wollte nie, dass eine solche Situation entsteht. Ich wünschte mir, Thurinil hätte es mir erzählt."

„Das wünschte ich mir auch", erwiderte Gwiwileth mit zitternder Stimme. Die Elbenmaid ertrug die Situation einfach nicht mehr, und noch bevor Thranduil reagieren konnte, war sie aufgesprungen und zur Tür hinausgestürzt.

Thranduil wollte ihr noch etwas hinterher rufen, sie aufhalten, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst, und er sackte auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder im Kreis, immer wieder sah er Gwiwileths Gesicht vor sich, ihre Angst und Verzweiflung.

Draußen auf dem Flur war Laurelin gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gemahl, als eine Elbenmaid hastig an ihr vorbei rannte.

Erstaunt blieb Laurelin stehen und wandte sich um.

„Gwiwileth!", rief sie, doch die schluchzende Elbenmaid war bereits um die nächste Ecke gebogen. Verwirrt schüttelte Laurelin den Kopf und betrat den Beratungsraum durch die Tür, welche weit offen stand.

„Thranduil?"

Mit müden Augen blickte Thranduil seine geliebte Gemahlin an.

„Laurelin… Ich glaube, wir müssen reden." Er wusste, er musste auch ihr die Wahrheit sagen, denn auch wenn er sie erst nach der Schlacht kennen lernte, so hatte sie doch ein Recht, diesen Teil seiner Vergangenheit zu kennen. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht hassen würde.

„Wie es scheint, müssen wir wirklich reden? Hast du mit Gwiwileth gesprochen? Was ist passiert? Warum ist sie gerade an mir vorbei gestürmt? Sie war vollkommen aufgelöst!", sprach Laurelin, während sie mit ernstem Gesicht auf ihren Gemahl zutrat. Ihr Gefühl verriet der Elbenfrau, dass es sich um nichts Gutes handeln konnte.

„Setz dich, es könnte ein längeres Gespräch werden", bat Thranduil sie und ergriff ihre schlanken Finger, als sie ihm gegenüber saß. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was ich dir einst erzählte, über den Tod meines Vaters?" Die Angst, die ihn nun befiel, konnte er nicht leugnen. Oh ja, er hatte ihr von Thurinil erzählt, doch nichts von dem Kind, von dem auch er nichts wusste.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich noch", erwiderte Laurelin und sah ihren Gemahl prüfend an. Der Blick aus den Augen der Elbenfrau war streng, sie verstand nicht ganz, was Thranduil ihr damit sagen wollte. „Nur, was hat das mit Gwiwileth zu tun?"

Zu gut wusste er, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, nach Ausflüchten zu suchen. Er musste ehrlich sein, und sollte es auch nicht herauszögern. Doch musste er tief Luft holen und allen Mut sammeln, es fiel ihm nicht leicht.

„Damals habe ich eine Nacht mit einer Botschafterin Cilliens verbracht, das erzählte ich dir. Was ich aber nicht erzählte und bis vor wenigen Stunden nicht wusste, war, dass sie schwanger wurde. Gwiwileth ist meine Tochter."

„Wie bitte? Thranduil... Habe ich mich verhört, oder hast du das soeben wirklich gesagt?"

Laurelin schien aus allen Wolken zu fallen und starrte ihren Gemahl fassungslos an. „Das ist doch nicht möglich."

„Ich fürchte, doch", antwortete er leise, blickte zu Boden, nicht fähig, ihrem Blick stand zu halten. „Ich schäme mich, fühle mich schuldig…" Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, rutschte von seinem Stuhl und bettete seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß, suchte ihre Wärme, ihren Trost.

Doch Laurelin schob ihren Gemahl von sich. In ihr Gesicht war immer noch Entgeisterung geschrieben, die Elbenfrau konnte beim besten Willen nicht glauben, was sie soeben gehört hatte.

„Thranduil... Ich kann es kaum glauben." Mühsam rang Laurelin um Beherrschung und versuchte, ihre Gedanken und die vielen Fragen, welche ihr durch den Kopf gingen, zu ordnen. „Aber... Wieso... Wieso hast du erst jetzt erfahren, dass Gwiwileth deine... deine Tochter sein sollte?"

„Weil ihre Mutter heimkehrte, ohne mir etwas davon zu erzählen", antwortete er knapp und blickte zu Laurelin auf, wie ein getretener Hund. Er fühlte sich elend und brauchte sie in diesem Moment dringender, als jemals in der Zeit nach Gwaithions Geburt, als er begonnen hatte, die dunklen Erinnerungen zu verarbeiten.

Dennoch war Laurelin zu verwirrt von den Geschehnissen, als dass sie erkennen konnte, was ihr Gemahl nun so dringend brauchte. Immer noch gab es Fragen, welche unbeantwortet waren.

„Und warum hast du dies erst jetzt erfahren?", fragte sie so und sah ihn prüfend an. „Gwiwileth kann es dir unmöglich selbst gesagt haben."

Thranduil zitterte nun leicht, es verunsicherte ihn, dass Laurelin so zurückhaltend, gar abweisend war. Doch bevor er sie darauf ansprach, würde er ihre Fragen beantworten.

„Sie erzählte mir, wann sie gezeugt wurde, und nannte mir den Namen ihrer Mutter… Damit setzten sich alle Teile des Rätsels zusammen", erklärte er seiner geliebten Gefährtin und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme bebte, wie sehr er sich doch nach ihrer Umarmung sehnte.

„Und du hast es ihr gesagt, jetzt eben? Lief sie deshalb vollkommen aufgelöst an mir vorbei?" Laurelins Stimme war leise, aber fest, ihr Blick war durchdringend und bohrte sich in ihren Gemahl, als könnte sie tief in ihn sehen, bis auf seine Seele.

In ihren Augen konnte er bereits den Fehler sehen, den er begangen hatte, doch was hätte er Anderes tun können? In banger Erwartung ihrer Reaktion, kniete er vor ihr, blickte auf ihre Füße und nickte knapp und unsicher.

„Thranduil, sieh mich an!"

Laurelins Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. Sie erkannte zwar, wonach sich ihr Gemahl sehnte, doch dies war das Letzte, was sie ihm diesem Moment zu geben vermochte.

Er zuckte unter ihrer Tonlage zusammen, wünschte sich, sich irgendwo verkriechen zu können, wünschte sich einfach nur, tot umzufallen. Sein Blick verschwamm, als er sein Gesicht hob und ihr in die Augen sah. Seine Seele war zum zerreißen gespannt, und sein ganzer Körper zitterte leicht. Aber Thranduil würde die Konsequenzen für sein Handeln tragen.

„Laurelin…", sprach er mit brüchiger Stimme und wartete.

Aber die Elbenfrau war an die Grenzen ihrer Selbstbeherrschung gestoßen. Zwar sah sie ihren Gemahl an, doch war in ihre Augen, ebenso in ihr Gesicht, die Wut geschrieben.

„Bei den Valar, Thranduil, weißt du nicht… Kannst du dir nicht denken, was du soeben angerichtet hast?", fragte Laurelin laut und beherrschte sich nur noch äußerst mühsam. „Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du ihr das angetan? Sie ist schwanger, wer weiß, wozu das noch führen wird! Und was ist mit Legolas, mit unserem Sohn? Gönnst du ihm sein Glück nicht mehr?" Die letzten Worte schleuderte die Elbenfrau ihrem Gemahl entgegen.

Nun war es für den blonden König zuviel, vor Laurelins Augen verließ ihn die letzte Selbstbeherrschung, als er sie anblickte, ihre Worte hörte. Schluchzend kniete er auf dem Boden, das Haupt gesenkt.

„Doch… Natürlich… Ich will, dass er glücklich ist… Aber sie hat… hat das Recht zu wissen… Es darf nicht unsere Entscheidung sein…"

Heiße Tränen tropften auf den kalten Steinboden.

„Nur merke ich nichts davon, dass dir etwas an seinem Glück gelegen ist", bemerkte Laurelin kühl und bedachte ihren Gemahl mit vernichtendem Blick. „Überhaupt, wie kannst du ihr dies antun? Sie ist hochschwanger, bei den Valar! Willst du, dass sie ihr Kind verliert?"

Jedes ihrer Worte schnitt wie ein Messer in sein Herz, und seine Schluchzer wurden immer heftiger, unkontrollierter. Sein Körper krümmte sich zusammen, rollte sich zu einem kleinen Ball, und die Tränen rannen nun völlig ungehindert über seine Wangen.

„Ich wollte nicht… wünschte mir… Verdammt, ich wünschte mir, ich wäre tot… Dann wäre das nie passiert, dann hätte es nie jemand erfahren… WARUM LEBE ICH NOCH?" Die letzen Worte hatte er geschrieen und sah seine Frau nun aus strahlend grünen Augen an, eine Farbe, die Gwiwileths so unglaublich ähnlich war. Doch jegliche Vernunft war aus dem Blick gewichen, alles, was sich darin noch spiegelte, war Schuld und der Wunsch, diesem Leben zu entfliehen.

Erst dieser Anblick schien Laurelin zu besänftigen. Nur einen Moment später kniete sie neben ihrem Gemahl am Boden und zog diesen in ihre Arme.

„Du lebst aber noch, und glaube mir, dies ist gut so. Sonst hätte ich dich nicht, und sonst hätten wir auch nicht unsere drei Kinder. Thranduil, auch wenn du es in diesem Moment nicht sehen willst, es gibt so viele Dinge, für die es sich lohnt, zu leben. Aber ich mache mir jetzt wirklich Sorgen um Gwiwileth." Die Stimme der Elbenfrau war wieder leise, doch diesmal untermalt von einem besorgten Tonfall.

Ihr Gemahl klammerte sich an sie und weinte bitterlich, brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich beruhigt hatte.

„Sie wird sich nichts antun… Ich bin mir dessen ganz sicher… Bitte bleib bei mir, ich brauche dich, Geliebte." Und sie blieb bei ihm.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Nachdem Thranduil gegangen war, wurde Erestor doch noch nervös. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, er solle seinem Freund folgen, und er lebte schon lange genug, um darauf zu hören. Leise schlich er hinter dem Sinda her und wartete in den Schatten darauf, dass das Gespräch beendet sein würde.

Als Gwiwileth aus dem Saal rannte, war sein erster Impuls, ihr direkt zu folgen, doch der Anblick Laurelins hielt ihn davon ab. Erst wartete er noch, bis diese in dem Raum bei Thranduil verschwunden war. Er wusste, sein Freund machte sich jetzt Vorwürfe, doch würde er nichts tun können, ihm das Gewissen zu erleichtern. Seine Sorge galt der verwirrten Elbenmaid, und so folgte er ihr leise. Er fand sie recht bald in den Gärten, an einem kleinen See sitzend, mitten im Schnee.

Es schmerzte ihn, sie so zu sehen, so machte er sich bemerkbar und trat neben sie.

„Gwiwileth…?"

Die Elbenmaid hatte im Schnee gesessen, dort bei dem Teich, in dem sie Legolas zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. An diesem Platz war sie alleine, und so konnte sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen. Immer wieder wurde ihr Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt, wie sie dort hockte, die verweinten Augen auf das zugefrorene Wasser richtend und dennoch nichts sehend. Die Hände hatte Gwiwileth schützend um ihren Bauch gelegt, so als wollte sie das Kind, das in ihr heranwuchs, vor der Nachricht schützen, die sie soeben erhalten hatte.

Gwiwileth wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken oder fühlen sollte, nicht einmal, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie liebte Legolas, und die Elbenmaid würde nie aufhören, ihn zu lieben. Gwiwileth wusste es.

Gefangen in ihren bitteren Gedanken bemerkte die Elbenmaid kaum, wie ein Elb an sie herantrat. So ließ die Stimme, die ihren Namen sprach, Gwiwileth mit tränennassem Gesicht und rotgeweinten Augen herumfahren.

„Wer...?"

Erschüttert ließ Erestor sich neben ihr nieder, legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin es… Erestor..", flüsterte er ihr leise zu und erschrak tief bei ihrem zerrütteten Anblick.

Gwiwileth wandte sich ab. Sie hatte allein sein wollen und ertrug kaum die Gegenwart eines anderen Elben.

„Bitte, lasst mich alleine", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Es tut mir leid, aber diesen Wunsch werde ich dir nicht erfüllen", antwortete Erestor sanft und strich ihr einige Strähnen ihres langen Haares aus dem Gesicht. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

Doch die Elbenmaid versuchte, sich dem Elben zu entziehen.

„Nein, ich möchte alleine sein, ich ertrage es einfach nicht." Ihre Stimme war so leise und brüchig, dass Gwiwileth sie selbst kaum noch erkannte.

Doch Erestor ließ sich nicht beirren, sanft hob er sie hoch und begann seinen Weg hinein, zurück in den Palast.

„Du wirst lernen müssen, damit zu leben, so wie wir alle den einen oder anderen Schicksalsschlag verkraften müssen. Da wir aber nicht wollen, dass deinem Kind etwas passiert, sollten wir aus der Nässe und Kälte hinaus", erklärte er sanft, wie zu einem Kind, das sich beim Spielen verletzt hatte.

Gwiwileth hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich zu wehren, und wenn sie ehrlich war, so war es nun Trost, den sie so dringend brauchte, auch wenn sie immer noch alleine sein wollte. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und hätte am liebsten alle Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verbannt.

Langsam trug Erestor die junge Elbenmaid in den Palast und brachte sie in seine Gemächer, legte sie dort auf einige Kissen und strich ihr erneut die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich beschützen können. Deine Mutter kannte ich sehr gut, genauso wie deinen Vater… Sie waren mir beide sehr wichtig und sind es immer noch. Doch du… bist noch so jung… Ich mache mir Vorwürfe, dass ich es nicht rechtzeitig erkannte… Doch hätte es etwas geändert?", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst, und seine Augen blickten traurig auf die so zerbrechlich wirkende Gwiwileth hinunter.

Die Elbenmaid hatte zwar wahrgenommen, wie sie auf ein Bett gelegt wurde, doch wollte sie ihre Augen nicht wieder öffnen. Zu trostlos erschien ihr die bittere Wirklichkeit. So nahm sie auch nicht die Worte Erestors wahr, bemerkte nicht den Selbstvorwurf des Elben. Am liebsten hätte Gwiwileth nun alles um sich herum vergessen, die Sorgen verdrängt. Und sie sehnte sich mehr denn je nach Legolas, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie ihm nie wieder unbefangen gegenüber treten konnte.

Seufzend stand Erestor auf und setzte sich in einen der Sessel nahe des Kamins. Er würde warten, bis Gwiwileth tief schlief, was aufgrund des Schocks nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde, und dann, so beschloss er, wollte er nach Thranduil sehen. Immer noch darüber nachdenkend, ob er etwas hätte ändern können, lehnte er sich zurück und wartete.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Narwain:

Danke für dein Review, fühl dich weggeknuddelt. Ich hoffe wir haben dich nicht zu lange warten lassen mit dem Update ;). Und geht es deinem Puls besser? Was aus ihrer Liebe wird? Das werden die nächsten Kapitel zeigen. Val und ich werden heute wohl das letzte Kapitel schreiben, jetzt heißt nur noch auf unsere betaleserin warten, die wird viel zu tun haben ;).

Shatiel:

Auch die vielen Dank für das Review, fühl dich mit weggeknuddelt. Es freut uns immer wieder zu hören, dass es Leser gibt, denen die Story gefällt. Ich hoffe wir verlieren auf die letzen Kapitel hin nicht unser Niveau… weil wir sie alle innerhalb einer Woche geschrieben haben werden. Ich hoffe dir hat auch dieses Kapitel gefallen.

Galu:

Jop, wissen wir, aber du weißt auch, dass wir noch viel fieser können ;). Danke fürs Review, und fühle dich in den Boden gewuschelt. Also, Gwiwileth wurde direkt nach der Schlacht des letzen Bündnisses gezeugt… und ist somit älter als Legolas leibliche Geschwister… aber auch nur wenig… sie wird wohl knappe 50 Jahre älter als Gwaithion sein und ca. 150 - 200 Jahre älter als Legolas (wir haben uns noch nicht auf sein genaues Geburtsdatum geeinigt). Kann aber auch sein, dass wir das niemals klar ausgedrückt haben. Was aus dem Kind wird… nun, das wird sich wohl noch zeigen (oki, Val und ich wissen es schon ;)).

Ele:

Danke für dein Review, fühl dich umgeknuffelt. Und naja, wir haben es ja mehrfach leise angedeutet… ich könnte so heulen, wenn ich daran denke… aber weder Val noch ich könnten eine einfache Legolas Romanze schreiben, die keinen Haken hat. Du bist also Kummer durch uns gewohnt? Sind wir wirklich sooooo schlimm??? Oje… naja… ansonsten wäre es ja langweilig ;).


	14. Erwachen?

**Kapitel 12: Erwachen?**

Nervös lief Legolas in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, die Kerzen waren bereits herunter gebrannt und Gwiwileth war immer noch nicht erschienen. Er fragte sich, was er tun sollte, und warum sie nicht kam.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken und wartete weiter.

X.X.X.X.X

Erestor wollte derweil aufstehen und Thranduil aufsuchen, doch in diesem Moment klopfte es leise an der Tür.

„Herein", rief er und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Elbenmaid, die schlafend auf dem Bett lag.

Es war Thranduil, der vor der Tür stand und diese nun öffnete. Äußerlich wirkte er wieder gelassen und ruhig, doch sein Inneres war immer noch in Aufruhr. Als er nun in das Zimmer Erestors trat, bemerkte er Gwiwileth, die auf dessen Bett lag und schlief.

„Du hast dich um sie gekümmert, ich danke dir", erklärte er leise, um die Elbenmaid nicht zu wecken.

„Du wusstest, dass ich dies tun würde", antwortete der Noldo lächelnd und ließ sich wieder auf einem Sessel nieder. „Was hat Laurelin gesagt?"

„Sie war zunächst sehr wütend, fragte mich, ob mir nichts am Glück meiner Kinder gelegen wäre", erwiderte Thranduil, und nun konnte man ihm anmerken, dass er immer noch niedergeschlagen war. „Und sie machte sich große Sorgen um Gwiwileth, doch ich sehe, dass es ihr gut geht." Ein schwaches Lächeln fand den Weg auf die Lippen des blonden Elben.

Nachdenklich blickte Erestor auf den schlafenden Körper.

„Ich bezweifle, dass es ihr gut geht. Der Schock hat sie schlussendlich einschlafen lassen, aber ich glaube, ihre Seele ist immer noch in Aufruhr, sie wollte sich nicht einmal berühren lassen, das arme Kind."

Auf diese Worte Erestors erwiderte Thranduil nichts, nur ein Seufzen kam aus seinem Mund, leise und leidgeprüft.

Der Schock hatte Gwiwileth in einen leichten Schlaf sinken lassen, doch ihr Körper wollte keine Ruhe finden. Und so wachte die Elbenmaid bereits nach einer kurzen Weile auf, ließ die Augen zunächst jedoch geschlossen, bis sie Thranduils Stimme in dem Zimmer vernahm.

Erstaunt schlug sie die Augen auf und blickte zu den beiden Elben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte Erestor gesehen, wie Gwiwileth sich bewegt hatte, und stand nun auf, um sich neben das Bett zu knien. Sanft umfasste er ihre Hände.

„Du bist also wieder wach, ich hatte gehofft, du würdest länger schlafen", sprach er leise und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Gwiwileth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen", murmelte sie leise. „Und ich hörte Stimmen."

Immer noch schimmerten die Augen der Elbenmaid feucht, während sie den dunkelhaarigen Elben ansah und versuchte, die Kontrolle über ihr Innerstes wiederzuerlangen.

„Verzeih, wenn wir dich geweckt haben", antwortete Thranduil zurückhaltend, er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, und überließ es lieber Erestor, mit der Situation zurechtzukommen.

Der dunkelhaarige Berater drückte kurz Gwiwileths Hände und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Ich weiß, du möchtest darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken, aber Legolas erwartet dich, und du solltest dich entscheiden, wie du mit dem Wissen, das du nun hast, umgehen wirst."

„Wollt Ihr es ihm sagen?"

Erschrocken sah Gwiwileth Erestor an, ihr Körper fing erneut an, zu zittern. Thranduils Entschuldigung hatte sie nicht einmal wahrgenommen.

Mitleid stieg in Erestor auf, und ein kurzer Blick zu Thranduil sagte ihm, dass dieser einverstanden war.

„Wir werden es ihm nicht sagen, wenn du es nicht möchtest", erklärte der Noldo knapp und hoffte, mit diesen Worten die Elbenmaid beruhigen zu können.

Gwiwileth schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein... Bitte, sagt es ihm nicht!", wisperte sie flehentlich. „Ich... Ich möchte nicht, dass er ebenso unglücklich wird, wie ich." Tränen stiegen erneut in die Augen der Elbenmaid, und Gwiwileth vermochte sie nicht aufzuhalten.

Fast mitleidig beobachtete Erestor, wie Thranduil unter diesen Worten erbleichte und einen Schritt zurück trat, doch seine erste Sorge galt der jungen Frau, die immer noch sehr verletzlich war. Er hoffte, sie würde eines Tages mit diesem Wissen zurechtkommen.

„Dann werden wir schweigen. Doch seid nicht zu unglücklich darüber."

Erestors Worte riefen ein Stirnrunzeln bei der jungen Elbenmaid hervor.

„Wie wollt Ihr mir sagen, dass ich nicht zu unglücklich sein soll?" Ungläubig sah Gwiwileth den Dunkelhaarigen an. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was der Elb soeben gesagt hatte.

Noch immer vor ihr kniend blickte der Noldo die werdende Mutter an.

„Natürlich nicht, Keiner wusste von der Verwandtschaft. Außerdem, du hast einen Gemahl, der dich liebt, und erwartest ein Kind, das sind zwei Dinge, über die man sich freuen sollte, egal, was sich später herausstellte. Legolas würde dich auch lieben, selbst wenn er wüsste, dass du seine Halbschwester bist."

Gwiwileth schloss die Augen, bevor sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, was Ihr mir da sagt, Ihr tut es nur, weil Ihr mich jetzt beruhigen wollt. Ich liebe Legolas, ja, aber kann ich es denn noch?"

Eine einsame Träne kullerte aus den geröteten Augen der Elbenmaid über ihre Wange. „Sagt mir, kann ich es noch? Wir sind... Halbgeschwister, das ist doch nicht möglich."

„Warum sollte es nicht möglich sein, Kind?", fragte Erestor sanft und warf einen warnenden Blick auf Thranduil, dass dieser ja den Mund halten würde. „Was soll an einer Liebe falsch sein, die völlig unschuldig entstand?"

„An dieser Liebe ist nichts falsch", erwiderte Gwiwileth leise. „Aber haltet mich nicht für dumm, ich weiß, dass es eine Liebe ist, die nicht sein darf."

Fest sah sie Erestor an. „Ich weiß um die Ansichten meines Volkes", fügte sie dann noch hinzu, nun gefasster, doch noch immer leicht zitternd."

Natürlich hatte sie Recht, aber Erestor wusste, dass er ihr das nicht sagen durfte.

„Was das Volk nicht weiß, regt es auch nicht auf", antwortete er leise und sah, wie Thranduil nickte und schließlich das Wort ergriff.

„Es muss niemand erfahren."

„Dies soll mich beruhigen?", fragte sie ein weiteres Mal mit lauterer Stimme. „Und wer sagt mir, dass es nicht doch einer erfährt? Wer weiß, ob sie es nicht in meiner Heimat wissen, dass Ihr, Thranduil, mein Vater seid? Und wisst ihr überhaupt, ob ich die Kraft aufbringe, allen etwas vorzuspielen?"

Nun war es an Erestor, spöttisch zu lachen.

„Du hast die Kraft, und das weißt du", erklärte er fest. „Außerdem, bedenke, wie Legolas leiden wird, wenn du ihn verlässt. Er wird daran zugrunde gehen, da er dich wahrhaft liebt."

„Und ich werde ebenso zugrunde gehen", erwiderte Gwiwileth nun leise und mit einem traurigen Blick. „Ich werde an meinem Wissen zugrunde gehen."

„So wie auch Níniel? Oh nein, das wirst du nicht", antwortete Erestor bestimmt und blickte sie eindringlich an. „Wie oft gab es schon Leid in unserem Volke? Versuch zu kämpfen, für das Kind und Legolas, denn ihr alle seid unschuldig."

„Wie könnt Ihr beurteilen, was ich vermag?"

Gwiwileth schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid es nicht, welche die ganze Last des Wissens trägt. Ich kann nicht mein Leben lang Allen etwas Falsches vorspielen und dann auch noch vorgeben, ich sei glücklich. Ich kann es einfach nicht, ich will es nicht, ich darf es gar nicht."

Erneut drängten die Tränen in Gwiwileths Augen und die Elbenmaid schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Ihr versteht nicht, was ich empfinde, Ihr könnt es gar nicht. Lasst mich nun bitte alleine."

Dieser Ausbruch stachelte das verborgene Temperament des Noldo an und Thranduil, der dies bemerkte, trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück.

„Wie kannst du nur so selbstsüchtig sein? In Selbstmitleid ertrinken?", fuhr Erestor sie an, und seine Augen funkelten wütend. „Weißt du überhaupt, was ich an Leid gesehen habe, Kind? Weißt du überhaupt, was es bedeutet, zu sehen, wie ein guter Freund beginnt, zu schwinden, weil er liebt, was nicht sein darf? Ich sah es mehr als einmal, und ich sage dir Eines: Sie haben alle gekämpft, und keiner war so feige, wie du es bist." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und rauschte aus der Tür. „Legolas wird sicherlich warten, ich werde ihm sagen, wo er dich finden kann."

Mit großen Augen sah Gwiwileth ihm nach, wollte nicht hören, was der Elb gesagt hatte, konnte es kaum verstehen.

„Aber... Ich... ertrage es einfach nicht, schon jetzt, was soll ich denn tun?", flüsterte Gwiwileth am Rande der Verzweiflung, und ein Schluchzen kam über die Lippen der Elbenmaid.

„Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass mein Sohn dies erfährt, dann solltest du so sein, wie immer", schlug Thranduil kühl vor und blickte zu der jungen Elbenmaid. Er wünschte so sehr, er hätte sie früher kennen gelernt, hätte gewusst, dass er noch eine Tochter hatte.

Mit einer Hand wischte sich Gwiwileth die Tränen aus den Augen, bevor sie versuchte, ihre Fassung wieder zu erringen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie nun auf Legolas reagieren sollte, wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen oder tun konnte. Erestors Worte hatten sich tief in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt, doch genauso wusste sie, dass sie es nicht ertragen konnte, ihm über all die Zeit ihr Wissen vorzuenthalten.

X.X.X.X.X

Immer noch wütend stürmte Erestor durch die Gänge, bis er vor der Tür zu den Gemächern von Legolas stehen blieb. Einmal tief durchatmend, um seinen Zorn wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, klopfte er an.

Legolas, der immer noch wartend auf seinem Bett gesessen hatte, sprang erfreut auf, als er das Klopfen an der Tür vernahm. Innerlich wunderte er sich zwar, warum Gwiwileth anklopfte, doch war er so erfreut, dass sie endlich kam, dass er nicht weiter nachfragte.

„Herein", rief der blonde Elb fröhlich und sah erwartungsvoll auf die Tür.

Legolas' glückliche Stimme versetzte Erestor einen Stich. Er hoffte, dass Gwiwileth wieder zur Vernunft kommen würde, doch konnte er nichts tun.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und trat vor den jungen Elben.

„Legolas, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Gwiwileth derzeit in meinen Gemächern ist."

Erstaunt sah Legolas den dunkelhaarigen Elben an.

„Aber, warum ist sie denn dort und kommt nicht selbst?", fragte er verdutzt und ein wenig enttäuscht. So sehr hatte er gehofft, Gwiwileth endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

„Ich fand sie draußen an einem der Seen im Schnee, ihr ging es nicht gut, und da meine Räume näher waren, brachte ich sie dorthin", antwortete Erestor und hoffte, Legolas so auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. „Die Schwangerschaft zehrt an den Kräften viele Elbenmaiden, sie hat sich wohl etwas überanstrengt."

Legolas nickte bestürzt.

„Ich hoffe, es geht ihr nun wieder besser, daran dachte ich gar nicht. Ich werde sofort zu ihr gehen, entschuldige mich bitte."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort Erestors abzuwarten, war Legolas bereits an ihm vorbei getreten und eilte zu dessen Gemächern. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, Gwiwileth wieder zu sehen.

Mit traurigem Blick sah Erestor dem Elben hinterher und folgte ihm langsamer, er wollte lieber nicht die Enttäuschung auf Legolas' Zügen sehen, wenn Gwiwileth ihn gleich zurückwies.

Freudig öffnete Legolas die Tür und musterte erstaunt seinen Vater, der mit grimmigem Gesicht am Kamin stand.

„Ada…?", begann er, und dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Geliebte. Sofort war er an ihrer Seite, ergriff ihre Hände. „Gwiwi, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht zurückkehrtest."

Doch Gwiwileth entzog dem Elben ihre Hände und sah ihn an, unsicher, wie sie sich nun zu verhalten hatte.

„Verzeih, Legolas", erwiderte sie leise. „Aber..."

Sie brachte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende, sah ihn nur stumm und hilflos an.

Verwirrung machte sich auf Legolas' Zügen breit, und er sah sie fragend an. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass sie sich ihm entzog, sonst hatte sie seine Nähe immer gesucht.

„Was ist, Gwiwi? Geht es dir nicht gut, und bin ich dir zu aufdringlich?", fragte er zittrig und bemerkte nicht den verzweifelten Blick, den Thranduil dem eben herein getretenen Erestor zuwarf.

„Es tut mir leid, Legolas, aber es geht mir wirklich nicht gut", antwortete Gwiwileth nur leise. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst antworten sollte, und zudem verunsicherte sie das Erscheinen Erestors um ein Weiteres.

Dieser blickte nur kalt auf die Elbenmaid und verzog dann das Gesicht zu einer höhnischen Grimasse.

„Da es aber schon spät ist, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du mit Legolas zurück zu euren Gemächern gehst. Er wird dir sicherlich helfen, sollte es dir schlechter gehen."

Erestors Reaktion wirkte wie ein weiterer Stich in Gwiwileths Herz, und die Elbenmaid wurde immer verzweifelter. Wie sollte sie Legolas nur erklären, warum sie sich vor ihm zurückzog, erst recht, wenn sie mit ihm alleine war? Doch Gwiwileth wusste ebenso, dass sie mit Legolas gehen musste, wollte sie nicht, dass er misstrauisch wurde.

Mit einem Blick zu Erestor, der fast schon etwas wie Wut zeigte, versuchte sie, sich von dessen Bett zu erheben.

„Ja, dies ist wohl das Beste", erklärte sie leise, sah dabei jedoch niemandem in die Augen, jeder hätte die Lüge in ihren Worten erkannt.

Sofort war Legolas an ihrer Seite und berührte sie zaghaft, ängstlich gar, sie könne die Berührung wieder ablehnen.

„Darf ich dir helfen, Geliebte", fragte er sie zurückhaltend, und wieder übersah er den Blickwechsel zwischen seinem Vater und dem Noldo, in dem diesmal so etwas wie Wut stand.

Gwiwileth, die ebenfalls wusste, dass sie seine Hilfe nun nicht abschlagen konnte, nickte nur, ohne etwas zu sagen. Legolas' Berührung ließ sie fast zusammenzucken, seltsam unangenehm war es, mit dem Wissen, welches sie nun besaß. Zu gerne hätte sie dies alles verdrängt, doch dies war ihr nicht mehr möglich.

Legolas' Seele schrie leise auf, als er das Zucken bemerkte, doch sagte er nichts, sondern führte Gwiwileth hinaus. Ein letzter Blick auf seinen Vater und Erestor beunruhigte ihn zusätzlich. Die Beiden sahen einander an, als stände der Weltuntergang bevor.

Kaum war der Nachhall der zugeschlagenen Tür verklungen, ergriff Thranduil das Wort:

„Wird sie lernen, mit dem Wissen zu leben?"

„Das kann ich noch nicht abschätzen, wir werden Geduld haben müssen", lautete die sanfte Antwort, in der immer noch Reste eines Zorns mitschwangen, der in Erestor brodelte.

X.X.X.X.X

Ele:

Danke für dein Review ;), fühl dich umgeknuffelt! Also, wie es aussieht soll er es nicht erfahren. Mir tut er irgendwie Leid… aber gut, wir wissen ja, dass Frauen während der Schwangerschaft etwas merkwürdig sind…

Narwain:

Auch dir vielen Dank für das Review, fühl dich in den Boden gewuschelt ;) Naja, die FF ist jetzt fertig geschrieben, wir werden in den nächsten Tagen die restlichen 4 Kapitel veröffentlichen… aber halt nur Stück für Stück ;). Leider werden wir wohl nicht so schnell verraten, wie Legolas reagieren würde, sollte er es jemals herausfinden…

Galu:

XXGibt dem Drängelmodus nachXX (es nervt mich, dass es keine Sternchen mehr gibt) ich hoffe, dir hat das Kap gefallen. Danke für das Review, fühl dich mit den anderen geknuffelt und gewuschelt ;). Also, die frage mit dem Vater verstehe ich nicht ganz… eine Elbenmaid (wie Gwiwis Mutter) kann ja auch Single sein, oder? Wer sagt denn, dass nicht auch noch irgendwann in Die, die wir lieben eine Botschafterin Cilliens auftritt, das ganze ist ja WESENTLICH länger als Fallende Engel… und auch mit wesentlich mehr Charakteren ;)?

Legolasion:

Danke für das Review ;). Fühl dich geknuffelst ;). Valinja und ich geben uns größte Mühe keine 08/15 Mary Sue zu schreiben… wir haben immerhin etwas Ehrgefühl und auch Stolz ;). Nene, das wird nicht passieren. (Außerdem wäre Thranduil ja sonst böse… und total gegen Gwiwi… ;))


	15. Mütterlicher Beistand

**Kapitel 13: Mütterlicher Beistand**

Die Wochen, die folgten, waren für Gwiwileth die Schwersten ihres Lebens. Nicht nur, dass sie Legolas immer noch verheimlichte, was sie von Thranduil erfahren hatte, hinzu kam, dass die Elbenmaid sehr oft über Erestors Worte nachgedacht hatte.

Anfangs hatte sie sich diese noch zu Herzen nehmen wollen, und nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war, hatte sie versucht, ihre Beziehung so weiterzuführen, wie sie vor der Eröffnung gewesen war. Doch mit der Zeit hatte Gwiwileth bemerkt, dass dies nicht mehr möglich war.

Mit jedem Tag war es ihr schwerer gefallen, schien sie die Last ihres Wissens zu erdrücken, und die Elbenmaid begann, sich immer unwohler in Legolas' Nähe zu fühlen. Zwar war sie versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dennoch spürte sie, wie ihr Innerstes sich gegen jede noch so kleine Berührung Legolas' zu wehren schien, wie sie verkrampfte, wenn er besorgt um sie war und ihr helfen wollte.

Mehr denn je war Gwiwileth innerlich zerrissen zwischen der Liebe zu Legolas und der Erkenntnis, dass diese nicht sein durfte, zerrissen zwischen dem Wunsch, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und der Realität, in der sie dies nicht vermochte.

Schweigend wanderte Legolas neben Gwiwileth durch die Gärten. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätten sie miteinander gescherzt und gelacht, doch nun herrschte eisiges Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Es tat ihm weh, zu merken, wie sich seine Gefährtin immer mehr von ihm zurückzog, immer mehr von ihm abschottete, seit jener Nacht, als sie in Erestors Gemächern gewesen war. Ein Teil von ihm begann, Erestor die Schuld daran zu geben, und er fing an, den Noldo zu hassen. Seither mied er die Gegenwart des Freundes seines Vaters und hatte kaum ein Wort mit diesem gewechselt, genauso wie er kaum eine Umarmung von Gwiwileth geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Traurig lag sein Blick auf ihr, doch wusste er nichts zu sagen, wusste nicht, was er sie fragen konnte. Wie gerne hätte er sie in diesem Moment an sich gezogen, doch fürchtete er, dass sie sich wieder in seiner Umarmung verspannen würde, wie sie es so oft getan hatte, so oft, bis er es aufgegeben hatte.

Gwiwileth spürte, wie Legolas' Blick auf ihr ruhte, und eine eiserne Klaue schien sich um ihre Brust zu legen, wenn sie daran dachte, wie gerne sie wieder so unbeschwert gewesen wäre, wie zu der Zeit, als sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Die Elbenmaid spürte ganz genau, wie der blonde Elb litt, doch vermochte sie nichts zu tun, um es ihm zu erleichtern, ihr Körper wehrte sich gegen jede zärtliche Berührung, gegen jede Liebesbeteuerung, die sie hätte geben können. Und so hielt die Elbenmaid ihren Blick gesenkt, nicht wagend, in Legolas' Augen zu sehen, denn Gwiwileth wusste, wie traurig diese sie betrachteten.

Nur ein Stück weiter waren sie gegangen, als Gwiwileth dazu gezwungen wurde, stehen zu bleiben, da sie spürte, wie wackelig sie auf den Beinen stand. Suchend tastete ihre Hand nach etwas Festem, um sich festzuhalten. Die Elbenmaid hatte das Gefühl, im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden zu liegen und nicht mehr aufstehen zu können.

Nur zu deutlich sah Legolas ihre Schwäche, wollte ihr helfen, ergriff ihren Arm und spürte direkt sofort ihre Abwehr gegen diese Berührung. Stumm führte er sie zu einer kleinen Bank und wartete, bis sie sich gesetzt hatte. Seine blauen Augen suchten die ihren, suchten nach dem engen Kontakt, der Liebe, die er früher immer gesehen hatte, und die jetzt einfach verschwunden schien, erkaltet, genauso wie die Elbenmaid selbst. Er ertrug es nicht mehr, brauchte eine Antwort, auch wenn er die Hochschwangere nicht unter Druck setzen wollte.

„Gwiwileth, was ist los? Was ist in den letzen Monaten geschehen? Was habe ich falsch gemacht?", fragte er sie, und seine Stimme bebte bei jedem einzelnen Wort, verriet den Kloß in seiner Kehle, die ungeweinten Tränen.

Die Elbenmaid vernahm seine Worte, und genauso hörte sie das Beben seiner Stimme. Immer mehr fühlte sie sich schuldig an seinem Zustand, und so war es für sie unerträglich geworden, in seine Augen zu blicken - auch jetzt nicht.

„Legolas... Du... du hast nichts falsch gemacht, verzeih mir", erwiderte sie leise, doch ihre Stimme war matt und schwach, nicht fröhlich, wie sie einst gewesen war. Bevor die Gedankenqual Gwiwileth zu sehr erdrücken konnte, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Und lass uns bitte in unser Gemach zurückkehren. Ich bin müde und würde gerne ruhen."

„Nichts falsch gemacht? Und das soll ich dir glauben?", fragte er bitter und schüttelte leicht zornig das Haupt. „Nein, Gwiwileth, ich werde dich jetzt nicht zurückbringen…"

Er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende führen, konnte die verletzenden Worte nicht sprechen, und so wandte er sich um und rannte durch den erblühenden Garten zurück in den Palast, nahm nichts mehr um sich herum war. Tränen standen in seinen Augen, doch er kämpfte sie nieder, versteckte sie in sich und blieb schwer atmend vor der Tür zu den Gemächern seiner Mutter stehen.

„Nana, bist du da?", fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme und klopfte leicht.

Laurelin war erst vor kurzer Zeit in ihre Gemächer zurückgekehrt und stand nun am Fenster und sah hinaus, als es an der Tür klopfte. Verwundert vernahm sie die Stimme ihres jüngsten Sohnes.

„Herein", antwortete die Elbenfrau leise und wartete darauf, dass Legolas eintrat. Sein Anblick schockte sie jedoch.

Seine Augen waren rotgerändert, und er war blasser als ein Leichentuch.

„Was ist passiert, Nana? Was habe ich falsch gemacht?", stieß er hervor und warf sich seiner Mutter in die Arme, als die Anspannung der vergangenen Wochen endlich über ihm zusammenbrach und er hemmungslos schluchzte.

Erschrocken schloss Laurelin die Arme um ihren Sohn und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Sie ahnte, was ihn zu ihr getrieben hatte, und dieser Gedanke machte sie genauso unglücklich, wie er es zu sein schien.

„Was sollst du denn falsch gemacht haben, mein Sohn?", fragte die Elbenfrau so liebevoll und bemüht, ihrer Stimme einen neutralen Klang zu verleihen.

Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht beherrschten sein Denken, sodass er fast die Worte seiner Mutter überhörte. Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte, Gwiwileth wieder in die Arme schließen zu dürfen, sie wieder küssen zu dürfen, wieder ihr glückliches Lächeln zu sehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht… Aber warum zieht sie sich vor mir zurück? Warum weist sie mich ab? Warum…?" Seine Stimme klang in seinen Ohren fremd, und er versuchte, alle Gefühle aus seinem Herzen zu verbannen.

Legolas' Worte waren wie ein Dolchstoß in Laurelins Herz. Krampfartig zog es sich zusammen, wollte das Leid ihres Sohnes lindern, doch wusste sie nicht wie. Nur Gwiwileth hätte ihm sagen können, warum sie sich vor ihm zurückzog, niemand Anderes konnte und wollte es. Es war die Entscheidung der Elbenmaid gewesen, ihm nichts zu sagen, und Laurelin wollte diese nicht brechen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Legolas", versuchte seine Mutter den Elben so zu beruhigen, doch sah sie ihm nicht in die Augen, denn die Lüge war zu offensichtlich. „Ich weiß es nicht... Gib ihr Zeit, sie erwartet ihr erstes Kind, vielleicht hat sie einfach nur Angst."

„Wenn sie Angst hätte, könnte sie es sagen! Was ist damals passiert, Nana? Was ist an dem Abend, als sie in Erestors Gemächern war, geschehen?"

Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, und sein ganzer Körper zitterte und bebte nun, er musste die Wahrheit endlich wissen, ertrug es nicht länger. Er wusste, über kurz oder lang würde er zusammenbrechen.

„Legolas, ich bin es nicht, die dir sagen kann, was geschehen ist. Ich war nicht einmal dort, warum sollte sie an diesem Tag ihr Verhalten geändert haben, was ist denn in Erestors Gemach geschehen?", fragte Laurelin ihren Sohn leise und wiegte ihn dabei in ihren Armen wie ein kleines Kind.

Die vertraute Stimme seiner Mutter begann ihn zu beruhigen, hüllte seinen Verstand ein, wie ein weiches Tuch. Doch er kämpfte darum, das Gespräch weiter zu führen, nicht weg zu dämmern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das Einzige, was ich weiß, ist, dass Erestor an jenem Abend mich aufsuchte und mir sagte, das Gwiwileth in seinen Räumen war. Sein Blick war seltsam durchdringend, doch wusste ich ihn nicht zu deuten. Noch mehr verwirrte mich Adas Gegenwart… Und Gwiwileth lag dort und seither… Ich darf sie nicht einmal mehr in den Arm nehmen, ohne dass sie sich verspannt." Wieder war seine Stimme tränenerstickt, doch war es ihm unmöglich, etwas dagegen zu tun.

Legolas' Leid zu sehen und seine unbeantworteten Fragen zu vernehmen, schmerzte Laurelin, doch trotz allem, wusste sie, dass sie es ihm nicht sagen konnte, dies war Gwiwileths Aufgabe und nicht die ihre.

„Legolas, mein Sohn, ich verstehe es auch nicht. Erestor und Thranduil verloren kein Wort darüber, was in seinem Gemach geschah. Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Lass Gwiwileth Zeit, lass sie ihr Kind bekommen, das Glück wird euch wieder verbinden."

Innerlich hoffte Laurelin, dass dem wirklich so war, doch ihr Verstand flüsterte der Elbenfrau etwas Anderes zu.

Blaue, bis vor kurzem noch unschuldige Augen blickten in Ältere von der gleichen Farbe, sahen die Zweifel und auch das Wissen.

„Du kannst es mir nicht sagen… Was verbergt ihr vor mir? Du glaubst genauso wenig wie ich daran, dass es sich danach ändern wird. Ja, sie wird unser Kind zur Welt bringen, aber ich glaube, es wird das Einzige sein, das ich je haben werde."

Seine Worte hatten einen schicksalhaften Klang, als würde dem wirklich so sein.

Entsetzt sah Laurelin ihren Sohn an.

„Legolas, so etwas darfst du weder sagen, noch denken, hörst du? Was soll ich vor dir noch verbergen können? Es tut mir selbst weh, dich so zu sehen, so in Schmerzen über Gwiwileths Verhalten. Aber ich kann daran nichts ändern, so gerne ich es tun würde."

Nahezu verzweifelt blickte die Elbenfrau ihren Sohn an, wünschte sich, dass er endlich wieder lächeln würde.

„Doch, du weißt, was hinter ihrem Verhalten steht", antwortete er völlig ruhig und sah sie aus kühlen Augen an. „Du hast deine Gründe, nicht wahr? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach nur tun?" Jegliche Gefühle waren erloschen in ihm, zurück blieb nur Leere.

„Legolas, was ich weiß, kann und darf ich dir nicht sagen, einzig und allein Gwiwileth vermag das, deshalb musst du zu ihr gehen, verstehst du nicht?"

Nun war alles in Laurelin zusammengebrochen, als sie sah, wie ihr Sohn sie anblickte, welche Gefühle er hatte oder besser noch, welche Gefühle er nicht hatte.

Seltsam entspannt musterte Legolas seine Mutter, und ein verzerrtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, vielleicht sollte ich einfach eine Antwort einfordern. Vielleicht sollte ich sie wirklich endlich um die Wahrheit bitten", erklärte er ruhig, nur bei dem letzten Wort schwang leichter Spott in seiner Stimme, und seine Augen glitzerten trügerisch.

Wie viel hätte Laurelin in diesem Moment dafür gegeben, zu wissen, was in dem Kopf ihres Sohnes vorging. Der versteckte Spott seiner Stimme machte sie misstrauisch.

„Was hast du nun vor?", fragte die Elbenfrau so argwöhnisch und schob ihren Sohn von sich. „Bedenke, was du tust, auch wenn Gwiwileth dir etwas verschweigen mag, so geht es ihr dennoch nicht gut."

„Ja, es mag ihr nicht gut gehen, aber was sie mir verschweigt, zerstört sie und mich, und ich möchte nicht, dass es so weiter geht", erklärte Legolas barsch und stand auf. Der erschrockene Blick jedoch ließ seine Stimme wieder weicher werden. „Bitte, verstehe mich, Nana, mein Herz erträgt dies nicht viel länger. Ich muss es aus dem Weg räumen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und trat hinaus auf den Flur, sich auf den Weg zu Gwiwileth machend.

„Legolas!"

Am liebsten wäre Laurelin ihrem Sohn hinterher gerannt, hätte es ihm doch noch gesagt, nur um Gwiwileth auch noch diese Last abzunehmen. Genauso wie ihr Sohn sich quälte, tat es auch die Elbenmaid, wie die Gemahlin Thranduils wusste.

Und wenn sie das Leiden und die Qualen der Beiden sah, dann hatte Laurelin das Gefühl, selbst daran zu zerbrechen, langsam und dennoch stetig. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, wie dies enden sollte, und was mit dem Kind der Beiden passieren sollte, wenn es einmal auf der Welt war.

Wie in Trance sank Laurelin in ihren Sessel, der nahe am Fenster stand.

„Es zerstört sie doch genauso...", flüsterte sie, bevor die ersten Tränen der Verzweiflung in ihre Augen traten.

X.X.X.X.X:

Narwain:

Danke für dein Review, fühl die plattgeknuffelt ;). Damit dir erste Schulwoche nicht so hart ist, hier mal wieder ein neues Kapitelchen. Es freu Val und mich total, das du denkst, das unsere FF nicht alltäglich ist… aber wir sind ja auch mit der Idee heran gegangen, eine Legolas-Quähl-FF zu schreiben… von daher… wir wollten keine reine Romanze… dafür haben wir ja Die, die wir lieben… oder besser gesagt die ursprüngliche Planung dieser FF…irgendwie ist das alles ein wenig aus dem Ruder gelaufen ;) sodele, alles ist fertig gebetat, und wir werden wenn die Reviews da sind, das nächste Kap posten… jetzt wäre es wirklich fies, zu lange zu warten ;).

Galu:

Danke für dein Review, fühl dich weggeknuffelt ;). Und ja, es war für Legolas eine Zerreisprobe… damit hattest du völlig Recht. Aber er hat es immerhin einige Monate ausgehalten, fast den ganzen Winter lang… Und Gwiwi… nun ja… wir werden sehen… Laurelin, Erestor und Thranduil tun mir aber auch leid… zum Schweigen verdammt und zu sehen, wie Legolas daran langsam aber sicher zerbricht, genauso wie Gwiwi… Das war echt verdammt hart zu schreiben die letzen Kapitel…

Ele:

Danke für dein Review Süße, fühl dich umgeknuddelt ;). Wie du siehst, sie hat es ihm nicht gesagt, versucht wohl irgendwie seine heile Welt zu retten… zumindest ihn vor diesem Wissen zu schützen… dabei übersieht sie halt, dass es ihm aber auch so sehr schmerzt… Ob die beiden sich deswegen fetzen werden… ich denke, dieses Kapitel lässt bestimmt Rückschlüsse darauf zu ;)


	16. Schmerzhaftes Vergessen

**Kapitel 14: Schmerzhaftes Vergessen**

Mühsam beherrscht schritt Legolas die Gänge zu seinen Räumen entlang. Er wusste, er durfte nicht wütend sein, doch half es ihm in diesem Moment, hielt den Schmerz in Schach, und so gestattete er sich ein gewisses Maß an Zorn, dass Erestor, der ihm entgegen geeilt war, zu spüren bekommen hatte. Er hatte gesehen, wie der Noldo unter seinem fast hasserfüllten Blick erbleicht war und hatte voller Genugtuung gelächelt. Tief in seinem Inneren warnte ihn eine Stimme, all dies auf den dunkelhaarigen Berater zu projizieren, doch konnte er nicht anders.

Seine blauen Augen waren noch immer vor Wut verdunkelt, als er endlich vor seiner Tür zum Stehen kam und einmal tief durchatmete, um wenigstens äußerlich ruhig zu erscheinen. Mit einem dünnen, täuschend echten Lächeln auf den Lippen betrat er das erste Zimmer und fand dort auch direkt Gwiwileth, die ruhig auf einem Sessel saß, die Hände auf dem gerundeten Bauch gefaltet, und in die Flammen starrte.

„Sei gegrüßt, Gwiwileth", begrüßte er sie, und sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich, als er bemerkte, wie sie unter seiner kühlen Stimme zusammenzuckte.

Gwiwileth wusste kaum noch, wie sie es geschafft hatte, den Weg von der Bank in den Gärten zu ihrem Gemach zurückzulegen. Es war einer der Momente, in dem sie seine Gegenwart und Hilfe trotz aller Unsicherheit und Abweisung hätte brauchen können. Doch sie hatte es geschafft und war anschließend erschöpft und müde in den Sessel gesunken.

Nun starrte sie bereits eine Weile in die prasselnden und tanzenden Flammen, ohne diese jedoch wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Als die Elbenmaid plötzlich Legolas' Stimme vernahm, in der etwas mitschwang wie unterdrückte Wut, zuckte sie so unwillkürlich zusammen und fuhr zu ihm herum.

„Legolas..."

Gwiwileth wusste nicht, warum sie plötzlich Angst empfand, als sie ihn ansah. Etwas lag in seiner Erscheinung, das sie einschüchterte.

Elegant wie ein großer Kater ließ er sich vor ihr in dem anderen Sessel nieder, und sein Blick richtete sich auf ihre leuchtend grünen Augen. Kühl musterte er sie, versuchte, auf den Grund ihrer Seele zu tauchen.

„Gwiwileth, ich denke, wir sollten uns einmal unterhalten", begann er und lächelte sie dann an, doch es überzog nur seine Lippen, erreichte seine Augen kaum.

Die Elbenmaid konnte erkennen, wie seine Augen sie leicht spöttisch anfunkelten, und es verunsicherte sie noch mehr. Nun wusste sie endgültig nicht mehr, wie sie sich noch verhalten konnte.

„Und worüber willst du reden?", fragte sie so matt zurück.

Sie hatte keine Kraft, ihn genauso anzufunkeln, wie er es tat, sie wollte es gar nicht.

„Darüber, was du vor mir verbirgst", antwortete er leichthin, und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Weißt du, ich habe ein Problem damit, wenn meine Liebste sich so verhält." Bei dem Wort ‚Liebste' war seine Stimme seltsam ausdruckslos. Erst hatte er spotten wollen, ihr zeigen wollen, wie sehr ihn ihr Verhalten verletze, doch konnte er es nicht.

Gwiwileth bemerkte den Schalk in seinem Tonfall, aber es schien sie kaum noch zu interessieren. Sie wollte nur noch ihre Ruhe, nicht mehr mit seiner Anwesenheit, seinen Bemühungen oder seinem Spott gequält zu werden. Die Elbenmaid wusste, dass er allen Grund dazu hatte, aber sie liebte den Elben immer noch und war überzeugt davon, dass er noch mehr leiden würde, wenn er wusste, dass sie seine Halbschwester war.

„Legolas, ich weiß nicht, wie du denken kannst, dass ich dir etwas verheimliche", erwiderte sie deshalb, doch ihre Stimme zitterte, und die Lüge in den Worten war mehr als offensichtlich.

„Ach, du ziehst dich also ohne Grund von mir zurück? Einfach so?", spottete er, und seine Wut kochte langsam hoch. Es tat so verdammt weh, dass sie immer noch nicht mit ihm reden wollte, ihn lieber wieder von sich schob. „Ist es dir also so egal, wie ich fühle?"

Heftig schüttelte Gwiwileth den Kopf.

„Nein, Legolas, glaube mir... Es ist mir keineswegs egal, wie du fühlst... Aber ich... Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, bitte, Legolas."

Ein Flehen lag in Gwiwileths Augen, und ihre Stimme schwankte zwischen lauten Tönen und leisem Wispern. Fast spürte die Elbenmaid, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen zu steigen drohten. Wenn er ihr nicht glaubte, was sollte sie dann noch tun?

„Nicht?", fragte er kalt, und jegliches Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, so wie jegliche andere Emotion. „Weißt du, Gwiwileth, was du mit mir tust, verletzt mich, reißt mein Herz auseinander. Doch kann ich nichts dagegen unternehmen, denn du möchtest ja nicht reden. In den letzen Wochen fragte ich mich immer wieder, warum du überhaupt den Bund mit mir eingegangen bist, denn Lieben tust du mich ja offensichtlich nicht."

Seine Stimme hatte einen völlig leidenschaftslosen Klang, war nur sachlich, selbst die Bitterkeit war daraus verschwunden.

„Aber... Ich liebe dich wirklich."

Gwiwileth kämpfte mit den Tränen, die unaufhaltsam in ihre Augen strömen wollten. Verzweifelt rang sie um ihre Fassung, konnte seine Kälte kaum noch ertragen.

„Und... Deshalb kann ich es dir nicht sagen, es würde Alles nur noch schlimmer machen, so glaube mir doch."

„Alles noch schlimmer?", fragte er sie gefährlich leise, zog sich ein Stück tiefer in den Sessel zurück und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Sein Lachen hatte einen bitteren, zynischen Klang, und seine Augen blitzten. „Was könnte denn schlimmer sein, als von der Frau angelogen zu werden, die man mehr liebt, als alles andere? Was könnte schlimmer sein, als verraten zu werden? Was könnte schlimmer sein, als zu glauben, man stirbt innerlich Stück für Stück? Nun, Gwiwileth, ich weiß nicht, was Ihr bezwecken wolltet, mit dem, was Ihr getan habt, aber glaubt mir, es funktioniert."

„Legolas, du verstehst es einfach nicht!"

Kaum hatte die Elbenmaid es geglaubt, doch Legolas' Unverständnis machte sie nun ebenso wütend, wie er es wahr.

„Was verstehst du nicht an meinen Worten? Du hast keine Ahnung, keine Ahnung was geschehen ist, und was ich von deinem Vater erfahren habe. Also wage es ja NICHT zu beurteilen, ob es nicht noch schlimmer sein könnte. Denn das ist... DAS IST ES!"

Die letzten Worte hatte Gwiwileth unter Tränen herausgeschrieen. Im nächsten Moment senkte die Elbenmaid zwar ihre Stimme, doch war sie immer noch laut. Vor Aufregung und Anspannung zitterte die Elbenmaid am ganzen Körper. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es mich zerreißt, wie es mich zerstört, und es würde dich genauso zerstören, wenn du es wüsstest!"

„Ach, und das wisst Ihr so sicher? Weil Ihr mich auch so kennt? Wisst Ihr überhaupt, wie es ist, wenn man weiß, dass etwas vor einem verheimlicht wird, etwas, das einen immer weiter von der Frau entfernt, die man LIEBT? Was versteht Ihr daran nicht? ICH LIEBE DICH!". Auch seine Stimme nahm an Kraft zu, als er bemerkte, wie er immer mehr gegen eine Wand redete. Verzweifelt versuchte er, irgendwie durch die Mauer zu brechen, die sie um sich errichtet hatte.

Seine Worte schienen Gwiwileth zu verspotten, und immer mehr begann ihr Körper, sich zu verkrampfen. Nun sprang sie sogar von ihrem Sessel auf und stützte sich auf der Sessellehne ab, bevor sie verzweifelt schrie: „Ich verstehe alles, Legolas, alles! Jedes einzelne Wort! Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich es nicht vermag, dir zu sagen, weil ich Angst davor habe, was dann geschieht! Und wenn du mich wirklich liebst, warum versuchst du dann nicht, mich zu verstehen?!"

Nach diesem Ausbruch schwankte die Elbenmaid leicht, alle Kraft schien sie zu verlassen, und nicht nur das. Gwiwileth spürte, wie eine warme Flüssigkeit ihre Beine hinunterlief, und starrte erschrocken an sich herunter auf den Boden, auf dem sich zu ihren Füßen eine Lache gebildet hatte. Dann durchzuckte sie die erste Wehe, und reflexartig krümmte die Elbenmaid sich mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht zusammen.

Legolas reagierte sofort, alle verletzenden Worte waren vergessen. Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr, hielt sie fest und geleitete sie zum Bett.

„Bleib liegen, Liebste, ich rufe die Hebamme", flüsterte er ihr sanft zu und eilte schon hinaus, nach der Elbenfrau schickend.

Auch für Gwiwileth schien jedes Wort des Streites, als wäre es nie gefallen. Die Gedanken der Elbenmaid waren nur noch erfüllt von dem Schmerz, der sie durchzuckte, sie bekam kaum mit, wie Legolas sie zum Bett führte und ihr half, sich hinzulegen.

Als der Schmerz nachließ, war der Elb schon längst unterwegs, und Gwiwileth starrte angsterfüllt auf die Türe, wartete bis endlich jemand kam, und wartete genauso angstvoll auf die nächste Wehe.

Schnell war die Hebamme herbeigeeilt und lächelte den werdenden Vater aufmunternd an.

„Nun seht doch nicht so erschüttert aus, junger Herr. Eurer Gemahlin wird es bald besser gehen. Versucht bitte, ruhig zu bleiben, ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich aufregt", erklärte diese mütterlich und begann leise, auf Gwiwileth einzureden, dass sie sich entspannen sollte.

Die Elbenmaid schüttelte den Kopf bei den Worten der Hebamme. Ihr war es schleierhaft, wie sie sich entspannen sollte, gerade da in diesem Moment die nächste Wehe über sie hereinzubrechen schien. Und die Schmerzen, welche sie durchzuckten, welche sie nie zuvor gespürt hatte, schienen ihr den Verstand zu nehmen.

Mit sanften Worten begann die Frau auf die junge Elbenmaid einzureden, sie zu beruhigen, sodass sie ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle hatte und gut durch den Vorgang der Geburt kommen konnte. Sie spürte immer wieder, wie die werdende Mutter nach Kraft suchte, bis der Vater des Kindes sich zu ihr setze, sie stützte und ihr seine Kraft lieh.

Legolas spürte, wie die frühere Einheit zurückkehrte, als sie gemeinsam darum kämpften, das Leben zur Welt zu bringen. Es schien ihm, als würde er ihre Schmerzen spüren, ihre Erschöpfung, als würde er einen Teil seiner Stärke ihr geben.

Endlos zog sich die Geburt hin. Gwiwileths Haare klebten schweißnass an ihrer Stirn, sie begann vor Erschöpfung zu zittern, und Legolas fing an sich zu Sorgen, doch die Hebamme wirkte immer noch zuversichtlich.

Gwiwileth war unendlich dankbar für Legolas' Beistand, den sie jetzt dringender denn je brauchte. Und die Anstrengungen der Geburt, die Ablenkung, ließ ihren Körper zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit vergessen, sich in üblicher Weise anzuspannen, wenn der Elb die Elbenmaid berührte. Diese hatte mittlerweile kaum noch Kraft, gänzlich schien sie ihren Körper verlassen zu haben. Gwiwileth zitterte nur noch, stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, als die nächste Wehe ihren Körper von innen zu zerreißen schien.

Die Hebamme hatte diese letzte Kraftanstrengung erwartet, trieb die Elbenmaid dazu an, dem Kind endlich den Weg in die Welt zu weisen ,und nur kurz darauf schallte der Schrei eines viel kleineren, jüngeren Wesens durch den Raum.

Lächelnd nahm die Hebamme das winzige Kind, durchtrennte die Nabelschnur und legte es auf den entblößten Körper der jungen Mutter, der sie noch bei der Nachgeburt half.

„Herrin, darf ich Euch zu Eurer Tochter gratulieren?", lächelte die ältere Elbenfrau und wartete.

Legolas blickte voller Zärtlichkeit auf das kleine, noch sehr rote und runzelige Geschöpf auf Gwiwileths Bauch hinab, und in seinen Augen war das kleine Würmchen das schönste Wesen, dass er je erblickt hatte.

„Unsere Tochter…"

Gwiwileth lag derweil erschöpft in den Kissen. Ihr Körper fühlte sich kraftlos und schlaff an, doch der Anblick des kleinen Kindes, ihrer und Legolas' Tochter, entschädigten sie für die Anstrengungen und Schmerzen der Geburt. Die Elbenmaid brachte sogar ein schwaches Lächeln zustande, nur zum Sprechen schien ihr die Kraft zu fehlen.

„Ich werde die Kleine nun baden und dann wieder zu Euch bringen. Gwiwileth, bitte denkt daran, ihr dann einen Namen zu geben", erklärte die Elbenfrau, hob das Kind sanft hoch und verschwand in einem Nebenraum.

Lagolas blickte derweil lächelnd auf seine Gefährtin hinab, hauchte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Hast du sie gesehen? Sie ist perfekt", flüsterte er und drückte Gwiwileth eng an sich.

Die Elbenmaid nickte nur leicht. Sie war zu schwach, um sich jetzt noch gegen seine Umarmung zu wehren, und sie wollte es auch nicht mehr, sie wollte nur noch das Glücksgefühl genießen, das sie erfüllte.

„Ja, das ist sie", flüsterte sie so leise und nachdenklich.

In diesem Moment trat die Hebamme wieder zu ihnen, lächelte auf das erschöpfte Paar hinab und legte das Kind in die Arme der Mutter.

„Der Kleinen geht es gut. Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen, doch ruft, sollte noch etwas sein", sprach sie freundlich und verabschiedete sich.

Legolas lächelte hinab zu den beiden weiblichen Wesen, die er mehr liebte, als alles andere, und fuhr mit zitternden Händen über das Gesicht seiner Tochter.

„Einfach wunderschön, so wie du, mein Licht", flüsterte er sanft.

Gwiwileth schluckte und nickte.

„Danke, Legolas", flüstere sie zurück und berührte mit der rechten Hand zitternd, aber sanft die Wange ihres Kindes.

„Aber jetzt bin ich so müde", sprach sie mit matter Stimme weiter und suchte mit der linken Hand Legolas' Arm.

„Dann schlaf, Geliebte", forderte Legolas sie auf und legte sich so neben die Beiden, dass er sie zwar berühren konnte, aber nicht zuviel Platz wegnahm. Lächelnd wachte er darüber, wie Gwiwileth in den Schlaf driftete, und auch das Kind, das wohl erst in wenigen Stunden Hunger haben würde, ruhte. Kurze Zeit später gab auch er der Müdigkeit nach, und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen war er wieder völlig glücklich.

X.X.X.X.X

Ele:

Danke für dein Review süße, fühl dich weggeknuffelt ;). Alsoooo, jop, sie wissen nicht was sie tuen… woher auch, sie sind das erste mal in einer solchen Situation… ich bezweifle, das Erestor Niniel kannte… und ansonsten weiß ich von keinem Fall in der Geschichte MEs, in der Geschwister heiraten und es nicht wissen. Und wie das ausging wissen wir ja… Und was sagt deine Seele zu diesem Kapitel? ;). Also, ich würde den beiden glaube ich auch mal einen Paartherapeuten empfehlen… nur wer sollte das machen, Elrond vielleicht?

Narwain:

Danke für dein Review, fühl dich umgeknuddelt ;). Elbische Scheidung??? Die ganze Bundschließung war doch gar nicht rechtmäßig ;). Aber mal ganz ehrlich, ich finde es auch nicht unbedingt so schlecht Legolas leiden zu lassen, dennoch ist es echt hart so was zu schreiben, wenn man sich an die Charas gewöhnt hat (nur Erestor kann ich mit Leichtigkeit quälen). Nun gut, wir werden sehen, wie es ausgeht, es sind nach diesem ja nur noch zwei Teile… und dann haben wir es hinter uns gebracht.

Galu:

Erstmal vielen Danke, dass du über den Realismus dieses Kapitels drüber geschaut hast ;). Und auch danke für dein Review, fühl dich platt- und in den Boden geknuddelt. DANKE DANKE DANKE!!!. Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass Erestor und Thranduil die beiden unterstützen versuchen, doch Gwiwileth lehnt jegliche Hilfe ab, und sie dürfen Legolas ja nichts sagen… Ich denke, beiden geht es deswegen sehr, sehr dreckig, aber sie sind alt genug, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, außerdem ist ja kein Glorfindel in der Nähe, der das für Erestor unmöglich macht ;). Wie das mit Gwiwi insgesamt ausgeht, wird in den nächsten beiden Kapiteln stehen… ich hoffe für Legolas, dass er es irgendwann, sollte er es erfahren auch lernt zu akzeptieren… irgendwie tut er mir leid (kein Wunder wenn man bedenkt, das ich immer aus seiner Sicht schreiben musste)…


	17. Nacht

Jetzt kommen die Reviewantworten mal vorher, weil dies das letzte Kapitel ist, danach kommt nur der Epilog:

Ele: Danke für dein Review Süße, fühl dich weggeknuffelt. Nun, lies einfach selbst, was passiert, wenn Gwiwileth erwacht. Bei Galadriel… ich dachte, sie kann einfach in die Herzen der anderen sehen…

Narwain: auch die vielen Dank fürs Rev… fühl dich in den Boden geknuffelt. Das Ende… nun, hier ist es, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Das mit dem Update… naja, es dauert so lange, bis wir ein Kapitel von unserem betaleser zurückhaben… und die war in den letzten zwei Wochen beschäftigt…

Galu: Danke auch dir für dein Rev, nun wird sich zeigen, wie richtig du mit deinen Vermutungen liegst ;). Fühl dich mal plattgeknuffelt ;). Sie haben Legolas nichts gesagt, weil sie es Gwiwileth versprochen haben… und es ihre Entscheidung war… sie haben sich da herausgehalten… konnten nicht eingreifen, so sehr sie es auch wollten. Wenn du Bildchen gebastelt hast, herzeigen!!!!

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem letzen Kapitel:

**Kapitel 15: Nacht **

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Gwiwileth erwachte, da das Kind in ihren Armen leise maunzte. Zuerst war die Elbenmaid ohne Orientierung, wusste nicht, wo sie war, bevor sich ihr Blick fokussierte, und sie das kleine Wesen erblickte, welches die winzigen Fäuste geballt hatte und ein wenig wimmerte, um nach seiner verdienten Mahlzeit zu verlangen.

„Schhhh, schhh", machte Gwiwileth und strich ihm sanft über die Wange, bevor sie sich das Kind an die Brust legte, um es zu stillen. Liebevoll beobachte sie, wie das Neugeborene zu saugen anfing.

Leise Geräusche rissen Legolas aus seinem Schlaf, und nur sehr langsam erkannte er Gwiwileth, die gerade ihre Tochter stillte.

„Liebste…", flüsterte er verschlafen und strich ihr etwas schlaftrunken über die Wange.

„Verzeih, Legolas, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", erwiderte Gwiwileth leise, ohne die Augen von ihrer kleinen Tochter zu lassen, die nun zu Ende gesaugt hatte und zufrieden auf ihrer Brust lag. „Schlaf nur wieder, es ist nichts."

Noch einmal strich er kurz über den Haarflaum seiner Tochter und fuhr Gwiwileth über die schön geschwungenen Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Licht. Mehr als alles auf dieser Welt", sprach er leise und glitt dann wieder hinüber in die Welt der Träume.

Traurig blickte Gwiwileth auf den schlafenden Legolas und dann auf das Kind an ihrer Brust.

Das Glücksgefühl, das sie noch vor wenigen Stunden erfüllt hatte, war gänzlich gewichen, und nun kannte sie nur noch die bittere Realität, welche die Liebe zu Legolas nie zulassen würde. Und den Elb nicht lieben zu dürfen, war für Gwiwileth genauso schlimm, als wenn sie nicht mehr hätte atmen können. Und wenn ihr Legolas genommen wurde, dann würde sie zweifelsohne langsam und qualvoll ersticken.

Verzweifelt schüttelte Gwiwileth den Kopf. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus in diesem Gemach, mit Legolas an ihrer Seite, der immer noch unwissend und glücklich schlief. Sie musste weg, weg aus dem Gemach und von dem Elben.

Eine einzelne Träne rann über Gwiwileths Gesicht, als sie ihre nun ebenfalls zufrieden schlafende Tochter vorsichtig in Legolas' Arme bettete, bevor sie die Beine vom Bett herunter schwang und vorsichtig aufstand. Ein wenig Kraft war zurückgekehrt, und so vermochte die Elbenmaid zu stehen, ohne zu schwanken.

Dann ergriff Gwiwileth einen Gegenstand, der auf der Kommode am Bettende lag. Kühl und angenehm lag er in ihrer Hand, als sie einen letzten Blick auf Legolas und das Kind warf.

„Verzeiht mir bitte, verzeiht mir...", flüsterte sie mit bebender Stimme, bevor sie sich auf der Stelle umwandte und das Zimmer verließ, so schnell es ihr möglich war.

Ihre Füße trugen die Elbenmaid die Gänge hinunter bis zu dem Tor, das nach draußen führte. Nach einem kurzen Zögern durchschritt sie es entschlossen, packte den kühlen Gegenstand noch fester, nur um ihn nicht zu verlieren.

Die Nacht war angenehm kühl, ein sanfter Wind wehte durch die Haare Gwiwileths, als sie barfuß über den Weg in die Gärten eilte. Ihr leichtes Nachtgewand umwehte sie, wie ein heller Schleier, und verwandelte ihre Erscheinung in ein fast geisterhaftes Trugbild.

X.X.X.X.X

Nur widerwillig hoben sich die Schleier des Schlafes und sein Bewusstsein brauchte lange, um zur Gänze zu registrieren, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Mit einem Male war er hellwach und blickte auf die Stelle, an der eben noch Gwiwileth gelegen hatte.

„Nein, nein… Das darf nicht sein", murmelte er und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf die leere Stelle neben ihm und das kleine Wesen, das er in seinen Armen hielt. „Wo ist sie nur hin?".

Panik machte sich in ihm breit, und mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm eilte er zu den Gemächern seiner Eltern, wild anklopfend blieb er davor stehen.

Laurelin, die in dieser Nacht nur in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfallen war, wachte bei dem heftigen Klopfen an der Tür ihres Gemaches sofort auf. Schnell war sie aus dem Bett gestiegen und öffnete die Tür. Was sie erblickte, ließ sie erbleichen.

„Legolas, was ist geschehen, dass du um diese Nachtzeit hier so aufgelöst erscheinst?"

Erst dann fiel ihr Blick auf das kleine Wesen in den Armen ihres Sohnes.

„Bei den Valar...", entfuhr es der Elbenfrau und sie sah ihren Sohn ein wenig ungläubig an, nur um ihn im nächsten Moment noch heftiger auf eine Antwort zu drängen. „Legolas!"

„Gwiwileth… Sie… Unsere Tochter… Danach… Einfach… Verschwunden…", stammelte er und hielt seiner Mutter das schlafende Kind hin. „Ich muss sie suchen… Bitte achte solange auf meine Tochter." Sein Herz schlug immer noch schnell und voller Angst, doch zuerst musste er sich um das kleine Wesen kümmern, das in so kurzer Zeit sein Herz erobert hatte.

Unwillkürlich und ohne zu überlegen, streckte seine Mutter die Arme nach dem Kind in seinen Armen aus.

„Ich werde aufpassen... Aber nun... such Gwiwileth!"

Laurelins Stimme war leise, doch leicht zitternd, sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, dass Gwiwileth verschwunden war, nur konnte die Elbenfrau sich nicht erklären, warum.

Unsicher stand Legolas vor der Tür, seine Kehle schnürte sich zusammen vor Angst, doch noch wusste er nicht, wo er suchen sollte. Tief atmete er ein und überlegte, seine Gedanken wirbelten umher, wollten sich nicht klären. Aus den untersten Ebenen seines Bewusstseins schlich sich jedoch eine Erinnerung empor an etwas, das Erestor einmal erzählt hatte. Keine weitere Sekunde zögerte er, und gehetzt rannte er die langen Korridore entlang in die Richtung, in der die Gärten lagen.

X.X.X.X.X

Dunkel und trügerisch ruhig, schimmerte das Wasser des Teiches in der Nacht, vor dem sich die verzweifelte Gwiwileth niedergekniet hatte und nahezu wie in Trance auf die Wasseroberfläche starrte, während die Tränen über ihr Gesicht rannen.

Eine ganze Weile kniete sie so da, innerlich in Aufruhr, bevor ihr Blick sich auf den Gegenstand richtete, den sie ergriffen hatte, und der nun, gehalten von ihrer linken Hand, auf der Innenseite ihres anderen Armes ruhte. Kurz zögerte die Elbenmaid, doch der Gedanke an Legolas wischte dies hinweg, wie der Wind ein einzelnes Blatt. Warum sollte sie hoffen, wenn es keine Hoffnung mehr gab und wohl auch nie gegeben hatte? Sie konnte nicht leben und es ihm verschweigen, doch genauso wenig konnte Gwiwileth es ihm sagen. Unweigerlich würde es ihre Trennung bedeuten, von der die Elbenmaid ein gebrochenes Herz zurückbehalten würde. Nahezu ohnmächtig und verzweifelt gegenüber der Hilflosigkeit ihrer Situation kannte Gwiwileth nur noch diesen einen Ausweg. Niemand konnte ihr mehr ihre Qual nehmen, auch sie selbst nicht, das Einzige, was ihr möglich war, das Einzige, was sie tun konnte, war ihr Leid zu verkürzen.

Gwiwileth spürte das kalte Metall auf ihrer Haut kaum, ebenso nahm sie den Schmerz kaum wahr, als das rote Blut über ihren schneeweißen Arm lief.

X.X.X.X.X

Sein Atem ging kurz und keuchend, sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust, er rannte, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Doch obwohl er regelrecht durch die Gänge flog, hatte er nicht den Eindruck, vorwärts zu kommen. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass die Zeit ihm davon lief, unerbittlich, Schritt um Schritt.

Die blonde Elbenmaid beherrschte seine Gedanken und er musste kurz innehalten, als er die Gärten erreichte. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich, und kleine Pünktchen flackerten vor seinem Blick. Kurz musste er warten, bis sich sein Körper beruhigt hatte, dann setzte er seinen Weg fort, doch nun wesentlich langsamer.

X.X.X.X.X

Das warme Gefühl an den Handgelenken verschwand so schnell, wie die Elbenmaid ihre Arme in das Wasser getaucht hatte. Gwiwileth spürte, wie ihr das Herz bis zum Halse pochte, als die Wasseroberfläche sich um ihre Hände und Unterarme schloss, gegen die helle Haut wogte, und sie sah, wie das kühle Nass sich langsam schwarz färbte, während es das Leben aus ihrem Körper sog. Doch Gwiwileth fühlte nichts, außer dem Wasser. Innerlich abgestumpft gegen ihre Verzweiflung starrten die tränenverschleierten Augen der Elbenmaid ins Leere.

Es war, als würde der Körper der Elbenmaid ebenso erkalten, wie die Luft und das Wasser um sie herum.

Die Bäume flogen nur so an ihm vorbei, und das Gefühl der Dringlichkeit nahm stetig zu. Vor ihm kamen bereits die Büsche in Sicht, die den kleinen Teich verdeckten, an dem er Gwiwileth das erste Mal geküsst hatte.

Seine Schritte wurden langsam, als er eine blasse Gestalt im Mondlicht schimmern sah. Sie kniete vor den pechschwarzen Wassern, deren leichte Wellen das Licht Ithils reflektierten und den Platz in ein geisterhaftes Licht tauchten.

Tausende Insekten schienen über ihm und in ihm zu krabbeln, als er Gwiwileth näher musterte, während er sich ihr lautlos näherte. Etwas stimmte nicht, doch er konnte nicht sagen, was es war.

„Liebste…", hauchte er neben ihr, sah auf ihr bleiches Gesicht und wusste nichts zu sagen.

Erst als sie Legolas' Stimme vernahm, schien die Leere Gwiwileths sich wieder zu füllen. Ihr Herz krampfte sich beim Klang der geliebten Stimme verzweifelt zusammen, und die Elbenmaid nahm zum ersten Mal den Schmerz wahr, der in ihren Handgelenken pochte.

„Legolas..."

Erschrocken zuckte die Elbenmaid zusammen und wollte sich im nächsten Moment umdrehen, doch die Kraft hatte sie verlassen, ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und ihre Arme erschienen ihr nun wie bleiern.

Der Klang ihrer Stimme erschreckte den jungen Elben, und er sah sie durchdringend an. Erst jetzt nahm er die wächserne Blässe ihres Gesichtes war, die fast toten Augen, denen jegliches Funkeln fehlte, blickte an ihr hinab und erkannte im nachtschwarzen Wasser ihre Arme, die Wunden.

„Nein… Geliebte…", wimmerte er und riss sie zu sich, umarmte sie mit aller Kraft. „Nein… Warum…?" Schon wollte er sie hochheben, zu den Heilern tragen, als sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass es zu spät war. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.

„Ich… Ich liebe dich doch… Warum?"

„Verzeih... Verzeih, Legolas. Ich... halte das nicht mehr aus... Ich zerbreche daran... Verzeih mir... Ich kann nicht mehr."

Gwiwileths Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leiser Windhauch, fast folgte sie schon dem Ruf von Mandos Hallen, welcher ihren immer schwächer werdenden Körper anzog. Die letzte Verzweiflung loderte in ihr hoch, als sie das Gesicht des geliebten Elben sah, doch es war nicht mehr als ein letztes Ankämpfen gegen ein längst besiegeltes Schicksal.

„Verdammt… Warum? Weswegen kannst du nicht mehr?" Legolas' Stimme überschlug sich, und sein ganzer Körper bebte, hoffte auf ein Wunder, hoffte darauf, dieses unsinnige Schicksal abwenden zu können. „Verstehst du nicht, dass egal, was ist, ich dich immer lieben werde… bedingungslos?", fragte er tonlos und drängte die Tränen zurück, er wollte sie sehen, wollte sie festhalten, irgendwie.

„Ich... auch... aber... darf nicht..." Kraftlos brachte Gwiwileth diese Worte hervor, vermochte sich kaum noch gegen den Ruf der Hallen Mandos zu wehren. Unaufhörlich rann das Blut über ihre Arme, verließ ihren Körper und mit ihm der letzte Lebenshauch, der letzte Lebenswille. „...du... mein Bruder... aber... ich... liebe dich."

Es waren die letzten Worte, die über Gwiwileths Lippen kamen.

Er hörte ihre Worte, sah wie ihre Augen blicklos wurden. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, nichts nahm er mehr wahr, als das leere Gesicht in seinen Armen. Immer wieder und wieder hallten die Worte in seinem Gehirn nach.

„Das wäre unwichtig gewesen…", flüsterte er, und dann zersprang die Blase, die ihn umhüllt hatte. All die Verzweiflung, all der Schmerz und all die Liebe lagen in seiner Stimme, als er nur ein Wort schrie, nur ein Wort, das sein ganzes Elend ausdrückte, als sein Herz zersprang.

„NEIN!"

X.X.X.X.X

Erestor rannte durch den Garten, dicht gefolgt von Laurelin und Thranduil, als ein lauter Schrei die Stille zerriss.

„Legolas…", flüsterte Thranduil entsetzt, und sofort rannten die drei älteren Elben zu dem Teich, von dem der Noldo gesprochen hatte. Das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, ließ ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Legolas lag gebeugt über der leblosen Elbenmaid, in seinen Augen glühte die Marter, der seine Seele ausgesetzt war, und nur Laurelin wagte es, einen Schritt auf ihren Sohn zuzugehen.

„Bei den Valar... Gwiwileth", hauchte die Elbenfrau, während sie mit aufgerissenen Augen neben ihrem Sohn in die Knie sank, einen Arm hilflos um seine Schultern legte, seine ganze Verzweiflung und das Zittern spürte und nur noch starr auf den toten Körper in Legolas' Armen sah, zu entsetzt, um ein weiteres Wort herauszubringen.

Warme Arme schlossen sich um ihn, und die ersten Tränen begannen, seine Wangen hinab zu perlen, erst eine, dann immer mehr. Bebend klammerte er sich an seine Mutter, nahm den vertrauten Geruch war.

„Es wäre egal gewesen… Es hätte mir nichts bedeutet…", sprach er gequält und weinte hemmungslos, bis ihm etwas auffiel. Selbst in einem Moment der tiefsten Pein gab es noch etwas für ihn, das wichtig war.

„Meine Tochter…?"

„Erestor hat sie", flüsterte Laurelin, die versuchte, sich gefasst zu halten. Dennoch konnte die Elbenfrau nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augen verdächtig glitzerten und ihr Körper zu zittern begann, als sie die Qual ihres Sohnes spürte.

„Sie… Sie hat noch keinen Namen", flüsterte Legolas und seine trüben Augen richteten sich auf Erestor und auf das kleine Geschöpf in dessen Armen. Etwas in ihm flog seiner Tochter entgegen, und er wusste, wie er sie nennen würde.

„Sie ist alles, was mir von Gwiwileth geblieben ist… Sie ist ein Licht in der Dunkelheit… Caladúneth", erklärte er mit klarer Stimme und dann, nicht länger fähig, den Schmerz in seinem Inneren zu ertragen, schwanden ihm die Sinne.

Alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz.

_An angelface smiles to me  
Under a headline of tragedy  
That smile used to give me warmth  
Farewell - no words to say  
beside the cross on your grave  
and those forever burning candles  
  
Needed elsewhere  
to remind us of the shortness of our time  
Tears laid for them  
Tears of love, tears of fear  
Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows  
Oh, Lord why  
the angels fall first?_

_Nightwish__.-__ Angels Fall First_

X.X.X.X.X

A/N: ihr glaubt ja nicht, wie sehr wir geflennt haben, als wir das geschrieben haben, wie heftig die letzten Kapitel für uns waren. Erestor und die anderen Erwachsenen mögen nun etwas kurz gekommen scheinen, aber sie sind nicht wirklich wichtig mehr. Sie werden darunter auch leiden, doch sind sie alt genug, um damit leben zu lernen. Sie konnten es nicht verhindern, sollten es auch nicht, selbst wenn Legolas es gewusst hätte, er hätte Gwiwileth nicht erreichen können… es war wie eine fixe Idee… es hätte keinen Unterschied gemacht, ihr dunkles Schicksal war schon besiegelt, sonst hätte Erestor es nicht sehen können ;). Wir hoffen euch hat die FF bis hierhin gefallen, und ihr habt genauso mit gelitten wie wir Schreiberlinge.


	18. Epilog: Schicksal

Ele: Danke für dein Leibes Review, fühl dich ganz lieb geknuddelt ;). Nun, anscheinend ist es nicht so gut rüber gekommen, aber Legolas hat sie eine ganze Weile gesucht…

Narwain: Auch dir vielen Dank für dein Review, fühl dich ganz lieb in den Arm genommen. Das hier ist jetzt wirklich das Ende… damit ist die FF abgeschlossen… weil sie ja doch nur eine Sidestory zu Die, die wir lieben ist… Ich hoffe, nach diesem Epilog geht's dir wieder besser ;)

Legolasion: Danke für dein Review, fühl die platt geknuffelt. Wir mussten Gwiwi sterben lassen, damit sie nicht mit unserem Plot für Die, die wir lieben zusammenfällt… außerdem wollten wir keine kitschige Legolasromanze schreiben. Das passt nicht zu uns, und wenn sie überlebt hätte, wären einige Reaktionen in Ddwl nicht nachvollziehbar… sie musste sterben… und wie schon Ele geschrieben, Legolas hat ein ganzes Weilchen gebraucht, bis er bei ihr war… sie hatte ja doch einigen Vorsprung

Galu: Danke für dein liebes Review, fühl dich in den Boden geknuddelt. Wir freuen uns, dass wir dich überraschen konnten ;). Eigentlich wäre es uns auch lieber gewesen, sie nach Valinor zu schicken, aber wir brauchten ihren Tod, und vom Spannungsbogen her, war er die logische Konsequenz… (ich kann zwar mit Begeisterung Charas (Erestor im besondern) quälen, aber sie umzubringen ist doch ne Nummer härter). Wir freuen uns aber sehr, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat, wir haben uns auch die größte Mühe damit gegeben, dass es rüberkommt, weil wir hatten Angst, dass bei dem ganzen Leid, das vorher schon war, es diesmal nicht echt wirkt…

So, dies ist jetzt der letzte Teil dieser Geschichte, wir wünschen euch allen viel Spaß damit. Und ein ganz Herzliches DANKEEEEEEE an Naurelen, das wir uns noch einmal Anordil ausborgen durften ;).

**Epilog: Schicksal**

Grüne Blätter schillerten im Sonnenlicht, als der Wind durch sie hindurch fuhr. Mit traurigen Augen stand der Elb vor dem Setzling, der das Grab einer Freundin anzeigte. Schuld plagte seine Seele, doch wusste er, er hätte nichts an diesem Schicksal ändern können. Es war ihre Bestimmung gewesen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du dies erst so spät erfahren hast", erklärte er dem jungen Baum und kniete sich in das grüne Gras und die kleinen, hellgelben Blüten zu dessen Wurzeln. „Zu lange wanderte ich durch Khazad-Dûm, in dem Glauben, ich hätte ein Jahr Zeit. Vater und ich entschieden falsch, doch daran lässt sich nichts mehr ändern. Ich hoffe, du wirst uns eines Tages vergeben können. Genauso, wie ich hoffe, dass deine Seele Frieden finden wird in den Hallen Namos." Seine Stimme hatte einen angenehmen Klang, lud dazu ein, ihr weiter zu lauschen. Sein goldenes Haar leuchtete in der Sonne, als er es gedankenverloren hinter die Schultern strich. Deutlich spürte er, dass er beobachtet wurde, wusste auch, von wem, doch war es nicht an ihm, sich zu erkennen zu geben, und so sprach er weiter leise zu der Elbenmaid, die er über fünf Jahrhunderte gekannt hatte.

„Mein Vater versprach deiner Mutter kurz nach deiner Geburt, dass er dir niemals sagen würde, wer dich zeugte. Du weißt, wie hoch unser Volk Versprechen hält, doch war es ein Fehler, dieses zu halten. Bitte, zürne meinem Vater nicht, er handelte im besten Wissen und Gewissen. Findest du jetzt Ruhe? Findet deine Seele jetzt Vergebung vor sich selbst?"

Lange saß er danach schweigend vor dem Setzling, unter dem die Asche der Elbenmaid vergraben war, damit sie dem Baum Kraft zum Wachsen schenken würde. Er schien einer unhörbaren Stimme zu lauschen. Nicht einmal die langsamen Schritte, die sich ihm näherten, störten sein stummes Zwiegespräch. Erst als die Schritte hinter ihm verharrten, regte er sich. Stumm verneigte er sich vor dem Setzling, bevor er sich elegant erhob und sich vor der Frau verbeugte, die hinter ihm stand. Noch immer spürte er Blicke auf sich ruhen, und in die Trauer um die Elbenmaid mischte sich die Trauer um den jungen Elben, der ihn aus der Ferne beobachtete

„Laurelin, Herrin, seid gegrüßt."

„Seid ebenfalls gegrüßt, Anordil Glordoronion", erwiderte Laurelin mit sanfter Stimme, während sie langsam näher trat, Caladúneth in den Armen haltend. Traurig senkte sie den Kopf. Zu nah war noch der Tag, an dem Gwiwileth starb, zu nah der Tag aller Qual und allen Leids. Die Elbenfrau würde diesen Tag nie vergessen, zu tiefe Spuren hatte dies alles nicht nur in Legolas' Seele, sondern auch in ihrer hinterlassen.

Respektvoll betrachtete Anordil zuerst die blonde Frau und dann das Kind in ihren Armen.

„Das ist sie?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. „Sie ist wunderschön, ich hoffe für sie, dass ihr ein besseres Schicksal zugedacht wurde." Seine wohlklingende Stimme war sanft, und leicht fuhr er über die zarten Züge des Kindes in den Armen Laurelins. Dieses lächelte fröhlich, ergriff seinen Finger und steckte ihn prompt in den Mund, was Anordil dazu veranlasste, zu lächeln.

„Ja, so hoffen wir auch", erwiderte Laurelin leise, und ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge, als sie sich an die Mutter des Kindes zurückdachte, an die sich das kleine Mädchen wohl nie erinnern würde. „Ihr Name ist Caladúneth."

„Legolas hat Gwiwileth sehr geliebt, wenn er ihr diesen Namen gab", antwortete der blonde Elb ruhig und lächelte weiter auf das kleine Kind hinab, das ihn aus großen unschuldigen Augen anblickte. Die Farbe überraschte ihn, manchmal schimmerten sie eher grünlich, und dann wieder blau. „Sie wird in meiner Heimat jederzeit willkommen sein."

„Oh ja, Legolas hat Gwiwileth geliebt, so sehr hat er das", erwiderte Laurelin gedankenverloren und warf einen raschen Blick über ihre Schulter zu ihrem Sohn, der in einiger Ferne im Schatten eines Baumes stand.

„Doch haben wir eine Bitte an Euch, Anordil."

Anmutig beugte Anordil das Haupt, anzeigend, dass er der Bitte lauschen würde.

„So sprecht, Herrin. Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht."

Laurelin holte tief Luft, bevor sie sprach.

„Es ist der Wunsch meines Sohnes, dass ihr Caladúneth mit Euch nach Cillien nehmt. Sie soll dort aufwachsen, wo ihre Mutter aufwuchs, weit weg von einer möglichen Schande, die sie belasten und einen Schatten über ihre Kindheit werfen könnte."

„Euer Sohn erstaunt mich, Herrin", antwortete der blonde Elb überrascht, und auch sein Blick streifte kurz die Gestalt, die er nur schwerlich erkennen konnte im Schatten der Bäume. „Er hat sie mehr geliebt, als ich gedacht habe. Ein solcher Zug ist sehr selbstlos von ihm. Doch sagt, Laurelin, wie ergeht es ihm?", fragte Anordil schließlich, die Sorge in seiner Stimme nicht verbergend. Auch wenn er den jüngsten Spross Thranduils nicht kannte, so wünschte er ihm doch, die Valar hätten ihm ein anderes Schicksal beschieden.

„Es geht ihm nicht gut, immer noch nicht. Er zerbricht fast an dem Schmerz über ihren Tod, und auch ich kann das Leid meines Sohnes nicht länger ertragen. Vielleicht heilt die Zeit diese Wunden, und selbst wenn sie es tut, Narben werden zurückbleiben, er wird sich immer an sie erinnern", entgegnete Laurelin, und die Erinnerung an das Geschehen kehrte wieder mit neuer Kraft zurück, wieder sah sie ihren Sohn und die tote Elbenmaid vor sich.

Nachdenklich blickte Anordil auf das kleine Geschöpf in den Armen der Frau Thranduils. Sein Entschluss war schnell getroffen.

„Ich werde sie mit mir nehmen. In Cillien soll sie unter der Obhut meiner Familie aufwachsen. Doch ich knüpfe eine Bedingung daran." Er musterte die Elbenfrau, wartete bis diese ihm zunickte, gewillt ihm zuzuhören. „Ich fordere von euch das Recht zu entscheiden, wie viel sie über ihre Herkunft erfahren wird. Nicht noch einmal soll meine Familie an ein Versprechen gebunden sein, dass ein derartiges Unglück mit sich brachte", sprach er leise und blickte der Elbenfrau direkt in die Augen. „Ich wünsche Euch, dass euer Sohn dies hier übersteht. – Ich für meinen Teil glaube daran. Wer die Kraft hat einen solchen Entschluss zu fassen und so selbstlos handeln kann, wird eines Tages auch wieder glücklich werden können. Er ist stark, stärker als er es im Moment zu offenbaren bereit ist."

„Möget Ihr Recht behalten", antwortete Laurelin leise und lächelte traurig. „Und es liegt bei Euch, sie über ihre Herkunft zu unterrichten, wenn sie alt genug dafür ist." Laurelin schloss kurz die Augen, bevor sie die Arme mit Caladúneth ausstreckte, um sie dem blonden Elben in die Arme zu legen.

Vorsichtig nahm er das kleine Mädchen, das jetzt schon wieder schlief, und sah der Elbenfrau ernst in die Augen.

„Ich werde Euch und die Euren regelmäßig über Caladúneths Befinden und Entwicklung unterrichten. Doch sagt, wo kann ich eine Amme finden, dich mich begleiten wird, wenn ich gleich aufbrechen werde?"

„Ich werde nach Einer schicken, die euch begleiten wird."

Laurelin erwiderte den Blick, der von Trauer verschleiert war, in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. Es war endgültig besiegelt, bald würde es nur noch die Erinnerung an Gwiwileth geben, nicht einmal deren kleine Tochter würde im Grünwald leben.

Das Schimmern in den Augen der Gemahlin Thranduils war dem Elben aus Cillien nicht entgangen, und er beschloss den Abschied für sie beide so kurz wie möglich zu halten, damit Laurelin nicht zu lange darunter zu leiden hatte.

„Habt Dank, Herrin. Mein Volk wird sie herzlich bei sich aufnehmen und im Hause Glordorons wird ihr eine Heimstatt bereitet werden. Wir stehen in Gwiwileths Schuld und solange ich lebe, werde ich Caladúneth ein Bruder sein." Zärtlich blickte er auf das Kind in seinen Armen. „Mein Pferd wartet auf mich, ich werde nun zu den Ställen gehen", sprach er, „und werde dort ich auf die Amme warten. Geht mit den Valar, Harrin." Mit diesen Worten verneigte er sich vor der Herrin des Grünwaldes. Dann wandte er sich um und beugte sein Knie vor dem Grabsetzling. „Ich verspreche dir, Gwiwi, ich werde für deine Tochter sorgen, als wäre sie meine eigene", flüsterte er, „bis dass mein Atem versiegt und ich dich in Mandos Hallen wieder sehe."

Er erhob sich mit dem schlafenden Säugling, der friedlich in seinen Armen ruhte. Stumm verbeugte er sich in Richtung der einsamen Gestalt, die weit entfernt zwischen den Bäumen stand.

„Ich wünsche euch Glück, Legolas Thranduilion", sagte Anordil trotzdem leise, bevor er rasch in Richtung der Ställe davon schritt.

Lange blickte der Sohn Thranduils dem fremden Elben hinterher, den er nur aus großer Entfernung gesehen hatte. Sein Herz war abgestumpft in den letzten Tagen, hatte kaum noch Gefühl zugelassen, alles in ihm schien erstarrt zu sein. Doch in dem Moment, in dem der blonde Elb, von dem er durch den Schleier aus Tränen nicht mehr erkannte, seine Tochter an sich genommen hatte, war alles wieder aufgebrochen. Der Schmerz war wieder in ihm, marterte seine Seele, wollte ihn dazu zwingen, sich aufzugeben. Wie gerne hätte er dieser leisen Stimme in sich nachgegeben, die Augen geschlossen und nie wieder geöffnet. Aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab, hielt ihn am Leben, und diese kleine, unscheinbare Flamme wuchs und wurde stärker.

„Auch wenn deine Herkunft von Schande geprägt ist, geliebte Caladúneth, so möchte ich, dass du eines Tages stolz sein kannst, mich deinen Vater zu nennen. Bitte, hasse mich niemals, denn in Cillien wird dein Leben leichter sein, und vielleicht wirst du dort so glücklich, wie es deine Mutter war. Für dich werde ich leben, mein Kind."

**ENDE**

Vielen Dank, an alle, die auch nur ab und an gereviewt haben, und noch mehr, an die, von denen wir kontinuierlich Kommentare erhalten haben. Wir hoffen sehr, dass euch das Ende etwas versöhnlicher stimmt, denn es gibt immer Hoffung, und einen Grund zu leben ;). Bitte, gebt nun alle noch einmal einen Kommentar ab, wir würden sehr gerne wissen, wie euch allen das Ende gefallen hat. Wir sehen uns dann bei der nächsten Coarbeit ;) (und vielleicht auch einmal bei Die, die wir lieben, unserem Herzstück um dass sich noch viele Sidestorys drehen können). Danke!


End file.
